The Ruff Ruff Missions
by 10000reasons
Summary: A series of missions that the paw patrol go on. Just an idea that I thought would be nice since i somehow got hooked onto this awesome cartoon. just thought I'd share this with you.
1. Trapped in a Mine

"Five serving three!" Shouted Zuma.

The volleyball went up and over the net between the two teams. Chase dove for the ball and shot it back up in the air over the other side. Rubble hit it back over and Rocky covered for Chase's inability to reach it in time. The ball was unable to be hit back by Rubble or Zuma and ended up bouncing off right into Marshall who was trying to mind his own business. He froze and fell over.

"You alright over there Marshall?" Zuma snickered at the classical gag act.

"I'm okay!" Marshall called out.

Skye giggled.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked when he bumped into the tree near him.

Marshall shook his head and gained full awareness, "Yup, fine now."

All the collars lit up and Ryder's voice called, "Pups to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" They all called.

The pups ran for the elevator. Marshall in the other hand had a delay due to the deadly volleyball. He tripped and sent the ball behind him, which ricocheted back, and met with his head again. He face planted in the grass but got back and wobbled on to the elevator. He collapsed inside.

"Well, that's better than crashing in, I guess," Zuma laughed.

Chase helped him up, "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing, I'm okay," He shook his head, "Let's go up."

They stood straight as the elevator came up. The doors opened up and they raced forward.

"PAW patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir," Chase called.

"Good, listen, we have a big emergency," Ryder started off, "Mayor Goodway has informed us that a few days ago that they found a new mine. However, the last call she had with them suddenly went black."

The pups gasped and muttered to each other.

"When she sent someone over they found the passage completely caved in."

"We have to help them!" Rubble yelled.

"That's the plan," Ryder smiled bringing his tag up on screen, "Rubble, I'll need your bulldozer to clear the rock from the cave in."

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble saluted.

Chase was next.

"Chase, I'll need you to cut off the road. The cliff side isn't stable. A rock slide could happen at any moment."

"Chase is on the case, Ryder, sir," Chase saluted.

Ryder brought up the last tag, "Marshall, you'll need to come and see if the miners are alright. We're looking at a hundred miners or so."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue," Marshall called.

"Alright, PAW patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder slid down his poll and the three chosen pups followed by the slide. Marshall refitted with his EMT outfit after going down and followed at the butt of the rescue team. They found the mine and started to their jobs. Chase cut off the road and Rubble got to clear the rocks in front of the entrance. As soon as it was clear Marshall brought his truck in after Rubble. Chase left his car, finding no need to bring it. Ryder walked in as well and looked around.

"Wow, its cold in here," He shivered.

"Where are the miners?" Marshall asked.

The earth shook.

"Hey you!" Shouted a miner.

"Us?" Rubble asked.

"Yea, you! Get away from there, the mountains coming down again!" He shouted.

Marshall and Rubble moved their cars forward and Chase and Ryder ran. The rocks blocked the entrance again. They were trapped!

"Oh no!"

Ryder examined the rock and pounded it, "It's stuck pretty good. Rubble, can you…"

"No, quickly shut off the engine!" Marshall yelled in a whisper.

On instinct Rubble did. Marshall already had his off.

"What? Why?" Chase asked.

"Look around you, rock everywhere. If we keep our engines on we'll get Carbon poisoning. We'll have to open the way by hand."

"But that'll take forever and we don't have the men," The miner argued.

"We'll last longer if we don't use any of this stuff. Wait, you don't have the men? What happened? Wasn't there a whole bunch of you?"

"I've only got a handful of good healthy ones. Everyone else is either sick or wounded by the rock slide that happened a few hours ago."

"Where are they?" Marshall hopped off his car.

"This way," He motioned.

The group was led through the smaller paths of the mine and into another big room. Cots were everywhere.

"Wha…" Marshall had never seen so many wounded or sick in one place in his life.

"They need a doctor. We can't find what's wrong with them except for the obvious and some sicknesses haven't been identified yet," The miner crossed his arms.

"Ruff ruff rescue!" Marshall raced off quickly.

"What can we do?" Ryder asked.

"Well, you can help the men that are over there. They're about to start clearing the path.

"Rubble, can you see what you can do?" Ryder asked.

"Rubble on the double," He replied.

Rubble raced over leaving Chase and Ryder.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's about it," He replied, "That and help everyone who needs it. Got any supplies?"

"We'll ask Marshall," Ryder replied, "Come on, Chase."

Marshall checked on one of the patience, "What do you know so far?"

"We think he might have a broken rib," The miner replied, "You the guy we go to for help?"

"One of them, the leader is Ryder. He's over there. I'm just here to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah, sure, but… you're the doc right?" He asked.

"I'm an EMT," Marshall shrugged looking through his X-ray at the patient, "Yup, broken ribs, needs rest, give him this when he wakes up, left side. Let me know if he wakes up."

"Sure, but, listen, It's real cold over here and we don't got the blankets to help everyone," The miner stopped him, "You got some?"

"Yeah, here," Marshall handed one over.

"Thanks a lot, doc," The miner took the blanket and put it over his buddy.

"Let me know if anything changes. Remember to get that on him when he's awake; he's going to need plenty of rest, too."

"'Kay, thanks again," The miner said.

Marshall raced off to the next batch of miners, this one being a female and a male, "Hey, is everything over here okay?"

"He's fine, but he's not breathing very well."

Marshall moved her to the side, "Let me check him."

He had a fever, sniffled a whole bunch, and had to breathe through the mouth.

"Put him on his side, he's got a cold. If he's on his side he'll breathe easier."

"You have something to clear his nostrils?" She asked.

"Uhm," Marshall thought a moment, "I'll check."

He raced over to try to get to his truck but was stopped.

"Hey, I heard one of you is a doc."

"Hold on," Marshall put up his paw but was stopped.

"No wait, please, it really hurts when I…"

He leaned over and whispered his problem.

"I'm sorry, just give me a second to see if I have anything for that."

"Thanks," He groaned.

Marshall raced off to his van and took the chance to talk to himself, "I've never had to take care of so many people at once."

X

Skye, Zuma, and Rocky gasped as all four of the lines cut.

"Ryder? Chase?" Rocky tried to communicate with them, "Rubble, come in. Marshall? Oh no, they got trapped!"

"What are we going to do?" Skye asked.

Zuma hummed and replied, "We should call Jake; he might know."

"Good idea," Agreed Rocky.

"That's a great idea. Maybe Everest's plow can help with the rocks if they got caved in," Skye smiled.

Zuma tapped his collar and asked, "Everest, you there?"

"Hi, Zuma, what's up," Everest asked.

"Ryder, Chase, Rubble, and Marshall just lost contact with us in a mine. We think they're trapped. Can you and Jake help us?"

Everest gasped, "Are they okay?"

"We don't know," Skye replied, "Get down here, quickly. We have to help them."

"I'm on it!"

Everest tapped her collar and shouted, "Jake! Jake, they need our help!"

Jake opened the door, "What's up Everest?"

"Jake, Ryder is trapped in a mine with Marshall, Chase, and Rubble. We have to help them."

"Say no more, Everest, let's go," Jake got on the back of her snow plow and they drove to the lookout right away.

"Alright, so tell me exactly what happened," Jake said after calming the pups down.

"Okay okay, sotherewereabunchofminersthatgotstuckinaminethat theyfoundand…"

"Whoa whoa, slowly, Rocky, dude, calm down. Take few deep breaths."

"Let me do it," Skye moved him to the side, "A bunch of miners got stuck in a mine. Last we saw them they were inside and a cave in happened."

"Do you know where they are?" Everest asked.

"Mayor Goodway can tell us. Ryder had the map."

"Hmm, that is a problem," Jake massaged his chin, "Especially this time of year. It's gonna be cold in there. Alright, listen, were going to remain calm and were going to find a way to help them. Right?"

"Right," The Pups called.

"Good, now does anyone have any ideas? Can we locate them in any way?"

They thought for a moment when Skye clicked, "We could locate their vehicles. They likely parked outside the mine."

"Good idea, Skye," Jake smiled.

He clicked the computer that monitored the vehicles and only found Chases vehicle.

"There's chase, but where is everyone else?" Jake pointed.

"Save the location and we can use it to locate them," Skye guided.

"Got it," Jake did as he was instructed and sent the map to the vehicles, "Let's go."

They boarded their vehicles and left to the location.

X

Rubble wiped the sweat from his face and tried to get more rocks off from the top. He wanted so bad to use his bulldozer, but he was loyal to his friends, and Marshall knew what was best when it came to your health.

"Whew, you tired? I sure am," Asked a miner wiping her brow.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to give up. I'm a part of the PAW patrol and I'm going to help you guys get out if it's the last thing I do."

She giggled and nodded, "Your right, I'm not giving up then either."

They nodded at each other and began to work again. Chase sniffed around the stone.

"Well, Chase? Any weak spots?" Ryder asked.

"The stone's too thick," He shook his head, "We'll just have to pick a spot and hope for the best, sir."

Ryder nodded and left the miners to their work.

"Marshall how's everyone doing?"

Marshall looked tired. It had been a day since they had been trapped but he didn't rest all night.

"Everyone's…," He yawned, "Fine, Ryder."

Ryder stared at Marshall as he tried to race over to his truck and get another blanket for someone.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm… all… fired… up, heh heh."

"Marshall, you look exhausted," Ryder pet him and examined his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Marshall replied.

"Doc! He's up!" Called the miner from yesterday.

Ryder let him go, having no choice due to his highly demanded skill. It was a good thing he was brought along, but at the same time it had a bad effect. Marshall's health was probably at risk right now. This was something that Ryder was not allowing, but what could he do?

"Don't get up," Marshall instructed the miner, "did you give him the medicine?"

"Yes," was the reply.

"Okay…" Marshall tried to fight a yawn, "Go and… make sure he stays here and doesn't get up. If he starts feeling pain, let me know."

"Thanks doc."

Marshall got up and blinked several times.

"I'm going to check on the workers and see if they're okay."

Marshall was stopped again,

"Hey doc," groaned the miner. Listen, when you do, look for a guy named Alex Ruist."

"What's wrong with him?" Marshall asked.

"He's…missing something," The miner replied.

Just as Marshall was about to do this another miner passed by but was coughing up a storm.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Marshall asked.

"I…can't… stop…coughing," She replied.

She nearly choked on her own air and gagged.

"Okay, where do you stay?"

"Over there," She pointed at the empty cot.

"Alright, stay there and I'll be back with some medicine for that cough. Got a blanket?"

"No, I gave it up," She shook her head.

"I'll get that to you too. Want some water?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll be back," Marshall ran to his truck.

"Marshall."

"Not now, sir, I've got to get a few things," Marshall stopped him.

Ryder sighed and stood next to the truck as Marshall rummaged through it. He stopped Marshall again and looked into his eyes.

"Marshall, you need to rest. At least let me help."

"Talk to a guy named Alex Ruits. He's missing something. Tell me what he's missing so I can help," Marshall instructed.

"We can help," Ryder corrected.

Marshall froze and nodded.

"Yes, Ryder, Sir."

Ryder let him go and Marshall rushed over to the miner he promised some things to.

"Here, ah."

She opened her mouth and Marshall took out his thermometer. A few seconds and he found a fever of a hundred.

"No more moving around; you need to rest and recover from your cold. Here's some medicine."

She accepted it and got a teaspoon of cough syrup. Marshall gave her some water and left her with his knew catch phrase: let me know if you need anything. He might as well call it his call out phrase. He probably used it a million times more than his other phrase, excluding "I'm okay". Whatever the problem, Marshall was trying to cover for all of them, but with such a job his rest was being taken away. A problem that was probably going to bite him in the tail soon.

X X X

Ryder looked all over and finally asked someone where Alex Ruist was. They pointed to the one guy who was rather skimped on equipment and boots. He didn't' even have any safety helmet, pick, or socks. He just had a jacket and some pants.

"Uh, Alex?" Ryder asked.

"That's me," He replied.

"Where did all your equipment go?" Ryder asked.

"I lost it during the first cave in," He replied, "I've been trying to get a hold of some but I don't think I'll get any."

"Okay, so that's what you're missing, I'll be right back," Ryder left abruptly.

Chase accidentally stopped Ryder form advancing.

"Chase, do me a favor and keep this away from Marshall. We need to get a guy named Alex some standard issue equipment, socks, boots, and a helmet. Find them form the other miners who won't be able to use there's. Don't let Marshall catch you. He's had enough as it is."

"You got it, Ryder, sir," Chase saluted.

Ryder traveled to Rubble to see if he was alright.

"How are we doing, Rubble?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder, we're making good progress but there's a lot of rock."

Ryder nodded and examined Rubble.

"Rubble, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm just scared we won't make it out."

"We'll be fine," Ryder assured, "I promise. Just keep…"

The cave vibrated.

The shout rang through the cave, "Cave in!"

More rock caved in, this time wasn't so serious since the Rocks that fell were on a useless end of a cave and actually moved some of the rock they were trying to move.

"What luck, some of our work got cut," A miner wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"I hope that didn't do any damage to anybody," Ryder said staring at the entrance.

X

"No stop, your casing the mountain to shake!" Jake shouted.

Everest stopped, and they listened. The rumbling stopped giving each of them a sigh of relief.

"They're stuck in there; They just gotta be," Everest said with determination.

She got off and yelled at the rock, "Ryder! Chase! Rubble! Can you hear me?!"

No response. She tried again and put her ear on the stone. Still, nothing.

"It looks like we're going to need some help if we're ever going to move this stone," Jake pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Everest whimpered.

Skye comforted her, "It's alright, we'll get them out. We'll work together and find them. Besides, they've got Marshall. He may be a bit clumsy but he knows when to get serious. Trust me, during those times, he never trips."

"But… what if he got hurt? They wouldn't know what to do," Everest whimpered again.

Rocky chuckled, "Hey, Marshall may get hurt all the time but at the same time he's invincible. He's the last pup who'll get hurt."

Everest smiled, "Okay."

"Good, then let's wait for Jake to make a plan. He's pretty smart. Besides, he'll get the town to help too," Skye smiled.

Everest smiled, "Then we'll be able to get them out for sure."

"Yea, and if Jake doesn't find a way, they might."

The three pups found high spirits once again. Zuma arrived and hopped off of his hovercraft.

"Okay, guys, I was able to talk o Mayor Goodway and she's going to give us some help."

"Oh, perfect timing, dude; I was about to do that," Jake chuckled.

"Well, I thought we could use the help," Zuma shrugged.

Not a moment later a few cars arrived and some people came out. Between them and the oncoming help, there was bound to be a way they could clear the way. One day was bad enough, two was probably going to be unbearable for the pups.

X

"Okay, were going to try this and hopefully it will work," Marshall said to the poor worker suffering from a severe cold, "There, that should ease the fever and the coughing."

"Thanks, doc."

The worker laid back and coughed a whole bunch. Marshall walked away from him and leaned against a wall. He collapsed and nearly fell asleep.

"No no no, don't call asleep; don't fall asleep," He chanted, "I can do this, it's just one more day."

He shook his head as if to shake off fatigue and continued to race over to check up on the miners.

"Is everyone okay here?" He asked.

"Gee, doc, are you okay? You asked us that five minutes ago," Said the worker with his friends.

They were a small group of five.

"Oh, sorry," Marshall said before leaving, his head hanging.

"Doc, don't you think you should rest? You look awful," One of them remarked.

"I…I'm fine, I'm going to check up on everybody else. Uh, let me know if you need anything."

"Listen, doc, what we need is for you to get some rest. You know better than all of use what happens if you go too long without sleep," One of them stood up and walked over to him.

"Come on, doc, we'll get you a cot," He motioned a direction.

Marshall froze but gave in trying to fight his sleep deprivation. He nodded and walked with the worker who gladly gave up his cot for him to rest. He laid a blanket over him and Marshall was fast asleep. Perfect for Chase's case. Chase was now able to walk freely for Ryder's request. He looked around for the best one to ask. Finally he landed on the same guy who helped Marshall.

"Hey would any of your friends be willing to give up their gear for someone else?"

"You kiddin'? We all would do that right about now. Here, I broke my wrist so go ahead and take mine."

"Uh, we need just about all your stuff though. I was thinking someone who doesn't need any gear at all… Including boots," Chase chuckled.

"Well, I'll bring the situation to the doc after he wakes up, he'll keep an eye out."

"No!" Chase burst, "I mean, he's done a lot he needs his rest. I'm worried about him, he's never pushed himself this hard."

"Wow, sounds like a guy who takes his job seriously," The miner chuckled.

"Yea, a bit too much. But it's what we do," Chase, stood proudly, so anyone you know?"

"Well, me and my buds are not that badly injured so we'll have to pass. Go and see to them though, that poor soul's sick as can be. Maybe he'll give it up."

"Thanks," Chase smiled.

He trotted off to the worker but was interrupted by Ryder's call.

"Chase, Rubble needs help getting a worker out of some rock. The cave in was more serious than I thought."

"Okay, I'll go help; you got Alex covered?"

"I'll do my best on that issue," Ryder replied, "Go help Rubble. Where's Marshall?"

"Marshall taking a well deserved…"

A huge explosion caused the cave to shake and cave in again. Marshall bounced up at the sound of pain.

"Someone help me!" A worker called.

"I'm coming!" Marshall called.

"Scratch that, he's doing his job," Chase sighed.

He saw some rock about to come loose and crush three people trying to get a broken legged man away from the area.

"Look out!"

He ran and found no other option than to just tackle them. A painful strategy but it got them out of the way.

"Whoa, thanks dude," A worker huffed.

"Sorry I didn't' do any better," Chase replied.

X X X

Rubble ran for cover with some of the workers. The worker who was stuck was able to get out do to the shifted of the stone but he had to crawl. Rubble thought quickly and ran out for him, dragging him all the way back. He was stopped by some falling rocks so he had to change his coarse a few times, but eventually he got him to the safe spot. The cave wasn't ready to stop rumbling.

"What happened?" Rubble asked.

"I don't know I heard something explode and then this happened,  
A worker shouted.

Ryder was with them and hugged Rubble tightly.

"This mine is a death trap!" A worker complained.

Ryder rolled when he heard something above him break. Another worker got hurt, but he and Rubble were safe.

X X X

Marshall dragged the hurt man away from the exploded area.

"What happened?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know," He replied, "I tried to stop it but the lamp was faster than me! It blew the dynamite that some dummy place over there!"

"You guys leave dynamite all over the place?!" Marshall outraged.

"I'm sorry, it's not like this sort of thing happens like the moon," He groaned.

"Come on, you guys are adult, I'm just a pup and I know that! Act like adult and stop doing stupid stuff!"

Chase had seen this dilemma. He'd never seen Marshall outrage like that. Marshall was never one to get angry.

Another guy somehow got hurt and cried out for Marshall, "Doc!"

Marshall looked over and looked back at his guys he was dragging.

"Go get him, I can crawl," The worker groaned.

Marshall pulled something out and nearly stabbed the worker with it when he stopped him saying, "No, I can take it. Save your painkillers."

Marshall nodded and ran out for the other guy. Chase ran over to the one that Marshal was dragging and continued the job.

"Oh, thanks, didn't think I was going to make it," The guys chuckled.

"Just doing my duty," Chase assured.

He stopped and looked for Marshall. The cave in was easing up and finally stopping when a rock rolled and went under Marshall's paws. He did his common balancing act and accidently passed the other guy up and crashed into a wall.

"Marshall!"

Chase raced over and got to Marshall. Marshall resisted his help and crawled over to the hurt worker.

"Forget it! Let me," Chase stopped him running for the hurt worker, "What's wrong?"

"I just hurt my ankle, I can't get up."

Chase looked down at it and back at Marshall who was trying to get up. He ran over and dropped his pack for Marshall's. Marshall flopped down hopelessly. Chase used the x-ray and scanned the ankle.

"The rocks got you pretty good," Chase explained, "they shattered your some of your… um, your bones close to your ankle."

Chase didn't know the medical field well, but he knew a good amount. Too bad he didn't pay too much attention to anatomy. As soon as chase turned to Marshall he gasped. Marshall didn't look very good trying to stand up. He groaned and grabbed his own wrist. Chase raced over and used the x-ray again.

"How is it?" Marshall asked.

"You sprained it," Chase sighed.

Marshall looked devastated, "I can't be, I have to help everyone."

"Nobody got hurt," A worker assured, "Other than these two. You need to rest anyway, doc."

Marshall gave up totally trying to make any efforts whatsoever. Ryder entered the scene and gasped.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Marshall sprained his paw. He can't do anything anymore," Chase replied.

"Oh no," Rubble gasped.

"Come on, let's get you to your truck," Ryder picked him up.

"Chase?"

Chase looked at the pack and nodded, "I'll do my best."

Ryder nodded and got Marshall to his truck and placed him on a cot.

"Rest up, Marshall. Do you have anything for you sprain?"

"Top drawer there," He pointed.

He checked it and found a onetime use icepack.

"Break the stuff inside it and give it to me. It'll be cold in a few seconds."

Ryder set his paw on the icepack and sat next to him as he rested.

"You did a lot of hard work, Marshall. It's okay to rest now," He began to pet Marshall.

Marshall relaxed at his touch. It felt nice to rest.

X

The townsmen tried their best to move some of the rock. The Pups used their vehicles to help with bigger loads of rock. Suddenly there was some rumbling.

"Oh no, the cave is collapsing again!" Captain Turbot shouted in alarm.

Everyone ran from the cliff-side as the rock started to cave the entrance again.

The pups whimpered as the job just got worse.

Jake sighed and let his arms hand as he looked down. The townspeople all looked under spirited.

"What are we going to do?" Skye asked.

"I… I don't know," Sighed Jake.

Everest brushed up to his leg and cried. He knelt down and hugged her as to comfort her.

"Is there any way I can help?" A random voice asked.

They turned and saw an Alaskan malamute, just Marshall's size.

"We can't seem to get through the rock," Jake replied, "Do you have any ideas how to get the rock from falling while we dig through?"

The malamute starred at the rock and hummed. He looked around and saw a reporter with a satellite car. A team was working on it to get ready for the next shoot.

"I' just got one," He replied, "Follow me, and watch this."

They all looked at each other. Everest was the first to follow. Rocky went next followed by Zuma, then Skye and Jake.

"Excuse me," The malamute said, "Could I use your car a moment?"

"Pardon?" The reporter asked.

"Look, it's important if we're going to get those guys out of there," He explained.

"I'm sorry but we can't just let you use the van whenever you please," She shook her head.

"Oh, forget it," He passed her and went into the truck anyway.

"Hey you can't do that!" She shouted.

"Hold on, let's see what he does before stopping him.

"Hey! You can't be in here!"

"Let him go, Duke," The reporter called.

"Move please," The malamute asked nicely.

Duke looked at them.

"Go on," She rolled her eyes.

Duke moved and the Malamute took over. He had to be careful to click the keys he wanted. Jake walked over and looked over the pup's shoulder.

"Whatcha doin', dude?"

"I'm reprogramming the satellite to do… this."

A weird map showed up.

"Yup, just what I thought. Look at this, that's is the reason that rock keeps falling. Terrain damage. I can tell you what it is. Dynamite aftermath. Looks like it was a bad time to use explosives."

"How did you do that?" Rocky asked in amazement.

"It's my thing." Smiled the malamute, "I'm Radar. What about you?"

"I'm Jake," Jake smiled, "This is Everest, Skye, and Rocky. Then this is Zuma."

"Hey, I knew I knew you guys, your PAW Patrol! Wow! I never thought I'd meet you guys in the fur."

"It's nice to meet you too," Zuma smiled shook paws with him, "So, what do you propose we do to the problem we've got with the structure?"

"Glad you asked," Radar smiled.

He tapped a few keys and the screen changed.

"As you can see, we can't rely on the old entrance We have to make our own. Right here looks good. The ground above is sturdy. Do you guys have anything to dig through that?"

"No, only Rubble does and he's in there," Rocky whined.

"Then call him up," Rader said in a confused expression.

"We tried, we can't," Skye replied.

"Hmm, I have a thing or two to say about that. I need one of your collars."

Zuma volunteered. Rader excepted it and broke it. Zuma twitched and dropped his jaw.

"My collar!"

"Sorry, I'll fix it after this," Radar apologized.

He looked around and pointed at a direction.

"Ah ha! Anyone have a screw driver?"

"I do," rocky hyped up with his.

"Unscrew that panel."

Rocky obayed.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing now? We need to get back on the air."

"Then do it, I didn't interrupt that signal," Radar sighed trying to work.

Duke looked at the other pups and scoffed.

Rader did something to the wiring of the two objects and smiled, "Bingo. Okay, I need those headphones."

Jake handed them to him and watched intently what he was doing.

"So, what are their names again?" Radar asked.

"Marshall, Chase, Ryder and Rubble," Answered Everest.

They looked at each other as Radar tried his trick. He smiled and turned the volume up.

"Hello?" Ryder's voice rang out.

"RYDER! Every pup cried out.

"Guys?" Ryder asked, "How did you get to us? We couldn't reach you!"

"We made a new friend," Skye smiled in tears.

Ryder laughed and could be heard shouting he had contact with the outside world.

"I'm so glad to see you pups are okay. Jake, how's it going?"

"Real cool dude, better thanks to this pup."

Radar came into view of Ryder's pad.

"Hi, I'm Ryder," Ryder smiled, "Thanks a lot for this."

"I'm Radar, and it was a pleasure. Listen, you need to get one of your members, Rubble, on the line, I have instructions on getting you out."

"Okay, I'll get him," Ryder stood up and raced over to Rubble.

"Rubble, front and center!" He called.

"Rubble on the double, sir!"

Ryder showed him the pad.

"Rocky! Zuma! Skye! Everest! You guys are okay!"

"Were more glad to see you're okay!" Zuma said in tears.

"I'm fine, what's up on that side?"

"Radar has to tell you something," Skye rpelied.

"Radar?" Rubble asked.

"That's me, listen, I'm going to do something to your collar. The faster it beeps the closer you are to your target. When you find it, use your bulldozer to dig straight through it."

"But won't that cause another cave in? And we're running out of air fast! Marshall said to keep it off."

"You'll have to forget that danger and just do as I said," Radar shook his head, "Okay, here I go."

A beeping sound was on Rubbles collar. Ryder nodded.

Rubble started to walk around.

"Hey, could we see everyone else while Rubble is working, Ryder? We want to know if they're okay."

Ryder smiled, "Sure."

He ran over to Chase who was sitting next to a worker. Chase couldn't believe his eyes.

"Guys!"

"Chase!" They all called.

"Chase, how are you doing?" Asked Jake.

"I'm fine, I wish I could say the same for Marshall."

"What what happened? Wait, that's his pup pack. Where is he? Is he okay?" Everest asked rapidly.

"He's fine, but he hasn't slept in the two days we've been in here and he sprained his paw. He's really kept everyone together but himself."

"Can we see him, Ryder?" Skye asked.

"Sure, here."

Ryder took the pad and round Marshall still trying to get some rest. He was groaning and mumbling. Most likely the pain was unbearable right now. He seemed okay, but he looked as if he was beaten up pretty bad.

"He looks terrible."

"He's been trying to keep everyone alive and well, but he completely forgot about his own health. He has a temperature too. I'm sure you guys would love to talk to him but he needs to rest. I think he's really sick."

"Will he be okay, Ryder?" Everest asked.

"He'll be just fine, thanks to Radar."

A loud motor sounded through the mine. Rubble began to dig.

Marshall shot up, "What's happening? Another cave in?"

"No, it's okay, Marshall."

"Is that Rubble?! What is he doing?! I thought…"

"We found a way out and we have to risk it," Ryder explained.

"Marshall!" The pad shouted.

"Guy's, your okay," Marshall smiled weakly.

His voice sounded just as bad as he looked and he didn't look the greatest.

"You're going to be okay now," Radar assured, "Just rest easy, got it, doc?"

Marshall smiled and nodded, "Yea sure."

Marshall laid back and groaned at his hurting paw.

"Thanks for this, Radar," Ryder smiled, "You really saved out tails."

"I just wanted to help," Radar scratched his head.

Ryder smiled, "Well, it helped a whole bunch. You know, the PAW Patrol could use a pup like you."

Radar's eyes shot open wide, "W-what? You mean… join the PAW Patrol?"

"Yea, sure, why not?" Ryder smiled, "You look like you have some really useful skills."

"Yea, you should do it," Skye cheered.

Jake put him, "Yea come on. Think of it, dude. It seems like something of your tastes. You seem to like to help people."

"Alright, I'll do it," He smiled.

"Whoo hoo!" The all cheered.

"You won't regret this, dude," Zuma smiled.

"Yeah, just get used to the weekly nightmare of baths. though. Egh, I can't stand baths."

"Hah Hah, well after this, I think I'm going to take a nice bath," Ryder laughed, "I'm all covered in dirt."

"Hey! We can see the screw from Rubble's bulldozer! It's working!"

The townspeople cheered and encouraged the act. The rock was holding so far.

"Well, see you soon," Ryder smiled.

"Sure thing, Ryder," The pups agreed.

"Bye for now," Ryder smiled and shut it off.

He watched Rubble's progress and then the cheers of all the workers rang out as Rubble drove through. They were free!

"Whoo hoo! Were out!" Called a miner.

"Were free!" Said another.

"We can go home!" Cried one other.

Ryder smiled and called chase, "Let's get everyone out of here."

The next day, everyone was fully rested and washed. Marshall was walking with a limp, but it wasn't anything time couldn't cure. The mayor held a ceremony in honor of Radar's and PAW Patrol's services.

"For heroic deeds and the assistance of saving our residence, I, Mayor Goodway, present to you, young Radar, the medal for Pup of the Year!"

Radar blushed as it was put around him.

"Aw gee, thanks Mayor," He chuckled.

"Ryder, you and your pups have done it again. Thank you for your assistance."

"Thanks Mayor Goodway, but I think the thanks belongs mostly to Rubble, Chase, and Marshall today."

Rubble and Chase shook their head, "Naw, just Marshall."

"Huh?"

Marshall looked at them.

"There right, if it wasn't for you, Marshall, the workers would never have made it. You really helped a lot of people today."

"It's what we do," Marshall blushed, "I was just doing what you taught me."

"But you did it is the point," Ryder smiled.

"Indeed. And to honor you for your good deeds I give you a medal as well. For the best medical pup that has ever lived."

Marshall accepted the gold medal with a dog and a cross in front.

"Wow, thanks," He said almost in tears.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ryder pulled something form his pocket.

"Radar, I believe I have a promise to keep."

Radar's tail began to wag.

"For helping us out we would like to make you an official member of the PAW Patrol!"

"Yes!" He cheered.

Ryder got him still and fitted the black shield with a radar on it around the pups neck.

"PAW Patrol! Ten-hut!" Ryder called.

They stood in a line and straightened out and saluted Radar.

"Now as for the rest of PAW Patrol, I have supplied an unlimited supply of treats for you."

She motioned to a giant pile. The Pups looked at it in awe. They looked at Ryder for permission. He nodded and let them go wild. Thus the day would go on to be one of PAW Patrols' greatest rescues.


	2. Pups At Sea

The pups ran away from the proclaimed "It-One". Tag was always a fun game for them if all else was boring. Radar was the unfortunate one, but this didn't' last long. Despite his tech-savvy nature he was actually a fast runner. But his stamina was in need of help. He could only run for so long before having to hid to gain some air. Marshall was the only one able to rival his speed. In fact, besides the time he ran out of air, he was the only one able to catch him. Eventually he had to quit do to the measure of running he was doing. Everest was present as well since she was getting board on the mountain.

"You can't catch me this time, Chase!" Marshall called out running like a thunderbolt.

"Well, I'm tailing you," Chase huffed.

Marshall had the best stamina too. Great combination-speed and stamina I mean-unless you're trying to race tot eh hospital which would set you up quite nicely if you were as carless as the unfortunate Dalmatian.

"Get him, Chase! Come on!" Skye cheered, "You're slower than usual!"

"Oh yea?" He changed targets as Marshall was coming around to her.

"Eek!"

She bolted but Chase had already had his top speed and caught her faster than she could say, "Doggone it."

"Got you," Chase ran off.

He too had excellent stamina. Of course, he and Marshall both exercised together as much as possible. Skye chased after Rocky who taunted her once in a while since her small legs weren't exactly what gave her the advantage to these running games. She dove at him but he was too quick for her.

"Missed me, sorry," He bolted again and passed up Rubble who became the next target.

"Ah, she's after me!" He screamed.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, but he was probably the only one of the group she could catch.

"Your it," She took off and his behind a random house.

He didn't see where she took off and had to target Zuma. He took off not letting Rubble even have an inch of his bubble of personal space.

"Nu uh, not me, pal!"

Rubble ran harder and started catching up, but he was too fast. His target was Now Everest.

"Eek, no, someone help!" She laughed

He was just about to touch her when…

"Pups to the lookout!"

He stopped to a screeching halt and crashed into Radar.

"Ryder needs us!"

The pups raced to the elevator, "Ryder needs us!"

Radar tried to race over as well but Marshall tripped over him trying to get over there. He crashed into the elevator along with all the other pups.

"Hey guys,' He chuckled, "Was this a bad time to _drop in_?"

They laughed and Radar got in, "Sorry about that, doc."

"It's cool, I always seem to end up like this anyway," Marshall smiled.

In the first days of Radar's membership, Marshall was the first pup he made good friends with. He usually called him doc for his skills and the medal he earned that day for his deeds. It was supposed to be a major compliment for those in the field.

The elevator rose to the top and they hopped out in a line. Everest on the far side of Ryder's right and Radar to the far side of Ryder's left. Radar liked his knew apparel. He and Ryder worked together on his pup pack for Ryder to get a feel of Radar's skills. His vest was a black with two dark green satellite dishes on the sides sending out a sonar signal. His collar was also black but the radar on it was the same shade of green as the collar. His pack was a full metallic black with no green touch. It was complete with a headset that covered one ear that had a microphone.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir," Chase saluted.

Ryder smiled and said, "Captain Turbot has called us in an emergency. He struck something under the water and it's slowly sinking his ship."

"Oh no," The pups mumbled.

"Rocky, you're going to help us patch it up," Ryder brought his tag up.

"What! Are you kidding? That's one giant bath tub out there!" He shouted.

Ryder eyed him.

"Huhhh, don't lose it reuse it," He said without amusement.

"Good, Zuma, I need you to help with towing him just in case if he can't get out. And I think Rocky will need a ride.

Rocky gulped.

"Let's dive in!" He cheered.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

The two slid down the slide while Ryder went down his poll.

"So, what do we do?" Radar asked.

"We sometimes like to see the missions take place," Skye said watching the screen.

The three contacts turned on.

"Well, okay…"

There was silence as they watched the mission take place.

"Go fish?"

"Oh oh, I'll play!" Marshall raised his paw.

The rest of them did in that manner. Radar got a thing of cards and shuffled them, then laid them out.

X

Ryder, Rocky, and Zuma made it to Turbot's place and stopped.

"Alright, Rocky, do you have anything that could patch the ship?"

"Yea," He shuffled around in his truck, "Here it is."

"Good, bring your tools, too, just in case. Get a ride with Zuma, here we go!"

He drove down and turned his ATV to a jet ski. Zuma drove over to Turbot and let Rubble off. Ryder also boarded.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. It's over here.

"Huh? It's not even letting any water in," Rocky said with a cocked eyebrow, "Wait, no water. Hah that's awesome. Welp, let's get this mission done, shall we?"

"That's not the only problem," Turbot stopped him, "My engine's just took a good breaking to my little, odd accident ."

Rocky sighed, "Never easy is it?"

"We'll get them fixed, Captain." Let's go, Rocky."

"'Kay," He sighed.

They got to fixing the whole. Zuma reclined in his seat and hummed to himself. He didn't' even notice the oversized fin passing behind him but the second time it came around got his attention.

"What was that?" HE asked hearing the water swish.

He shrugged but let himself be aware. He heard it again this time seeing one spipe of the fine.

"Uh," He clicked his collar, "Ryder, we may have a problem. The possibility of Turbot's damage was probably an alive one."

"Huh, that sounds odd. Just keep your eyes open," Ryder said in the com.

"Okay," Zuma said insecurely.

An idea hatched in his head, he clicked his collar again and asked, "Radar, could you monitor our position with you radary thingy stuff?"

"Sure," He replied jollily.

"I always wanted a good reason to try this," Radar said with excitement.

A green pad showed up on his left side with a miniature computer and a green screen that asked for an paw scan. The pack also opened with a miniature satellite that twirled and made a few mores code signals. The head set brought out an eye peace that flashed a few things for him. Radar used the paw scan and accessed a satellite that monitored their position. He used the touch screen of the computer to find Zuma's location and scanned for heat signatures.

"No, nothing except you guys," Radar smiled, "I love this thing. Ryder is so cool."

"Yea yea, but are you sure? Try checking something to detect fish or… big… monstrous… things…"

"I don't think that exists but I'll do my… best… Uh, Zuma, something big did just show up."

"What? Oh your messing with me, aren't you?"

"Uh no, ZUma, you guys need to… hurry up. Wow that's huge," Radar said with a gulp.

The rest of the gang joined in to see what he was talking about.

"Oh man," Chase widened his eyes.

"Zuma, alert Ryder, if that thing is after you have to get out of there!" Skye screamed.

"Okay," He said quickly, "Ryder, we got to move!"

"What? Why?"

"Big, signature, things its…"

A shadow over looked them. Zuma turned around. Captain saw it too.

"That's a very big fish," Ryder gulped.

The hole was patched but the Flounder wasn't ready to move. Ryder acted quickly and threw a rope to Turbot. Zuma got the hint and threw on to Rocky. They tied them down and Ryder gave the shout.

"STEP ON IT!"

The two hit the accelerators to the floor or as far as they could go and zoomed off. The big fish landed and gave them a boost but it didn't last long. It was after them.

"Come on, the Flounder needs to move! Why can't we help them by using its engines?"

"Because they're done in, weren't you listening?" Turbot said back.

"Oh great," Rocky sighed.

He still had his tools. He nodded and grabbed them.

"Let's fix it then."

They ran to it and started working immediately. The propellers were broken off. Nothing was wrong with the engine. Rocky looked for something to replace them. Incidentally he had replacement propellers.

"What were the chances of that happening?" Rocky laughed.

"Way to go, Rocky, ya rascal," Turbot pet him roughly.

"Thanks," Rokcy smiled, "Get the engine started when I say."

Turbot ran for it as Rocky finished replacing the propellers.

"Now!"

The engine ran perfectly and Turbot pushed it to its max. The group got a lot faster. Just in time too. The giant fish was gaining.

"We'll have to go out in open water!" Ryder shouted.

"Right behind you!" Zuma saluted.

They stepped on it and noticed a few rocks ahead.

"Turn right!"

They did.

"Turn left!"

They… almost did.

"Turn another right!"

They did but skimmed another rock. The giant fish was hitting each of them. But they weren't entirely aware of where they were going… or how far.

"We have to go faster, we need to lose it!" Ryder shouted.

"Captain, do you have anything we could lift off the boat?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not throwing Wally off to that thing!" He replied, "But otherwise I don't' have anything else!"

Rocky looked around. The anchor!

"What about that anchor on board?" He asked.

"Good thinking," Turbot agreed. They cut the chain and lift it but tried to balance so they wouldn't drop it.

"Alright, on three," Rocky said.

"Right behind ya," Captain turbot gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, one, two…"

The creature got closer.

"Wait."

It was almost there.

"Three!"

The threw it and it bashed into the giant fish which stopped entirely and sank in pain.

"Whew, we did it," rocky sighed.

Then there was sputtering. They turned and saw the engine. It proofed out black soot at them. They coughed and dreaded the moment. The fish could come at any moment.

"Did you… forget to bring extra gas by any chance?" Rocky asked.

"Hah! Me? Well as a captain it is my responsibility to be prepared for such moments.!"

"And were you?" Rocky asked, wagging his tale.

"No," Turbot hung his body.

Rocky dropped his tale. Ryder and Zuma stopped too.

"Uh oh," Zuma said looking at his fuel gage.

Ryder looked at his: empty.

"Man," He beat it.

He took out his pad and tried to call the Lookout. It was static. He tried Radar personally. Nothing. He looked around and noticed where they were. Adventure island was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh oh," He rubbed his face ,"Rocky, pull me and Zuma aboard!"

Rocky and Turbot got to it immediately. They didn't know where they were and they had no gas. They were stranded. Ryder knew this, but they weren't going to like the news.

X

"What do you mean you lost contact?" Chase asked.

"I mean they reached a dark zone in the ocean!" Radar replied for the millionth time.

"What is a dark zone?" Rubble asked.

"A stupid place where you can't get contact whatsoever! Now everyone close your peepholes!" It was silent.

Radar tried situating something to get contact.

"Shoot, I can't seem to see them either. The satellites don't' clear that area."

"Well, we have to do something," Skye said in worry, "This can't be happening again!"

"Yea, it was bad enough when we were stuck," Rubble whined.

"We had better ways to communicate with you then," Radar sighed, "I can outsmart rock; rock doesn't even have a brain! Ocean? Ocean has many brains, all swimming around and causing trouble, eating each other, and maybe chewing on anything to send signals out so you can communicate to people. I can't do anything about that."

"So you can't track them in any way?" Everest asked.

"Not even a scent is left from them," Radar shook his head, "If I can something to send a signal over there I can find them no sweat. But otherwise… we don't know where they are."

"I can scout around and see if I can find any traces," Skye piped up.

"Bad idea, we'll need to get Jake. He'll make a plan, I'm sure. He helped you guys before, right?"

"Yea, he has a point," Marshall agreed, "Let's call Jake."

"Then Here we go," Chase nodded at radar.

"Jake this is Radar, over."

X

"Do you see anything Wally!?" Yelled Turbot.

Wally swam up and shook his head.

"Wally says we lost it. Yipee!" Turbot celebrated.

"That's about as good as news gets for now," Zuma sighed, "I could use my diving gear to get me back and we can come back for you."

"Sure, but do you know which way to go?" Ryder asked.

"That's easy," Zuma smiled, "I'll have to go… um… that… no, tha… heh heh… Well let me just get my map and compass.

"You have a map and compass? Way to go, PAW Patrol," Turbot cheered.

"Yea just… give me a sec… Here's… the map," Zuma help it up for Ryder to reach.

"And here's…. here's…. uh, on sec," Zuma chuckled nervously.

"My compass! It's gone!" Zuma shouted in horror.

"Oh dear," Turbot rubbed his left arm.

"That's okay, Zuma, we can find out by the sun. Remember, it goes east to west," Ryder smiled.

"But which is which?" Rocky asked.

"Like I said, east to west," Ryder smiled, "It rises from the east, drops form the west."

"Tell that to the clouds covering it up," Rocky said dropping his ears, "More water, great."

Ryder sighed too seeing that the clouds were blocking the sun.

"Well, this isn't good. Don't' worry, I'm sure the gang is working it out at home."

The pups, Ryder, Turbot, and Wally all looked at the unanimous direction as if to look at home. They had hope in their eyes that they were working it out now. Faith grew knowing that Radar's skills might prove useful again.

X

Radar tapped a few keys and regretted it as soon as he found the results, "Shucks."

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"Climate's skyrocketing. They're going to have motion sickness in the worst case tonight," Radar sighed.

Marshall walked in and asked, "And we don't' have any way to warn them."

"I'll do my best but that storm is probably going to stop any of my attempts. I've got to go to my truck, this is too weak."

"I'll come with you," Marshall volunteered.

Radar and Marshall went down the elevator and stopped.

"What is that?" Marshall asked.

They walked over to the things that peeked their interest.

"Zuma's compass," Radar sighed, "Now we know there lost."

Marshall took it and shook his head. He followed Radar in his truck.

"Wow, this is bigger than mine," Marshall admired.

"Yea, well, I need to catch my signals," Radar chuckled.

He got on a computer and started clicking the keys.

"Okay, so, we have no way of communicating with them, they're about to have a serious storm that could very well make them sick, and they are lost. Those are some nice things to know. Let's see if we can find a way to track them in their steps."

He saved their last location but that may not do. There was no knowing how far they were out there.

"So, should we check their last known location?" Marshall asked.

"Well, doc, if was that easy then I would have said it was a good idea instead of calling Jake. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's on his way," Marshall replied.

Marshall thought hard of a solution. Chase came in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Jake's here."

Jake peaked his head in, "Hey dudes. Wow, Radar, nice truck."

"Thanks, Jake. We need your help again. Do you know anything about ocean rescues?"

"Can't say I do," Jake shrugged, "I don't go out of the ocean very often."

Radar scratched and twirled in his chair.

"We'll just gave to but head then."

X

Everyone stared at the map.

"I can't believe that I left my compass. I could have sworn I kept it in my pup house," Zuma groaned.

"It's not your fault, Zuma," Ryder comforted.

Rocky jumped at the thunder, "I think it's about to rain."

Turbot opened his boat door and called, "Hey, you'd better come in. It's about to get super soaked and wobbly. Wouldn't want you out here in that."

They grabbed the map and ran inside.

"Any luck on figuring out where we got lost?" Turbot asked with high hopes.

They were silent.

"Alright then, squid jerky?" he offered.

"No thanks, were not quite hungry, " Ryder replied.

Ryder laid out his map and took out his pad.

"Maybe I can make my pup pad download a compass perhaps I could create one. Do you have any magnets?"

Turbot shook his head and chewed on some of the jerky and replied, "Nope, sorry."

"Paperclips?"

"Hmm mm."

Ryder scratched his head and tried to do something with this pad but there wasn't much there to work with.

"Well, creating one is going to be hard without the sun. I guess we'll just have to wait."

Rocky looked at Zuma, "Do you think we'll make it?"

"If this storm doesn't sink us: yes," Zuma replied.

"And if it does?" Rocky shivered.

"Then I would have learned how to swim and no."

Rocky groaned and laid down.

"Try to get some rest, and don't mind the storm, pups. We'll get rescued tomorrow," Ryder smiled.

They smiled back and found a good place to rest. The boat was beginning to rock and the storm was starting up.

"Night pups," Ryder said.

"Night," They replied.

"Good night, Captain Turbot."

"Good night, Ryder," Turbot replied but fell right to sleep with Wally.

"Pft, look at that, they're so used to the ocean they get knocked right out," Rocky sighed.

Zuma shrugged, "That's the advantage of the water life."

He yawned and stretched, "Goodnight, Rocky."

"What? You too? Oww," Rocky dropped his head on his paws and muttered to himself.

"Heh, I guess it's just you and me then, huh Rocky?" Ryder smiled, "Come on."

Rocky walked over and hopped onto his owner's chest. Ryder pet Rocky as he slowly drifted. Soon enough they both were beginning to get tired. The rocking was more relaxing than it probably was supposed to. The thundering, however, was a loud voice that needed to shut up. Deep down, Ryder knew his pups were trying to find a way to find them and get them home, but thinking they weren't wasn't the problem. The problem was if they would. He didn't want their rescue team to die out and become a legend. He was sure there was so many more people who would need their help. But, there was nothing he could do. He made a mental note to always keep a map and compass with him at all times if he made it through. Moments like this needed to be avoided. There was probably a ton of things he needed to change. Equipment and supply checks were one of them. Ryder closed his eyes and sworn to never let a moment like this take them unprepared again.

X

Marshall watched Radar's screen. Radar was walking out around town to use a ping system that might find Ryder and the two missing pup's location.

"Anything?" Radar asked.

Marshall shook his head, "Nope, nothing. They must be really far out."

Radar sighed on the com and replied, "Alright, I'm coming back; I don't we'll find them today, doc."

Marshall nodded and said, "I'm turning off the monitor."

"Go ahead, " Radar nodded.

Marshall pressed a button and the map disappeared. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Marshall, have we found anything?" Chase asked.

"No, not yet," Marshall replied.

Marshall stepped out and sighed, hanging his head above the ground.

"We'll find them; don't worry," Chase put a paw on his shoulder.

"I know," Marshall nodded, "It's not finding them that scares me it's what condition. I've seen a lot of different kinds and, believe me, I know the ones you can't recover from. I only hope tomorrow will ease up for them but stay cloudy. The sun in the ocean is as killer as the desert."

Chase nodded and looked at the same direction Marshall was. He could see Skye crying under the tree, while lookout out at the waters.

"If it's condition were talking about, I'm more worried about the team," Said Chase.

Marshall looked at his meaning and agreed, "Yea, I'd hate for everyone's spirit to be down all the time. Then who could we save?"

"If we don't find them; I don't think we'll be doing any saving," Chase hung his head.

The entire team seemed depressed. Radar probably felt hopeless, Rubble tossed a ball pack and forth with his paw, Skye cried under a tree, alone, and Everest was at the beach with Jake comforting her.

"We should talk to them, encourage them, you know? It's what we have to do as the eldest members," Chase said, "It might be good that they see were not giving up."

"Good idea," Marshall nodded.

Marshall went for Rubble since he didn't have anyone to talk to and Chase went for Skye since she was alone too. Chase approached and stayed quite at first. He laid down at the grass next to her and still didn't say anything. She sniffled and looked at him.

"Sorry, I just want to sit here for a while," He smiled at her.

She smiled and replied, "Be my guest."

"Worried about them?" Chase asked.

Skye nodded and tried not to sob.

"We'll find them. Tomorrow, I promise," Chase said leaning close so she could understand she wasn't alone.

"But we didn't find you in two days," She cried.

"Yes, you did," He smiled, his chance had come, "We were stuck, you knew exactly where we were, though."

Skye looked down.

"Finding people is the easy part of the mission. Getting them out is what's hard. But it's easy to get a drifting boat out of the ocean. Radar will locate them, and we'll get them out. Jake might figure something out. We have more odds of finding them than you think."

Skye wiped her nose and eyes and smiled, "Thanks Chase."

He smiled back and nodded, "Sure."

X X X

Marshall stopped the bal before it traveled too far away from Rubble.

"Can I join?" He smiled.

"Sure," Rubble replied dully.

Marshall walked away some with the ball but tripped over a tree root and sent himself on the ball and started to roll around he ended up running straight into a branch and seeing stars. Rubble tried not to laugh but he had to.

 _That was easy_ , Marshall smiled, "I'm okay!"

Rubble ran over and helped him up.

"You've got to be more careful, Marshall," Rubble giggled.

"Yea, okay," Marshall wobbled, "So, you okay now? You looked a little sad while I was watching ya."

Rubble slumped and replied, "Yea, I'm worried about Ryder, Zuma, and Rocky. We can't be PAW Patrol without them."

Marshall nodded, "Yea, I know. But we don't have to worry about that. We'll find them."

Marshall didn't even bother to mention condition. He knew Rubble wasn't as tough natured as Chase, and he never promised they'd find them alive. Rubble would catch that.

"You think so?" Rubble asked.

"Yea, in fact, the probability is a lot higher than not," Marshall bluffed, "Rubble, Ryder wouldn't want us to give up hope, and her certainly wouldn't want us to stop rescuing people. So if we don't; we should keep being PAW Patrol. In honor of them."

Rubble nodded and wiped his crying residue off, "Okay, your right, Marshall."

Marshall smiled.

"For them," Rubble straightened up, "I've got to be strong, for them."

"That's it," Marshall pat his back, "I've got to check with Radar now. You should just relax for today. We'll pick it back up tomorrow."

Rubble nodded, "Okay."

Marshall saw Radar returning from his walk. He walked to Radar but stopped a few steps seeing that Everest wasn't getting any better. He looked at the two trying to weigh his decisions.

"It looks like Jake needs help," Chase said behind him, "I'd go and talk to her, but I need to check with Radar. Go for me would ya?"

Chase walked away without Marshall's confirmation. Everest won. He walked down the beach and cleared his throat.

"Hey, mind that I join…"

He accidentally stepped on something that flew up and smacked him straight in the face. He covered his nose and stepped back. Something use was under his feet and flipped up getting the back of his head. He rolled forward and his face was again assaulted by a plastic shovel. He stopped moving and fell where he was, but incidentally hit a bucket which flipped over and landed nicely on his muzzle. Everest and Jake saw the whole thing and laughed unashamedly.

"I'm okay," Marshall groaned.

He sneezed the bucket off because of the sand tickling his nose, but the bucket flew back down and hit his head. He was too scared to move.

"Are you okay now there, dude?" Jake laughed.

"Yea," Marshall replied, "I think I might have angered mother nature though."

Everest walked over and stood over Marshall. He saw her upside-down and chuckled nervously.

"I feel something soft under my back."

"You're on a sand castle," She giggled.

"What?!"

Marshall flew right off and stared at his destroyed creation.

"Aw, I worked hard on that."

Everest giggled. Marshall realized the destruction was well worth it.

"Well, at least it cheered you up."

"Jake, can you come over here?" Radar asked.

"See ya, dudes, gotta go," He got up and dust off the sand.

Everest and Marshall were left alone to talk.

"The water is beautiful isn't it?" Everest asked.

"Yea, but sometime I like it better when its frozen," Marshall replied, "Then I can make a waterslide and we have more fun that way."

"Yea," Everest agreed, "I thinks so too."

Marshall sighed and listened to the waves, "But, you know, I'm glad that it doesn't say that way. The waves are a good thing to listen to when I need to think. You should try it. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath… and listen."

Everest closed her eyes; she could hear the waves. She took a deep breath; and she could smell the water. The combination felt nice. Everest smiled as her mind cleared and the depression left. Marshall did the same and smiled.

"Okay, now follow me," Marshall led her out to the shoreline and the water touched their paws.

"Brr, it feels like ice water," Everest shivered.

"It's okay, just adjust and wait," Marshall smiled.

She did and the water felt a tad warmer.

"There, now repeat why I said before."

She did and the experience was far more stimulating. She moaned and relaxed. Marshall sighed and the two stood there, just listening to the waves, feeling the water; breathing the air. It was very refreshing.

"Marshall."

Marshall didn't' stop and replied, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Marshall smiled and looked at her. She was staring at him.

"What are friends for?" Marshall turned and began to leave, "I'll leave so you can have some time alone."

She stopped him, "No wait, stay here. It's easier when a friend is around."

He shrugged and replied, "Okay, sure."

She relaxed again and sighed. Marshall watched her but looked back out the horizon beyond the bridge.

"We'll find them," He told himself, "We have to."

X

In the morning Rocky was the first up. The storm had subsided but that didn't stop his sick feeling.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," He groaned. He raced out of the boat and vomited over the side.

"You okay there, Rocky?" Zuma asked.

"Huh where are you?" Rocky asked, looking around.

"Down here," He called.

Rocky slowly looked down and saw a heavily breathing Zuma. It looked like the regurgitation barely missed him.

"Sorry," Rocky chuckled.

"No worries, at least it didn't get me," Zuma smiled.

He was digging through his hovercraft for some reason.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked.

"I'm seeing if I got any food from my emergency stash here. Here we are."

He pulled out a green packet and hopped back into the boat and smacked his lips, "It tastes like wood but at least it won't be affected by your seasickness."

Zuma handed him a piece which Rocky took gladly. He was right, it tasted like wood, but it was the best wood he ever had in his life."

"Yea, that hits the spot," Rocky sighed.

Ryder stepped out and looked above. The sun was blazing with medium clouds. Good day for the beach, but in the ocean? Not so much.

"Hmm, its seems to be about nine," Ryder said, "Good morning, guys, sleep well?"

"I slept nicely," Zuma replied.

"I thought we sunk," Rocky chuckled, "I'm glad it was just a nightmare."

Captain Turbot came out yawing and stretching, "Morning, PAW Patrol."

"Good morning, Captain Turbot," The all replied.

"Sleep well, Captain?" Zuma asked.

"Well, I have a few cricks here in there but I feel great otherwise. What's for breakfast?"

Zuma and Rocky looked at each other.

"Uh, I have this bread," Zuma smiled.

"Ooh, that looks tasty," Turbot smiled.

He took a piece given and ate it, "Hmm, tastes like wood."

Ryder tried it and added, "Well, wood just became my favorite flavor. Alright, we now that the sun is out we can see if we can locate where we are."

"That might be a problem, Ryder. We mostly likely relocated when we were sleeping. Who knows how long we've been taken which ever direction?"

Ryder thought a moment, "That's a good point, Zuma."

Ryder went back inside to look at the map and came back out at the sun, "But we can at least get a sense of direction."

He found north and pointed at it. The map was back in front of him. He looked around the ocean to see if there was anything to mark their location, but nothing helpful was present. A map and a sense of direction was helpful, but a landmark wouldn't have been too much to ask, hopefully. Rocky didn't want to be around the water anymore so he went back inside. Zuma followed.

"Dude, this place is kind of a mess," Rocky sighed.

"Yea, but boats are like that aren't they?" Zuma asked.

"You're asking me?" Rocky asked.

"You're asking me if you're asking you? No, dude, I was seeing if we were on the same boat. Heh, no pun intended. You were supposed to agree with me, It was a rhetorical question."

Rocky rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Uh, not pun intended."

"Hah, it was a good one though," Zuma laughed.

"Yea, I guess it was," Rocky smiled.

The laughed together until a snap was heard. A bunch of metal landed on Zuma. He groaned and was thankful for his helmet.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

Zuma stoop up and replied, "I've been better."

On top of his helmet was a bar that got stuff and a spinning sheet of bent metal. Rocky froze and laughed.

"You look hilarious right now!" He shouted.

"Aw, gee, why don't you help a friend out instead of laugh at him?" Zuma asked.

"Sure… wait…," And idea was beginning to form in Rocky's head.

"Are you alright, there, mate?" Zuma asked.

Rocky examined all the metal and the things around him. He felt something coming together.

"Dude, I could…"

His mind was swirling with ideas. In that room there was a million things he could create. A generator? A windmill? Maybe a new engine and a generator! No, none of those would do. His final idea came in.

"Dude! I could make a satellite!" Rocky screamed.

"What?!" Zuma asked, "You'd better not be messing with me!"

"No, really, I could!" Rocky exclaimed with laugher.

He didn't' wait any time getting all the metal and gathering them in piles.

"If I do this right, I could send a signal for Radar to track and he could send help. Maybe even get us to communicate!"

"But how long will that take?" Zuma asked curiously.

"Long enough. Half the day if I have everything. Go to turbot and ask him if he has a anything like a big battery. I don't' want to have to make one myself."

"You got it, buddy," Zuma replied excitedly.

He charged out the door and ran into Wally, "Oops, sorry. Captain Turbot! Other than gas does this thing have any other fueling source?"

Turbot replied positively, "Why, sure. How else do I get my lighting and all?"

Zuma shouted excitedly, "Whoo hoo, we need it!"

Ryder tried to get Zuma to calm down so he could ask why Zuma was so excited, "Zuma! Zuma! What are you and Rocky doing?"

"Rocky and I found some scrap metal and he found just enough parts to make a satellite. We could send signals for radar to track and he could find us. We need the Flounder's battery to power it!"

"Say no more, I'll get it!" Turbot raced to the battery's location.

"Nice work," Ryder pet Zuma.

"It was all Rocky, sir," Zuma smiled.

Rocky got the rough model out and Wally and Zuma helped get the rest of the scrap metal for him to finish his work. If they finished it inside then there would be no getting it out. Ryder helped him and Turbot came with the battery.

"Okay, we just need some copper wire," Rocky blew out.

"Here, use the wire in my collar," Zuma sacrificed his collar.

"Good pup, Zuma," Ryder smiled.

Zuma smiled back and Rocky used the little wire that was there and transferred it to the makeshift satellite.

"Now, to make the signal I'm going to need to use my collar and try to call someone," Rocky took off his collar and opened it rewiring it to the satellite.

"Alright, let's hope this works," Rocky sighed.

He flipped the switch and turned on his collar. The satellite began to spin and make a few sounds that made the group insecure, but Rocky knew it would stay together.

"Radar, Radar, are you there?" Ryder tried.

X

Radar was fast asleep in his truck when he heard something on his computer.

"What is that?" He groaned getting up.

He checked it and what he saw surprised him. The black zone turned grey. That was enough for him to clear the signal and pinpoint Ryder! He got on the coms and called for everyone to come to his truck. He immediately began to clear up the signal and the best sounding static to ever exist came thought with a…

"Radar, are you there?"

X

Ryder tried again, "Radar, come in."

"I hear you, boss!" Radar suddenly shouted in HD perfection.

The pups celebrated as they heard Radar shout in excitement, "Contact, I have contact! PAW Patrol, we found them!"

"Radar, it's great to hear from you," Ryder smiled.

"Boy, am I glad to hear from you too, boss," Radar laughed.

The rest of the group could be heard crowding his computer.

"Ryder we were so worried!" Skye shouted.

"Ryder, your alive!" Rubble cried.

"Zuma, Rocky, are you there?" Marshall asked.

"Were here!" They replied.

"You guys are okay!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yea, but we need help," Ryder replied, "Were out of gas."

"Say no more, Ryder, dude, were on our way!" Jake exclaimed, "Let's go everyone, were on our way!"

They excited the van and ran to get rent a beat with a long enough fuel span to get there and back.

"I'll monitor your location and where they are," Radar called.

A group of fisherman were more than happy to help for free. They boarded and headed out for sea. Radar said directions to Marshall who repeated them to the fisherman steering. Soon, they could see the Flounder and Ryder and Zuma's vehicles. They brought some gas for all the vehicles to make it back. By the end of the day, Rocky was kissing the sand.

"Land! Glorious land!" He cried.

The pups laughed at him. They were home with everyone in good shape and together. They thanked the fishermen and returned to the Lookout. Radar was there to greet them.

"Welcome back, boss. Rocky, you genius, you made a satellite didn't you?" Laughed Radar.

"Yup, couldn't have done it without their help though. But thanks for the tip of using collars to make signals."

"Heh, no problem, brother," Radar laughed.

They did a secret handshake and returned to Ryder.

"Well, everyone, it's good to be back," Ryder smiled, "But I really think we're going to need baths."

Rocky gulped, "What?!"

"Sorry, Rocky, but some things can't be avoided. You have to get wet one day or another," Ryder laughed.

"Aw," rocky slumped over and the everyone laughed at him.

On the bright side, they were home and no longer out there. Supposedly, the bath was worth it. It was better than being stuck out I the ocean after all.


	3. In a Dark Dark Cave

Zuma chuckled at his cards and shook his head, "Sorry, Marshall, go fish."

Marshall sighed and picked up a card from the center of the circle. He looked at it and smiled.

"Well, fish fish, getcha wish," He chuckled.

"Daw!" The circle groaned.

"How the hey are you doing that?" Radar asked.

"Can't accuse me of cheating since you shuffled them," Marshall grinned.

"How can't we? You knew exactly how I was gonna shuffle them and you changed them in that right order, didn't you?" Radar glared.

"That's… kinda far retched, eh Radar?" Asked Chase.

Radar grumbled to himself. He looked at his two matches but saw Marshall's fifteen. He got lucky today. Luckier than usual.

"Face it guys, your beat today," He smiled.

They didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

"Pups, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder's calling!"

Marshall's luck had just run out, "What?! But…"

He sighed and got up but slipped on a few cards and turned into a tire that wheeled its way over Radar and into the crowed. They collapsed like bulling pins. Their eyes turned to him.

"Heh, just thought I'd _strike_ up a conversation," He jested.

They laughed even though it wasn't as funny a joke, but it didn't feel right if they stayed quite.

The elevator went up and they hopped out at attention.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, Sir!"

Ryder turned and seemed worried, "Alright pups, listen up. We've got a serious situation. Everest called in that Jake is missing. He had to leave early and he didn't come back when he promised. When she tried to contact him he had told her to call for help. His conditioned didn't sound good."

The pups went crazy.

"Is he okay?"

"Does she know what happened?"

"Where are they?"

"Everyone calm down! Fortunately, this wasn't too long ago and as far as we know, he's fine but going to need help soon. The mountain isn't bad right now so we won't need too many pups."

He brought up Chases tag, "Chase, you're going to see if you can track Jake anywhere."

"Chase is on the case," He saluted.

He drew up Skye's tag next, "Skye, you're going to look for him from the air. Tell us if you see anything."

"This pups gotta fly!" She flipped.

"Whoa, that was cool," Radar mumbled to Marshall.

"It's her charm," Marshall replied.

"Marshall," His tag came up next, "You're going to make sure he's okay when we find him."

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue," He smiled.

Last was Radar's, "Radar, you're going to go up there and help us by either tracking him or finding him by satellite camera. You'll also handle any emergency contact we'll need."

Radar smiled and was silent, "Uh… Radar on you six, boss? Nah, that's sounds weird."

The pups laughed.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you eventually," Ryder smiled, "Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

The pups slid down the slide but Radar had to go down the elevator since he was separately parked. They boarded their vehicles and left for Jake's mountain. When they got to his cabin Everest was waiting. She looked pretty upset.

"This looks like a good place for me, boss," Radar called.

"Alright, you can stay here. Marshall you should stay too. Everest, are you alright?"

"Ryder, Jake won't pick up on his phone. I tried so many times and he…"

She began whined and began to shed tears. It was a light and quiet water work. Marshall came to her and comforted her.

"Boss, she's right, I can't see his phone signal anywhere," Radar shook his head.

Ryder looked down and saw his footprints.

"Alright, Chase, see if you pick up his scent. Skye, Radar, keep looking."

"Wait, Skye, I need you to land so I can attach a few things to your copter."

"Why?"

"Easier to spot him. And it will help having two eyes in the sky, right?" He asked.

"Okay, I'm coming," She nodded.

He equipped the helicopter with a satellite that would send a stronger signal just in case the phone had power and could be tracked. He also equipped a camera that sent feed to his van.

"Alright, your set. Good luck," Radar saluted.

"Let's take to the sky," She smiled.

"Oh great, she has two of them and I don't even have one!" Radar grumbled.

He began to list off a bunch of them that didn't even sound right or were too long. It made Everest giggle, but she still was upset.

"Doc, you should keep her inside. We can take care of this. If we need more paws we'll say so," Radar instructed.

"Sure, come on, Everest," He led her inside.

Everest didn't want to go inside; she wanted to help, but she knew she was better off not getting into trouble. She may be a member, but she was still was among the three youngest ones. Radar wasn't any better than her, but he was older, and being older meant experience. One would be better off listening to experience.

"Want some coco; I can make it," Marshall gave her a smile.

"Sure," She nodded.

She sat on the sofa and laid her head down. Marshall could be heard making the coco but he might have broken something. Everest had half a mind to make sure.

"It's okay, nothing broke!" He assured.

Guess not. She relaxed again and waited for it.

"Here's yours; I'm going to see if Radar wants any," Marshall gave her a cup and ran out the door.

He came back and shrugged, "Hmm, he's allergic. Oh well."

He made himself a cup and sat next to Everest. They were quiet. Everest lapped at her coco a bit but put it aside and slide next to Marshall. He didn't' have to listen to her; it just felt better that someone was hearing her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without him, Marshall," She was about to cry, "I want to believe he's okay, but I just don't know what to believe."

Marshall put his coco down and hugged her, "Well, you don't have to be scared. Jake is pretty tough and knows about winter and the mountain better than anyone. He's probably frozen up his phone and can't get here."

"But why would he ask for help?" She sniffed.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that," Marshall chuckled nervously, "Well, look on the bright side, if you had tried to communicate to him later you wouldn't have heard from him at all. We never have known to come and help."

She began to think. Finally, progress.

"See, now if _that_ happened, then you would know that there was something to worry about. I'm sure Radar will get something and we'll find him."

Everest took her coco and lapped at it some more. Marshall had a special way with making coco. It's what made him good at taking care of people. Well it was a part of it. Most of it was his skill and touch. His touch…

Marshall got his and breathed it in deeply before taking a few laps, "Ah, good stuff."

Everest grinned and stared at hers. A sudden realization came to her. She put her cup aside and left abruptly.

"Huh, wonder what that's about," Marshall said to himself.

He shrugged and smiled at his coco.

X

Chase sniffed and Ryder followed. So far the day was clear and the sky was good. What did Jake do to get lost? Whatever it was it must have been serious.

"Still got him?" Ryder asked.

"Yea, but it's getting faint. Hmm, skis. He went skiing. Come on, this way."

Ryder followed and Skye looked around close by.

"Skye, do you have anything up there?" Ryder asked.

"No," She replied, "There's nothing that I can see."

Ryder looked around and pulled out his pup pad, "Radar, come in."

"This is Radar, go ahead boss, over."

"Is Skye's camera helping us any?" Ryder asked.

"Yup, the camera is specially equipped with thermal vision so that if it sees him he'll get highlighted, over."

"That's great! How about the radar, Radar?"

Radar laughed and replied, "I'm trying to use a pulse-Doppler radar system and so far he's nowhere in sight. Maybe I'll use a motion tracker instead but… then again. I 'm capturing you guys just fine but he must be underground our something . I'll using a synthetic aperture radar and see if I can find any caves. If I can manipulate the radar just right I'll find some caves; then I can map them out for us, over."

"Alright, let us know if you see anything," Ryder closed it and continued to follow Chase.

"Hey, these tracks are pretty fresh. About… five hours," Chase called, "Jake!"

Ryder joined in and called Skye, but she didn't pick up.

"Skye? Skye? Skye, are you there?" Ryder asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was… it was a bad reception for a moment," She giggled nervously.

"Okay… Well, we might have something make sure there's nothing ahead."

Skye used her goggles and looked forward, "Nothing ahead."

Chase ran ahead, "I think he's nearby!"

Ryder followed. There was something on the ground. Chase sniffed it and gasped.

"It's Jakes!"

Ryder ran over and picked it up. Jakes phone.

"Radar, this is Ryder. We found Jakes phone," Ryder sighed.

"That's why I couldn't track it. Its frozen. But listen, boss, I hope your eyes are on the sky. I looked at the WSR, or Weather Surveillance Radar, and its getting rather dark up there, over."

Ryder looked up, "Oh."

The clouds were getting thicker and darker. Not to mention the sun was beginning to disappear.

"How long do we have?" Ryder asked.

"Hypothesis only: three hours, over."

"Alright, we should hopefully make it till then," Ryder nodded, "Ryder out."

"Wait, boss, I got the map, sending it to the pad. There are quite a few caves. Try the ones you recognize if that's possible, over."

The map came on the pup pad.

"Alright, thanks," Ryder smiled, "Chase, let's look at the cave nearest to us."

"On it," Chase ran to the cave that was in sight.

"Okay, try to be careful," Ryder warned.

"Yes sir," Chase replied.

Skye went on the com, "Do I have to go in there too?"

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to," Ryder laughed, "But it would be helpful."

Skye thought about it, "Okay, I'll go."

She landed nearby and hopped out, "For Jake, it's for Jake."

She took a deep breath and followed the two inside.

"Boss, I'll make sure to stay in contact the best I can, but your signal is going to start getting fuzzy, over," Radar warned.

"Got it, thanks," Ryder smiled, "Just do the best you can."

"And one more thing, over," Radar added nervously.

"What is it, Radar?" Ryder asked with a smile.

It wouldn't last long.

"Uh, remember my hypothesis, over?"

Ryder shrugged, "Yea."

"Well, I'm changing it from three hours…to three minutes," Radar gulped, "It's about to come down hard. I might even lose contact if I can't enhance my signal to get through the clouds. Of course, like you said, I'll do my best, over."

"Alright, Ryder out. Okay, pups, we need to step on it. Were about to get stormed on."

"Yes sir," Saluted Chase.

"Let's take to the sky," Skye replied.

X

Radar clicked at the keys and tried to clear his signal as fast as he could to get through the rock. The signal looked strong enough so he stopped and laid back.

"Wow, I have free time," He chuckled.

He got back to a computer and clicked on a game. He happily clicked away at it as it played. Marshall came in a moment later.

"Hey, how are we doing?" He asked.

"Were doing good so far," Radar replied, "Say, doc, do you think that they'll need help?"

"They'll tell us if they do," Marshall replied.

"Okay, how's Everest doing?"

Marshall shrugged, "She's fine."

"Is it a good idea to leave her alone?" Radar asked.

"…Maybe not, bye," Marshall said after some careful consideration.

"Did not think so," Radar chuckled.

Marshall raced back in and found Everest still on the couch. He sighed in relief.

"What?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing," He replied straightening out, "I was just getting cold."

"But wasn't Radar's truck warm?"

"You kiddin'? He's a malamute, he's not going to enjoy hot weather."

"Well, I'm a husky and I'm okay with it," She shrugged.

Marshall felt trapped, he had to come up with something.

"Well, he keeps his car at, like, fifty degrees. It's like he doesn't care about the cold. And I tripped into the snow."

It seemed to have worked.

"Okay then," She laid back down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I want to be out there, helping them," She replied, "Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because it's what Jake would have wanted," Marshall replied, "Why else do you think he asked you to call for us?"

She could see his point. He sat next to her again and gave her a goofy smile. She giggled.

"Don't you worry, they'll find him," Marshall comforted, "Besides, the weather is still as good as ever."

"Uh, Marshall," She pointed at the window.

"Oh…"

A snow storm began to pick up.

"Eh heh, of course, I did get a positive report that their on his trail."

She ducked her head and began to cry more.

"Hey, don't worry, their fine. You can ask Radar, come on. He'll even tell you."

She followed to the van which was surprisingly warm.

"Didn't you say it was cold in here?" She asked.

Marshall chuckled nervously and made a face at Radar.

"Uh, UI turned up the heat. Just thought it would be a little more homey if doc came back," He grinned plastically.

Everest shrugged, "Wow, it's kinda cool in here though."

"Hah! I get it. It's not cold in here it… cool… eh, never mind."

Marshall tried his best to keep Everest happy. Radar could see it and laughed to help the tension lift. Of course, Everest also laughed but only so daintily.

"Well, you guys can have a seat over there and I can pull up everyone's signature if you like."

"Yea, that'd be great, were here to make sure their fine," Marshall smiled.

"Well, you came to the right place," Radar smiled, "See, their fine."

Just then, Chase had tripped and slide down some rock.

"Oh no! They need our help," Everest ran out the door.

"No wait, he's… nice going, doc," Radar sighed.

"Me? You gave the idea that we should show her their feed. Ugh, Everest wait!"

Radar clicked on the keys and saved his game before seeing all the feeds from Skye, Chase, and Ryder's communicators.

"Darn, they must have knocked something out. Looks like I'm going to have to get over there. He raced out his door, trying to catch up with Everest and Marshall.

"Everest! Wait!" Marshall tried to get her to slow down.

X

Chase moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Chase?"

Chase jumped up, "Jake? Was that you?"

"Chase! Hey, dude!" Jake hugged him and scratched him, "Boy, am I glad to see you. I got lost in the cave for who knows how long!"

"Ooh, yea yea, right there," Chase submitted to the scratching, "We've been looking everywhere for you, Jake!"

"Chase! Are you okay?" Ryder asked.

"I'm fine! I found Jake!" Chase replied.

Ryder smiled at Skye and yelled, "Really? Wow! Can you see a way to get up?"

"No!" Chase replied, "We can't even see. Hold on, let me get my flashlight!"

Chase brought it out and sighed, "That's better. Ryder, were going to follow one of these paths. We'll try to find a way up as we go!"

"No point, dude. I've been trying separate ways and have always ended up here. I don't' know how long I can go either, I hurt my knee going down the same way you did," Jake shook his head.

"But there has to be some way out," Chase looked around.

"Only up, dude," Jake shrugged.

"Chase! Is your net able to reach this far?" Ryder asked.

"No!" Chase replied, "I can't see you it's so deep down here! Even if I point my light up there's no way to be sure how deep it is!"

"Okay, I'll go call Radar and Marshall," Skye told Ryder.

She turned but felt a sneeze coming, "Ah… ahhh…achoo!"

Skye lost her footing and found herself plunging down the steep slippery slope.

"Skye!"

Ryder tried to grab her but she fell too fast.

"Chase! Jake, Skye's coming to you!"

"I got her, I got her!" They both yelled trying to find her as she slid.

"There she is!" Jake pointed.

She slid into him but his leg didn't let him stay up for long. He slipped and threw the poor cockapoo up in the air, leaving it to Chase to give her a safe landing.

"I gotcha I gotcha!" He chanted while running, "Ne…"

He couldn't finish his command before she landed on top of him. His eyes rolled.

"Ooh, that was a tough landing," Skye groaned, getting off of him, "Are you okay, Chase?"

Chase shook his head and replied, "I'm hurting."

His words after that didn't make much sense. It took a few seconds for him to shake it off and come to a concern.

"Skye! Are you okay, I thought I wasn't going to… Uh, I mean, are you alright? That was quite a fall you took."

Skye giggled and replied, "I'm fine; thanks to you and Jake. Speaking of Jake; Jake are you alright?"

"Super dudes," He gave a thumbs-up, "But my knee really hurts right now."

"We'll have Marshall look at it when we find him," Skye smiled.

"Is Skye okay?" Ryder yelled.

"She's fine," Chase replied.

"I'm fine Ryder," She flipped, "Fit as a fiddle."

Ryder sighed in relief, "You guys sit tight, I'll see if I can get Marshall and Radar and we'll see if they can help."

"Don't take too long!" Chase shouted, "I think my light is ready to give up."

"And I already ran out of power for mine," Jake added.

"That's not good," Ryder shook his head, "I'll be as fast as I can! Skye do you have anything in your helicopter?"

"Nope, sorry Ryder," Skye shook her head.

"Okay, I'll see if they'll have anything!"

Ryder ran and took out his pup pad to make sure he was going the right way to get out. But luck was not a faithful companion to him either. Ryder found his feet over his head and behind him but his pad left this hand. He looked for it and saw it fly in the air.

"Oh no!"

He dove for it, but it hit the floor. It was fine on the outside; the inside was probably shouting differently. It fizzed and complained at him.

"Oh no, now I'll never got out of here," He sighed and looked around, "But… which way is here?"

He had nothing to but try to get his pad to work. If he couldn't, he was lost. And if he was lost, the pups and Jake wouldn't get help, and if that happened… He didn't' even want to think that far. He had to figure something out.

"Hopefully, Radar notices the problem. We'll at least have a better chance if they come and try to find us."

X

Radar and Marshall rode with Everest since she had the only vehicle able to go off road. The snow was getting thicker due to the blizzard.

"Augh, my map isn't going to be useful if we can't see," Radar growled.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Everest asked, "We have to help them!"

Marshall tried to calm her down, "He's doing everything he can, give him time."

"It's all right, doc, I got it. I don't' know if this will work very well so cover your ears just in case. I'm trying sonar."

They obeyed and a loud _ping_ rang through the mountain.

"It's working, let me drive!" Radar ordered.

Everest moved and let him drive. He pressed the button again.

*PING*

And he drove and then again.

*PING*

Eventually they saw Skye's copter.

"Were here!"

Radar put his gadgets away and hopped off first. The other two followed.

"Anyone got a light?" Radar asked

"I do," Marshall took the lead.

He turned his light on and took a deep breath, moving one paw after the other.

"Alright, I can use a different system here," Radar got his computer out and had a map out.

"There split but stationary. Chase and Skye are… really deep in. Ryder's the closest, let's get him first."

"But what about Jake?" Everest asked.

"He might be with one of them, you never know," Marshall smiled encouragingly.

Everest smiled back, "Than lead the way."

"Take the first left," Radar directed, "Uh, other left, though."

Marshall stopped, noticing he was taking right, "Oh, heh heh."

Everest giggled and Radar rolled his while shaking his head. They traveled through the cave and bit longer and finally found Ryder fiddling with his pup pad.

He banged it once and grumbled, "It's no use; I need the proper tools to fix it."

"Anything we have?" Radar asked.

"Marshall, Everest, Radar, you came," He smiled, "Listen, Jake, Chase, and Skye are trapped in a deeper part of the cave and we can't get them out!"

"Oh no, Jake!" Everest cried.

"Don't worry, Everest. Chase and Skye are with him," Marshall smiled, "He'll be just fine."

"But they're really cold. Marshall, they'll need a blanket," Ryder smiled at Marshall.

"You can count on me, Radar?"

"We should go together," Radar instructed, "We can't risk getting anyone lost again."

"Good idea, let's go," Ryder nodded.

Radar instructed where they were supposed to go until they found the crevice.

"Chase! Skye! Jake!" Everest shouted.

"Everest?" Jake shouted.

"Jake!" Everest, without thinking, jumped down.

"Everest!" Marshall tried to catch her and succeeded.

On the contrary, she dragged him down too.

"Great," Radar groaned.

Everest jumped onto Jake when she reached the bottom. Marshall, on the other hand, landed well on his helmeted head.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a bruise. I think I'll need aspirin," Marshall groaned.

"Are you alright, Marshall," Smiled Jake.

"I'm good," Marshall smiled.

He grabbed a blanket and threw it at the four pups, "There, that should keep you guys warm."

"But what about you?" Everest asked.

"Me?" Marshall smiled proudly but only than noticed he was shivering, "I-I-I-I'll be f-f-fine."

Everest hopped out of Jakes arms and huddled next to him, "The Eskimos did this to stay warm. I don't really need a blanket anyway; I'm a husky."

Marshall tried not to blush, but he couldn't keep the heat form coming to his cheeks, "Oh, heh heh, thank you."

Jake, Chase, and Skye grinned and let out an, "Aw."

"Marshall! Everest! Are you okay!?" Radar shouted.

"Were good!" Marshall called.

X X X

Radar sighed, "There okay."

Ryder sighed too, "Oh, good."

"How are we going to get them out?" Radar asked.

Ryder messaged his chin, "Hmm, I have just the pup in mind that could help but we don't have any way to communicate to him unless we leave. We can't just leave them here though."

"There warm-ish, they've got light, and doc's down there. He may not be a Katie, but he's the next best thing. I think We can make it out of the cave, give him a ride, and come back without complications… Although, I do feel I might regret saying that later."

Ryder laughed and asked, "Could you do that, Radar?"

Radar shrugged and replied, "I could do my best. Uh, that is… Radar, on your six!"

Ryder laughed, "That call phrase dose fit you. I'll stay here to make sure they're okay; you go and get Rocky."

"I'll be back!" Radar took off but slowly.

"Be careful, your computer should give off light, but you'll need to look at it too," Ryder warned.

Ryder sat down and called, "Don't worry guys. Radar will come back with rocky and they'll make something to get you up."

"Okay, dude, take as much time as you need!" Jake shouted up.

X

Radar switched his computer screen several times to see and to find his way out. Eventually he made it out.

"Note to self, upgrade your headset with a flashlight. Wait, why didn't I think of doing it before?"

It had just occurred to him about the eyepiece. He clicked it on and found a night vision setting.

"Genius," He grumbled, "Just… genius."

He boarded Everest's snow plow and turned on his sonar, "Sorry, Everest."

He hit the accelerator and aimed, first, for his truck.

X

Zuma was taking a nap while Rocky was enjoying a scratch. Rubble rolled on his back and lounged.

"ROCKY!"

They all jumped at Radar suddenly appearing on the screen and screaming at them.

"What?!" Rocky asked breathing heavily from recovery.

"I'm coming down to get you, we need something longs and light. I mean it… longer than the Lookout long."

"Are you kidding?" Rocky asked, "I don't know if I have anything that long, brother."

"Oh, come on, I'm talking to Rocky here. The guy who made a satellite out of scraps! You can make a rope or something, cant you?"

Rocky thought about it and hard, "I have an idea, but why do you need it? Is Jake trapped?"

"Yes, with doc, Chase, and Skye! They need to be able to have enough slack tie to it and be pulled up. I mean, climbing up a slope with your mouth doesn't really work. I tried it and failed, believe me."

Rocky nodded, "I do. Okay, I'll see what I can do about it."

"Thanks plenty, bro. Radar out."

Radar cut off.

"How are you going to get something that long, Rocky?" Asked Zuma.

"I don't know, Zuma. But I need to find out before he gets here," Zuma sighed.

"You could just buy some rope from the store," Rubble shrugged, "Or maybe sombody else has rope."

"Boom! That's it! Farmer Yumi's got rope. She's got to! Green means GO!" Rocky darted off down the slide and rode to Yumi's farm.

A couple of minutes later and Farmer Yumi and Rocky were loading his truck with all she had.

"Are you sure you need this much?" She asked, "It's a lot for one job."

"Yea, as far as I know. Thanks, Farmer Yumi," Rocky smiled.

"PAW Patrol helped me countless times. I'm glad to help back," She smiled.

"Bye!"

"Goodbye," Yumi waved.

"Yes! This should be perfect!" Rocky exclaimed, "Don't loose it! Reeeeeeuse it! Ahoooo!"

Rocky's collar lit up, "Rocky, buddy, where'd ya go, dude?"

"Hold on Radar! I'm on my way!" Rocky replied.

He stepped on his accelerator and went faster. He stopped next to Everest's snowplow and nodded.

"This should be enough rope, right?"

"I hope, I'd hate to get there and find out it isn't. We can always improvise."

"Yea, I'm sure Chase and Skye would be willing to spare their winches," Rocky smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that? Don't answer that! Let's go," Radar welcomed him aboard.

"Good luck!" rubble waved.

"Have a safe trip back up to the mountain!" Zuma added.

Radar drove all the way to the cave and the two grabbed the rope.

"Let's do it!" Radar turned on his night vision and ran in.

"Right behind ya," Rocky called following him.

X

The pups laughed at Jake as he told them a story, "And out of nowhere I see this huge, oversized…"

"Hey! Were back!" Shouted Radar.

"Hey, just in time," Jake smiled, "I was just talking about one of my snowboarding adventures. Want to hear?"

"Maybe some other time," Ryder replied, "Let's get this rope attached and we'll send it down. Hopefully its long enough."

"Okay, let's do it," Rocky smiled.

The two pups and Ryder attached the ropes and sent it down.

"Here it comes!" Ryder called.

"Alright, Jake first," Chase stated.

"I wish I could, but my knee still hurts like crazy, dude," Jake motioned to it.

"We'll have to tie you on then. I can see it coming down," Marshall pointed.

Fortunately, there was quite a bit of slack.

"That's enough," Marshall called, "Alright, we'll set it like this and… Jake get on and tie yourself here. Keep you back to the wall. Everest, go with him and make sure he'll be okay."

"Okay, be safe, Marshall," She said with a worried expression.

"What could possibly happen to me," Marshall smirked.

"I thought you didn't like being alone in dark dank caves," Chase smirked.

"Hey, that was two years ago. I can do this," Marshall replied but he knew pretty well that he was bluffing.

Caves disturbed him still. It wasn't the dark, but there was always something that could be lurking with you when you can't see. He knew he had to reinforce his idea with something more creditable.

"An EMT doesn't have time for fear. Besides, it's a part of the rules, I gotta go last."

"Okay," Chase nodded, "But don't get scarred, 'kay?"

"Pft, I'll be fine," Marshall laughed.

He turned away and gulped.

"Okay, pull us up, dudes!" Jake called.

"Alright, pull!" Ryder commanded.

They pulled and didn't stop till Jake and Everest were up.

"Were up, sending the rope again!" Jake called.

"Skye your next," Chase instructed.

"Are you sure?" Skye asked.

"It'll be okay, you'll be fine," Chase assured, tightening the knot, "Just ask Marshall. Marshall, she'll be okay, right?"

"One hundred percent. It's Ryder's knots, he knows what he's doing. And we both know those don't snap."

"I wasn't talking about the knot," Skye frowned.

Chase stared into her eyes.

He cleared his throat and reassured, "Me and Marshall are going to be fine. Right Marshall?"

"There's nothing down here guys, seriously," Marshall laughed.

She nodded and shouted, "I'm ready!"

They pulled her up, but quickly.

"Ah!"

"Sorry, your just really light," Ryder apologized.

They finished and brought it down again.

"Alright, Chase," Marshall looked at him.

"Okay, now I realize how Skye feels, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Chase asked.

"Just go up, sheesh," Marshall laughed.

Chase stared at him and called, "Alright, I'm good. Be safe, Marshall."

Marshall nodded and felt a sudden surge of fear hit him. He looked around anxiously and took a few deep breaths.

"You'll be okay, You'll be okay," He chanted, "You'll be okay… what was that?"

He heard something move.

"It was nothing, just a mind trick; your doing it yourself," Marshall closed his eyes.

It sure didn't look imaginary. He turned on his light and it was gone.

"See… oooohhhh," He chuckled nervously after seeing something move again, "Uh, there's something alive in here!"

The group froze.

"Faster!" Ryder hollered.

They pulled all together and Chase shot up, bumping his head a few times.

"Marshall, hold on!" Ryder called, "It's coming down again!"

"Hurry, I don't know what it is but it's getting closer!" Marshall shouted.

He saw the rope and tried quickly to fasten it around him.

"Pull it!" Marshall cried.

They pulled hard and fast. Marshall saw what it was and was startled.

"Monster!"

It swiped at him but didn't hit. He saw it get smaller and smaller then invisible since his beam couldn't reach that far. He sighed in relief. Relief was stronger when he reached the top.

"Huh, for a moment I thought it was going to get me," Marshall breathed hevily.

"What did you see?" Ryder asked.

"I can't even describe it," He replied.

"Forget it," Radar smiled, "We'd best get out of here before we all slide down again and face the wrath of that thing. We may need to find a way to close this cave off too. It's too dangerous."

"Good idea, Radar, come on, pups. You've all done a hard day's work," Ryder smiled, "And I think you've all earned some play time."

"Hooray!" Each pup howled.

A large rawer resonated through the cave and everyone took off. Minutes later and the group was back in the safety of the Lookout.

"Whew! That was tough. I thought I liked the cold but I just realized how much I really hate it," Radar laughed as he clicked away at the keyboard, "Accept when it comes to this game. Gotta respect Zenimax."

Marshall was quite.

"Uh, doc?"

"Hum? Oh, I was just thinking about eh mission," Marshall chuckled.

Radar looked at a mirror and saw Marshall's eyes, "If I didn't know better I'd call you a liar and say you were smitten, doc."

"What?" Marshall asked.

"You look just like Chase when he's deep in thought. I've been around lovebirds long enough to realize that's the smitten dreaming face."

"That's sounds funny," Marshall laughed.

"Okay okay, so it's a bit odd but listen, if do go to that phase I have a word of advice: make sure she respects you. I sure wish I did."

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked.

"A pup while back had me by the tail," Radar laughed, "I can't believe I let her too. She was really something outside of it, but then we started living together since I… Well, I lost my owner. Don't know what happened to her. They took me in and suddenly she was a whole 'nother pup. Not the one I recognized. I tried to talk to her about it and I got the boot. Never heard from her again. I'll have to admit I probably went about it wrong. But she didn't have to go that far. Doc, I didn't tell anyone about this so do me a favor and do the same, yeah?"

Marshall nodded, "Sure. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. If my hypothesis is right, I think you won't even have to listen to me. But if I am right, I have another word of advice: don't go too far with her. You're supposed to be together, not ahead of each other, not behind, together, like a walk in the park with your owner. Only instead of one of you being the owner and the other being the pet your both the owner. You kinda belong to each other, yeah?"

"Sure… you seem to know a lot about this," Marshall remarked.

"Probably because I'm speaking from a place of experience," Radar smiled, "Oh, and take that imperial dogs! Wait, is that a compliment?"

Marshall laughed, "I'm gonna leave now. I think they might be out in the park. You should come."

"Right after I hear the victory speech. You did good Radar; you did good," Radar reclined.

Marshall stepped out and saw Chase and Skye together next to the beach. Everyone else was there too but they seemed a bit distant from everyone else. Marshall could see Everest building a sand castle over his destroyed one. He raced over and smiled.

"Hey, can I jo…Whoa!"

He tripped and destroyed the second one.

"S-sorry," He apologized.

"It's okay, but you'll have to help me rebuild it," She smiled.

"Okay!"

He got up and began to fill the bucket. The sun was setting just nicely. The rescue was a success and the day turned out to be great. But being with the ones you loved made all the more better.


	4. Jungle Adventures

Skye and Chase played a game of Pup Pup Boogie while other pups watched and danced along. Ryder enjoyed watching as well. Radar came in a moment later stretching out his bones.

"So, what have we here?" Radar asked.

"They're playing Pup Pup Boogie," Marshall replied.

"Mm, good game. Not my cup 'o tea though," Radar chuckled, "Who's winning?"

"Skye, as usual," Rocky sighed.

Radar chuckled and clicked his tongue, "Well, these things happen. I prefer puptropolis."

"What's that?" Marshall asked.

Radar thought a moment and replied, "It's like this except with a keyboard. It's a fast paced and relies on memory and reaction time. The game is a lot more difficult than this."

Marshall nodded, "Oh, okay. What other games do you play on your computer?"

"There's a lot to go through. I'll show you later," Radar replied.

"And! Tail spin!" Skye stood on her tail and twisted her whole body.

The two spun on their tales and accidentally bumped into each other. Everyone laughed.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yea, I'm good," Skye flipped to prove her excellent condition.

"Well, I'd love to watch all you guys play a game, athletic as it is, but I think I've fried my brain quite enough, if you catch my drift. I'm going to the park, anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go!" Marshall said in a chipper mood.

"Ooh, me too me too," Everest called.

The others agreed as well.

"Ryder?"

"No, sorry pups. I'm going to take a load off today," Ryder smiled, "But I might come by later when I'm ready."

They nodded and ran off to the park to have some fun outside. Ryder lounged and started to play a game. He didn't even notice a man come in and begin to admire the inside of their building.

"Uh, hello?" A voice asked.

Ryder stopped and looked around, "Huh? Who was that?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you," The man apologized, "Are you Ryder?"

"That's me," Ryder smiled, "Glad to meet your acquaintance…"

"D'markus," He replied, "My mother wanted to give me a modern name. She hoped I would grow to live in a better place. She never realized I didn't want better. I come from a village south of here. You may not have heard of it, but I've come to plead your help."

"Of course, any emergency is the PAW Patrol's specialty. No job is too big; no pup is too small."

"Yes yes, I had hoped as much," He laughed, "When my people heard of you of believed them to be gods incarnated to protect those who call for them."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Ryder laughed.

"Neither would I," D'markus laughed, "Anyway, a few days ago, I heard of something dreadful going to happen."

"What is it?" Ryder asked.

"I hope you don't mind listening to the history of my people," He smiled.

"Go on," Ryder nodded.

X

"Contest!" Rocky yelled, "Okay, Marshall, I'm challenging you."

"Oh yea?" Marshall bent low, "What kind of contest huh? I'm ready for ya."

Rocky smiled, "A talent test. We challenge each other to do a trick and we both do it. Then whoever does it the best wins that round."

"Alright," Marshall smirked in a challenging way, name you trick, "I'll beat ya."

Rocky smiled, he thought it would be best at going with something a little more difficult for Marshall to do. He would probably need the boost.

"Hind leg stand."

Marshall's confidence sunk like a rock in the ocean, "Oh. Uh, okay."

Radar chuckled and called, "Ladies and gentlemen, a challenger approaches! It is Rocky versus Marshall, I don't' know about you but I am psyched to see the winner of this weeks challenge. The terms!? Talent! Rocky goes for the first jab and challenges on the hind leg stand! Whoever falls first will be the loser, but should one keep their feet, I mean, paaaws…"

The pups laughed.

"…under them, they'll win! Who will it be? Let's find out! Judges! The rules!"

Rader suddenly went next to Everest, Skye and Chase. They noticed this and descussed amongst themselves.

"No pushing , shoving, or cracking jokes," Skye recited.

"They have spoken! Now on your mark… get seeet. Squirrel!"

The pups looked at the woodland creature and fawned.

"Uh, I mean, go!"

The two stood up and waited. Marshall wobbled.

"Ooh, I don't know folks. It looks like Rocky's met his match here. Or vise versa. Judge Skye, who do you think has the advantage here? Don't be humble, give the bias, we want to hear it," Radar said humorously.

She giggled and replied, "I don't know, Radar, they seem pretty close here."

"Oohm, close indeed, judge Skye, thanks you for stating the obvious-anyway!"

The pups laughed, "Judge chase you look thrilled! Tell us, what do you see? Even? Tomato? Tomoto? What is it? Don't hold us in suspense!"

"I have to be honest, It looks like Rocky," Chase replied, "Ooh, wait, he's wobbling. No, he's okay."

"Yes, your right, perhaps we were not mistaken. Can Marshall hold long? Will collapse like London Bridge? Is it over for him?"

Marshall held and began to sweat. This took muscle. Muscle he didn't really work.

"What say you Judge Everest? Have you any faith in Marshall and his… 'stand'? Or do you say he's going to crumble like a pick to a stone?"

"I think Marshall can do this," Everest replied, "Come on Marshall!"

"Eh! Doc! Everest wants to say you're cute!" Radar blurted out hilariously.

Zuma and rubble rolled around laughing.

"What? That's not what I said!" She yelled.

Marshall collapsed, "You win."

"Ooh and how about that. Marshall throws the white flag and admits defeat. So sad for Everest's faith. But! There is still hope! Marshall, you may have lost this round, but you can rebuddle! What talent do you possess that you _know_ Rocky can't do?"

Marshall thought long and hard and smiled, "Begging."

"Begging? I mean: begging! How about that folks? A battle of cuteness and sorrow bundled in one! How could such an irony be made? Better yet, how will such a humiliating and lowly skill, help Marshall climb up to the top?"

"Your good at this," Skye giggled.

"Practice, darling, years of practice," He said in a fashion designer's voice before switching, "Gentlemen, start you desperation! Oh, and winner gets a treat for this one."

The two pups were invigorated by the bribe. Radar had pulled a treat out to prove that there was a reward.

"Okay, since Rocky won the last one, he's up first."

Rocky walked up to the line of judges.

"Whenever you're ready," Chase smirked.

Rocky put on his begging face and the three fawned.

"Now the judges will whisper their scores, from one to ten, to me. Gotta keep the suspense," Radar smiled.

He leaned in and listened to each of them and nodded.

"And the final score for Rocky is… seventeen!"

"Yes!" Rocky jumped in excitement.

"Doc is, uh Marshall, is up next! Is he any more adorable, does he have the spirit wrenching stare to make even the pups feel for him? Let's find out!"

Marshall looked to see if they were ready and put on his face. The three judges froze and fawned even louder.

"Look at him; you have to give the poor thing a treat, aw…"Skye accidentally let out, "Oh, oops."

"Judges, what do you think?" Radar asked, but before he could lean in they all replied quickly.

"Ten!"

"Oh, well, we know who won that one. Here you… Where did I put it?"

Hey looked around and saw Rubble watching and snacking away at it.

"Rubble," They all laughed.

"What? You snooze you lose," He laughed back.

Rocky and Marshall whined.

"Its fine, but we're at a tie, it seems," Radar hummed, "Judges! A tie breaker, please."

The three discussed it and Chase called, "Playing dead."

"Oh pft, I could do that one in my sleep," Marshall laughed.

"You don't say," Radar chuckled, "Well, let's see you prove this useful and owner-terrifying trick to us pups who, may I add, aren't easily convinced."

"Ready?" Everest asked, "One two three, go!"

The two suddenly choked and fell over. The Judges stared at them. They were pretty convincing.

"Hmm, the judges and the audience stare and watch the two contestants as they battle to the fake death. Who is the most dead then the other? Can the judges decide?"

The three examined the two pups. Were they even breathing!

"Wow, Marshall's holding his breath," Everest said in amazement.

"But so is Rocky," Chase added.

"They're really limp," Skye pocked, "And there not reacting to their ticklish spots."

"Hmm, a strange development this is. Both challengers are completely stoned! Not a movement nor a breath! Perhaps we should let them stop and decide from there," Radar hummed.

"That's a good idea, wouldn't want them to die in real life," Everest smiled, "Come on, you two, get up."

No movement, from the both of them.

"Uh, guys, come on now," Chase said nervously.

Zuma and Rubble looked at each other worriedly.

"I think they took the act too seriously. Oh no!"

None of the pups noticed Rocky or Marshall looking at each other and wink.

Radar checked for their pulses, "Oh my dog, did they really die?"

Finally the two had to take deep breaths and laugh, "Hah! We fooled you!"

All the pups jumped at the sudden outburst form the two. They rolled and laughed at all the pups.

"Okay, that was a tie too," Radar said with a recovering breath, "Doc, how the hey did you manage that? I couldn't even feel your pulse."

"Heh, that's my secret," Marshall winked.

Their collars suddenly lit up, "Pups, to the look out."

"Ryder's calling!" The pups called.

They raced to the Lookout.

"I'm gonna make it!" Marshall said with hope.

He stopped to make sure he wouldn't slip on the floor and hurt himself somehow. He proudly walked into the elevator only to get slid into by all the pups. He may have been carful but they weren't. He flew up and out of the elevator landing safely on Radar.

"Oof!"

"Oops, sorry Radar," Marshall chuckled nervously, "I guess you could say I was _up_ to something."

The pups laughed and the two made it into the elevator. They went up and saluted Ryder.

"Ready action, Ryder, sir," Chase called.

"Good timing everyone. This mission is going to be a little different, more dangerous, and a lot longer. Radar, research and artifact called Mokono Miungu'."

"Sounds like… Swahili. Ah ha! Found it! It's called the Gods' Hand. It's an artifact that was made six thousand years ago to keep this tribe's gods from becoming wrathful. It was said to have worked since incidentally it stopped a volcano from erupting. Ever since, the volcano has not erupted. But the temple that guards it is under higher security than the richest and most successful bank. Why do we need to know this?"

"A man from the local village, close to the temple that holds this artifact has called for help. All paws are on deck. PAW Patrol, were going to the jungle."

"Ooh," The PAW Patrol pups celebrated the exciting new mission.

An hour later and the PAW Patrol were aboard a new mobile headquarters. Something that Radar and Ryder worked on the first day he joined. Technically, Ryder was making it alone but Radar soon joined when his skills in technical and mechanical features were found. It was also a good time for Ryder to get close to Radar like he was with the other pups. It was a plane that had the same construction like the PAW Patroller but with wings and a rounder build. The engines were also pretty big and powerful, equaling that of an Airbus A380. A touch that Radar added himself. The fuel was efficient, thus able to fly for a good six days. However refueling took forever and landing was rough. Fortunately, it was equipped with a hovering setting so they could land straight up and down. But that system was yet to be tested. And, of course, the piolet was none other than Robo-dog. That was a feature that Ryder had equipped.

"Alright pups. Since we're going to the jungle new gear is going to be required. The Village is close to the temple but not that close. We will need as much help as we can get. To start off, Radar and I have made new gear. Before continuing, Radar will introduce to you what you will be using. Radar, take it away," Ryder smiled.

Radar stepped up and cleared his throat, "Each pup will be equipped with their own personal gear but with upgrades, or special modifications. I call them, Commando Pup Packs. These packs have multiple tools specially meant for the jungle. You will each be equipped with a flashlight slash hard helmet, buzz saws for branches and ropes, and grappling hooks. They will only reach up to twenty five feet so be careful. Marshall, Chase, you two will take the lead in the temple since your better equipped. Marshall, your X-ray can now be used as a threat detector for traps and such. Chase, your net has a lock on and homing system; use wisely. Your flashlight is also more energy efficient and brighter. Oh, and I had to replace your megaphone with an animal caller. It will help with talking with them should we need to get them out of the way. Zuma, Sky, you have propellers instead of jets. It will be safer for you that way. Jets may also cause the temple to topple. Rubble Rocky, you have twice the tools you originally had. Look over that manual and make sure you know how to use each of them. Everest, your grapple is a lot longer than everyone else's. Be sure to make use of your ice picks as well. They can help you climb up the temple walls should there be any need. Good news, by the way. I have modified my pack so that you don't have to call me to patch you through anyone. As long as your within five hundred feet of me, you should have top notch communication. That would be the little antenna I have here. Technology sure is sweet. Oh, and Ryder, I fitted your pup pad with a hard case so it won't break this time."

"Sweet!"

"Alright!"

"Yea! Arff arff!"

"Ahooo!"

"Cool!"

Each pup celebrated.

"Thanks, Radar. Pups, it's time I fill you into this mission," Ryder smiled, "As you know, we're going to one of the jungles in South America. But were doing this because the village wants us to protect the artifact. I know this will seem a bit confusing, but the job will be simpler when we do it."

"Why do we need to protect the artifact, sir?" Chase asked

"Radar, find a record of the thief named Jacques, Alex Jacques."

"All-lex Jac-ques. Whew, you got quite a bit of crime lined up. He's best known for stealing slash discriminating ancient ruins that countries declare are to never be traveled. He has no respect for the past. Or the dead. Boss, if it were my decision, I say go get him and not even worry about the artifact."

"Well, Radar, if I did know I would call the authorities and we could set a trap for him. Unfortunately, I don't, so we have to get the artifact before he does. We've been granted secret permission to enter the temple, brave the traps, get the artifact, and then we can take it to the government to protect it. If we can, we should try to get Jacques into prison."

The Pups nodded and each other in agreement.

"Alright, we'll take a while, but we'll get there. Once we hit the ground, we have to move on foot. Radar, can you locate the temple?"

"Well, a temple doesn't have any detectable technology, but according to rumor I can… pinpoint it."

Radar brought up a map and pined the location.

"How's that, Boss?"

"Perfect, we'll follow your map and find the temple in no time. Hopefully we shouldn't find it too difficult to get there."

A few hours and the Plain was able to land.

"Alright, let's hope these landing systems work. Do it, Robo-dog," Ryder pressed a button on his pad and Robo-dog barked.

The ship hovered and landed safely. Every pup sighed in relief.

" _Tres Magnifique_! Hah hah! I told you it was worth it, boss."

"Yea, guess you did," Ryder laughed petting his head, "Let's move out pups. I have a surprise for you."

X X X

Carlos waited as the plane landed. The Pups and Ryder stepped off the ramp and saw Carlos.

"Carlos!" The pups raced over and ran him over.

"Who's the guy, boss?"

"Carlos is a friend from a long while ago," Ryder replied, "Hey, Carlos."

"Hey, Ryder, long time no see," He grabbed Ryder's hand since he was knocked down by the attention."

"Where's Matea?" Ryder asked.

"She had to stay behind and take care of the baby," He shrugged, "So, who's the new pup?"

"Radar, this is Carlos, Carlos this is Radar."

"Pleasure," Carlos bent over.

Radar held out a paw as to shake his hand, "You too."

"So what do you specialize in?" Carlose shook his paw.

"Communication, surveillance, technical service… well, anything that has to do with a computer mostly. That and a satellite. Of course, as my name insinuates, I have a knack for radar transmissions. Weather, tracking, and mapping, you name it and I got it."

"That's cool," Carlos laughed, "Too bad I didn't find him before you, Ryder. He could really help out back home."

"I never said I had to be local," Radar smirked.

"What?" Carlos asked, "You mean, you could access any satellite at any moment from here?"

"Yep," Radar stood proudly, "It's my charm as a member."

"Remind me to ask him a favor later," Carlos whispered.

Ryder laughed, "Sure, Carlos. So, are you ready to get out there?"

"Oh, you bet," Carlos replied, "It's been a while since I've been on a jungle expedition elsewhere. I don't think I've ever done it with you guys though. This will be pretty fun."

"And you have all the information you need?" Ryder asked.

"Mm hmm, so let's get a move on before he gets there before we do," Carlos replied.

"Good idea," Ryder nodded, "Pups, let's move out! Did you get directions?"

"Yea, they said to start this way," Carlos motioned, "It's a few hours away. I hope you guys are dressed for the occasion."

"Thanks to Radar, yes," Ryder smiled.

Carlos looked back, "You make things too?"

"I know the science behind making things," Radar shrugged, "Boss is forgetting that he helped."

"'Boss' huh?" Carlos smirked.

Ryder chuckled, "It's a courtesy where he comes from. He calls Marshall 'doc' a lot. First thing he called him when we met."

"When was that?" Carlos smiled.

"A month," Chase replied, "He helped us out of a mine."

"He reprogrammed a reporter's satellite to map out the mine structure and find an alternate route out," Ryder explained.

"So, Chase, not a superspy this time?" Carlos asked.

"Nope," Chase shook his head, "Were all equipped with things for the jungle. You can call me Jungle Adventurer Chase."

Carlos laughed, "Does that go with everyone?"

"Yea!" They replied at once.

Ryder and Carlos laughed.

"Alright everyone, were beginning to get a bit deeper in. Stay in sight with each other, spread a bit, and yelp for help if you're in trouble."

"Don't forget your upgrades," Radar advised, "It might save your life."

"And be sure to keep an eye out or Jacques," Carlos added, "The best way to stop crime is from its source, right Chase?"

"Right Carlos."

The pups laughed as they continued their expedition, but were completely unaware of who was following them.

X X X

A device beeped.

"Oui?" Asked the stalker.

"Have you found the artifact yet?" Asked a pompous voice.

"No, your sources were wrong," He replied with a thick French accent, "But I think I found a more suitable source to follow."

"What do you mean?" Asked the voice.

"We shall see what I mean," He replied, "But if it is correct, than nothing will stand between me and that artifact."

"Don't fail, Jacques," The voice said sternly.

"I won't, don't forget my paycheck," He laughed.

Jacques continued to follow the PAW Patrol. Quietly and professionally. They may be a bunch of young lives, but Jacques took potential threats seriously.

X

To pass time, Chase told Carlos the story of the mine and how they met Radar. He also told others where Radar was handy.

"…And the mine just caved in. We were trapped. But, we weren't willing to give up."

"Yea, but it was really scary," Rubble shivered briefly, "It was really cold in there, too!"

"Wow, sounds like quite an adventure," Carlos chuckled.

"Wait till you hear about Marshall. Go on, Chase," Everest smiled.

"Oh yea, Marshall's biggest job was to make sure everyone was okay. He even skipped out on sleep, which he never does."

"Wow, that's impressive, Marshall," Carlos complemented.

"Oh, it was nothing," Marshall chuckled nervously.

"Nothing? Marshall, you won a medal for that!" Chase exclaimed, "That was real PAW Patrol attitude! You were amazing in there!"

"Aw, gee, Chase, thanks," Marshall scratched his head.

"But that was when Radar steps in," Chase went on, "You see, Radar was outside with the other half of the group. When they were trying to get us out the rocks kept caving in, then he found a way. You know how he did that."

"Wow, nice one, Radar," Carlos scratched his head.

"Ooh, yea, right there," He found himself quivering.

"Hey, it looks like you found Radar's favorite spot," Ryder laughed.

"Wow, and all this time I didn't think you had one," Zuma laughed.

"So what else did you do on the team?" Carlos asked.

"He rescued me and Zuma," Rocky replied.

"Actually, Rocky, you guys rescued yourselves," Radar replied, "I only found your signal and enhanced it."

"Oh? What was that one all about?"

"They got stuck out in the ocean," Skye replied, "Rocky made a satellite that Radar could track."

"Wow, Rocky! Must pay to have eco skills," Carlos scratched his head.

"Oh, yea, right there," He huffed, "It… it was nothing."

"You guys need to learn not to say that," Chase shook his head.

"Well, Chase, maybe you guys are so used to doing incredible things that it feels like nothing to you."

The pups listened well to Carlos.

"You have saved people's lives countless times, and you do it on a daily basis. Every mission to you is just another mission, but in truth, you should realize that every mission is actually another life saved. Or in Marshall's case, another hundred lives saved."

"I had help!" Marshall exclaimed.

The pups laughed.

"But do you ever stop to think how well you did? It's encouraging to know that you're doing something right," Carlos smiled, "The one thing a hero does is downgrade his attributes. You should take pride in what you do once in a while."

"You are just doing your jobs," Ryder added, "And are all good pups."

The pups smiled at each other in a agreement. There was a beeping sound coming from Radar.

"What is that?" Ryder asked.

Radar pulled out his computer and let out his satellite. He hummed and smiled.

"Good news," Were almost there. Just a mile to go."

No one even realized how fast they were going. They were happy to hear their progress. After that mile, they were disappointed. There was no temple.

"And we should be… there! What?"

They looked around. Still tree after tree, and nothing to report but an open field

"That's odd, the map says its specifically here," Radar scratched, "I'll try something else."

He clicked his keys and shook his head, "Nope, every source says it's here."

"Hmm, something's not right here," Ryder scratched his chin.

There was a monkey staring at them from afar. Chase stared back at it. It made a funny face at him. He laughed and walked close to it.

"Hello there," He smiled warmly, "Do you know where the temple is?"

The monkey smiled wide and laughed at him. Skye noticed them and laughed.

Are you talking to that silly ol' monkey?" She asked.

"What?" Chase shrugged, "They've been here longer than we have! Maybe he would know."

"She," Carlos laughed.

"What?" Chase asked.

"It's a she, and it's a chimp... and I think it likes you Chase."

"Oh," The two of them nodded in understanding.

"Wait what?" Chase asked before the monkey hugged him.

The pup laughed as it dropped him and clapped and jumped.

"Hey, but since you're at it, Chase, use your new animal caller. See if it does know something," Ryder smiled.

"Yea sure," Chase coughed.

He let out something that looked like a megaphone and talked through it. The voice came out as chimpanzee sounds. The monkey seemed excited. It jumped up and smacked down at the ground a few times grunting and laughing at them.

"It looks like she does," Carlos smiled.

"Could you take us there?" Chase asked.

The chimpanzee jumped on top of him and smacked him like a horse. Naturally, he took off like one. The chimp laughed with the group as Chase was being ridden and suddenly directed to a rock. Chase stopped to a screeching halt but hit it anyway.

"Thanks for… nothing," Chase said under a dizzy spell.

"Chase are you alright?" Ryder asked.

"I'm okay," Chase shook his head, "And no thanks to that monkey."

"Chase, it was just a monkey, it didn't really know any better," Ryder smiled.

"Hey, look at her now," Marshall pointed.

She jumped on the rock and clapped. Screeching at them as if to get their attention, which she already had.

"What's she doing?" Zuma asked.

Chase growled at the chimp and asked, "What do you want, a banana?

The chimp then suddenly jumped down, picked him, up and lifted him on the rock.

"Whoa! Hey, there's something here!" He called.

"What is it?" Ryder asked.

Chase examined it and replied, "I don't know, it looks like it was carved out."

Carlos gasped and took out a golden plate from his backpack, "So that's why they gave this to me! Chase, catch!"

Chase tried but the chimp got it first. It admired it for a moment then placed it ever so carefully on the carved surface. Nothing happened.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know," Zuma shook his head.

"Hey look at the monkey," Skye pointed.

They watched her dance and point at the rock in another angle.

"Hmm," Carlose went over and smiled, "There's writing here. It's in ancient runes I can't read it."

Radar went over and examined it then used his computer.

"Okay, it's… some directions. It says the following, I'll read if phrase by phrase: Place the sun over the moon. Anyone know what that means?"

"Well, the carving up there looked like a moon and the plate looked like a sun," Chase said.

He looked beside him and the monkey was smiling at him and batting its eyebrows at him. He grumbled and tried to get away from it but it pulled him in.

Chase was running out of breath, "Everest, Skye, someone… help me."

Everest giggled walked over and tapped the monkey, "Excuse me, but he can't breathe when you hug him like that."

The monkey tilted her head and let him go. She stared at Everest.

"Uh, she's staring at me," Everest swallowed.

"Everest, she's staring at your collar," Ryder pointed, "Try to keep her from it. Radar, the direction?"

"Uh, 'So that these words will be your boon.' That's self explanatory. ' Let the…" You're kidding."

"What is it?" Ryder asked.

"'Let the monkey lead the way, as long as it enjoys your stay'."

They looked at Chase.

"Well, she's enjoying it," He said trying to pull away from her again.

Skye and Everest were trying to help by pulling with him.

"Okay last stanza: Then follow the monkey as you pray, and wait after the light of day. Hmm, an A.A.B.B.B.B poem format. Someone was a writer," Radar smiled.

"Well, what do we do with the monkey?" Rubble asked.

Ryder walked to it and asked, "Can you take us to the temple?"

The monkey stopped hugging and clapped. She jumped and pointed a direction before taking off. The group took off with her.

"Where is she going?" Zuma asked.

"She's leading us to the temple," Carlos replied.

Eventually the group reached a dead end with nothing but a waterfall and a small pond.

Rocky sighed "What? I thought she was leading us to the…"

"Rocky, sh," Skye said as they stared at the chimp.

It jumped off and pointed at the waterfall then dived in.

"I-in the water!" Rocky groaned, "There has to be another way!"

Ryder laughed, "It's going to be okay, Rocky. Come on."

"Uh, can't I just stay here?" Rocky grinned, "You know, make sure no one is following?"

"No one, _is_ following us," Chase said, "I would have smelled it by now. Now let's go."

Rocky groaned and watched as most of the pups have already made it past.

"Ryder, there's something back here!" Marshall called.

"Yea, come take a look!" Everest added.

"Come on, Rocky," Ryder smiled.

Rocky stared at the pool and grimaced. He didn't' notice radar come behind him and push him. Ryder looked at him.

"Hey, it was that or fight him for another five minutes, right?" Radar asked.

Ryder shook his head and dove in. Radar dove in after him. Chase thought her heard something and turned around. He sniffed the air to make sure. Nothing was seen or smelled so it must have been his imagination. He jumped in the water and came out the other side.

Chase climbed out and widened his eyes, "Wow."

The pups were spread out, looking at individual things. Radar however was scanning everything instead of admiring it.

"Mm hmm, granite, just what I thought, and this? Oh, it's just clay. Didn't think to find this behind a waterfall."

"Studying the ground?" Chase asked.

"Not particularly," Radar smiled, "It's just curiosity. Look, there's the temple. Hey over here!"

The group traveled over to their position.

"A temple underground," Zuma mused, "Wow."

"Hey, the door is wide open," Skye examined, "Did someone forget to close it? Huh! Do you think that Jacques beat us here!?"

Chase examined the stone and rubbed it, "Hmm, it feels familiar. Radar, scan the stone."

Radar obeyed and chuckled, "Yea, okay, I see where your headed, Chase. This is the same stone we found with that monkey. That's what the plate was for. Speaking of which, where did the little chimp go?"

Chase shrugged, "I don't know but… Ah!"

Radar jumped back and said something in another language.

The chimp had jumped on chases back and hugged him. He collapsed and growled.

"Come on! Really?"

"There she is," Rubble laughed, "You know, when you look at her after a while she looks cute."

"I wish I could share your optimism," Chase said leaning his head impatiently on a paw while tapping the other on the ground.

"Use your animal caller," Marshall smiled.

"Oh yea," Chase clicked.

He spoke through it and the chimp let go.

"Finally, thank you," Chase sighed.

His thanks was misplaced. The chimp had hugged him full on.

"Oof, aw not again."

"I think she likes you a bit too much," Carlos chuckled, "She really wants to stay with you."

"But I don't' want to stay with her!" Chase strained.

Skye shook her head and tried to pull them apart, "Sorry miss monkey, this pup is already… taken!"

She strained to pull Chase away.

"Come on…let…go!" Skye growled.

"Skye… stop…please," Chase groaned.

She let go and the chimp took him into a full embrace again.

Ryder scratched his head and messaged his chin, "I know!"

He pulled out a treat and waved it at her. She let go and looked at it suspiciously.

"I'll meet you guys inside, go on," Ryder smiled.

They ran to the temple, Chase being the fastest at this point.

"Whew, I thought I would never get away," Chase sighed.

"Don't worry," Carlos pet, "I'm sure that we would have figured out some way to get you away from her."

Ryder appeared and huffed, "Alright, that did it. Ready guys?"

"Uh Ryder," Radar clicked at his keyboard, "I'm not reading the artifact, and there are two paths."

"Does that mean the artifact was taken?" Ryder asked.

"No," Chase replied, "there are no footsteps and how could anyone get in without that plate. Radar might just be having a hard time finding it."

"Alright, we'll have to split up," Ryder said to Carlos, "You take that way and I'll take this way. Take four pups with you."

"Right," Carlos nodded, "I'll take, Marshall, Everest, Rocky, and Radar."

Ryder nodded, "Okay, Chase, Zuma, Sky, Rubble, let's go."

Chase ran to the left path with Ryder and his chosen pups. Chase sniffed around for the artifact and traps.

"Wait!" He suddenly called out.

"What is it Chase?" Asked Zuma.

"The floor, look," Chase pointed, "It's weak here. We need to be careful where we step."

"Nice job, Chase," Ryder smiled.

The pups and Ryder stared the floor as they took their steps. Rubble froze he felt a sneeze coming.

"Uh… uhh… achoo!"

He stepped on a bad tile and the they heard a loud click.

"Ah! Look out!" Rubble ducked and a blade singed his fur.

"Look out for the blades and run!" Ryder called.

"Ah! Help!" Skye screamed.

She was too scared to move.

"Skye! I'm coming!" Chase called.

He braved the blades as Skye stood absolutely still. Chase finally got to her place and tok hold of her.

"Come on!"

"I can't," She cried, "I'll get hurt!"

"Not with me around," Chase promised, "Now just run when I tell you."

She gulped, shivered, and waited.

"Now!" Chase shouted.

She jumped on instinct.

"Okay, that's one, you're doing great," He smiled, "Next one… now!"

She jumped and this step repeated until she reached the other side. Ryder found a lever and pulled it. The traps stopped.

"Whew, are you okay, pups?" Ryder asked.

"Sorry, guys," Rubble apologized, "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright, Rubble," Zuma smiled, "Skye and Chase made it okay, so there no need to feel bad."

"Yea, were okay," Chase assured.

Ryder pet rubble, "Just try to be more careful, okay?"

Rubble smiled and saluted, "Rubble on the double looking for Trouble!"

Ryder laughed and motioned, "Let's keep going pups."

X

"It's seems the rumors were true, to a point of view," Jacques said to the person on his phone.

"I see, so it was hidden but in the same spot?" The client asked.

"Yes, I'm next to the temple now, but those brats and their little pups are in there too. What should I do?"

"Hmm, I think this might a moment of opportunity. You said the split up?"

"Yes, they did. What do you have in mind?"

"Follow the one with the jungle attire. I think I have a plan. You still have the animal tranquilizers?"

"I think I know what you're thinking," Jacques smiled.

X

Radar looked at him map and was suddenly stopped.

"Look out!"

Radar stared down the deep crevice.

"Thanks, Carlos," Radar chuckled nervously, "Great! This wasn't on the map, was it? I'd better check."

Everest examined the fall and looked at said, "We could jump. I'm sure the grappling hooks could catch us while we…"

"No, bad idea," Radar replied, "You need to make a more prosaic plan."

Everest tried to say something, but Radar went on a rant, not giving her time to speak. She noticed broken stares which gave her the notion there was ground below. She motioned the group as Radar still had his back turned.

"I can't believe this, there doesn't seem to be any way down. What kind of a temple does that?"

Marshall shrugged, nodded, and looked at Rocky. Rocky pulled out some rope and smiled. He handed it to Carlos who tied it to a sturdy torch and threw it down. Marshall shined his light and the floor was seeable. The rope was a perfect length too.

"Hmm, wait a sec; it seems that there is a passage down there though. I'll measure it, just give me some time."

"Sure," Rocky snickered, "We'll see you at the bottom."

"Yea, whatever, brother," Radar waved, let's see, a good few inches… wait what? Guys?"

Radar looked around; there were nowhere to be seen. He wasn't too alarmed but he was befuddled.

"Good grief, did they jump?" He looked over the edge and just then noticed the rope.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Carlos laughed, "It's safe don't worry."

"Tch, wow, guys," Radar shook his head.

He jumped and used his grappling hook to make a safe decent. The rock cracked making the group nervous.

"Was that me?" Radar asked.

"Yea, you might want to hurry," Rocky replied, "Come on!"

Radar just increased it to a full on drop but the rock broke anyway. Carlos ran over to him and caught him just in time.

"Whew, thanks, Carlos," Radar sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

A sound came from the collars of all the pups.

"Hey, its Chase," Chase's voice come out, "We haven't found our artifact and we think were lost. Radar, do you have a map we can use."

"Woops, sorry, Chase, I forgot to send it to boss. Give me two seconds. Ta da da… and done. Have a good evening," Radar smiled.

"Thanks, Chase out," Chase smiled.

"Well let's see what's happening on the jolly ol' map," Radar pulled it out for himself, "Hey, were already there!"

"Really? Where?" Marshall asked excitedly.

"In that room. Carful though, use your threat detector," Radar warned.

"I am," Marshall said without looking.

"Well look at it and I'll believe you," Radar said quickly.

Marshall looked and saw a red line. He came to a scratching halt.

"Whew, heh heh, Sorry."

"Yea, that's what I was afraid of," Radar rolled his eyes, "let's see what it looks like. Ooh that's bad."

The line was covering the entire door. If they passed it it would trigger something. They had to find another way of getting past it.

"Hold on, I have an idea," Carlos smiled, "I disarmed one of these before. Rocky, flat tip please."

"Here you go, Carlos," Rocky smiled.

"Thank you," Carlos smiled back.

He carefully slipped the screwdriver under the tiles and fiddled with it till he was satisfied, "Perfect, that should do it."

Marshall took a careful step and smiled, "It worked! Let's go and get that artifact."

"Slowly Marshall, there might be another one," Everest giggled.

"Oh, yea, good idea," He said shyly.

They entered the other room and looked around it. It was wide open and rather empty except for a rope bridge and the artifact on the other side.

"Okay, one at a time," Carlos said, "We don't want to let it snap on us."

"Maybe I should go, I'll examine it to see if it's the right one," Radar revised.

"Okay, go ahead," Carlos agreed.

"Be careful, Radar," Rocky gulped.

"Don't move too much on that thing," Everest added.

"Yea, I wouldn't want to have to fix you up," Marshall smiled.

"I'll be cool," Radar insisted, "Just have a little faith. It'll hold."

He moved onto the bridge and whispered to the bridge, "You heard that right? Please hold."

He slowly crept across the old bridge. It creaked a few times and a board broke. Everest gasped and grabbed hold of Marshall's paw. He looked at her and blushed. She let go; the two pretended nothing happened.

"Are you alright, Radar?" Carlos asked.

Radar chuckled and replied, "I'm fine, just fine!"

He turned and whined to himself, taking off his façade, "I'm gonna die…"

He broke another board and laughed his way up and didn't even notice he was on the other side.

"I'm dead, I know it, I'm dead, I died!"

"Uh, Radar," Everest called.

Radar looked around and laughed, "Hah! I made it. Okay let's check this bad boy."

At first glance He could notice something was wrong. He leaned in and glared at it.

"Wait a minute."

He used the scanner on his pup pack an groaned, "I should just not even try. Guys this is the wrong one!"

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"The artifact is gold, this is pyrite," Radar called, "Fool's gold. That's just insulting. I'm contacting boss."

X

Chase followed Ryder until he stopped.

"Some one's calling," Ryder said to himself, "What, is it Radar?"

"Boss, hey, uh, good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

Ryder shrugged and chuckled, "Alright, Radar, what's the bad news?"

"I'm on the other side of the bridge o' death and stuck with the wrong artifact. That probably told you the good news."

"Ours is going to be real," Ryder smiled, "Don't worry Radar, just try not to look down and walk back through the bride, I'm sure your grapple will get you in time."

"Yea, I hope," Radar said looking at the bridge, "Wait for us over there. There might be a trap on the artifact. I'm sure Carlos will know how to disarm it if it is."

"Okay, we'll wait," Ryder smiled, "and Radar."

"Yea, boss?"

"It really will be okay, you got over the bridge the first time, you can get over it the second time."

"Absolutely," Radar said straightening his back.

Before hanging up, Ryder heard a quiet, "I'm dead."

He laughed and turned to his map, "Pups, were almost there. Fortunately, our artifact is real too."

"Really? Yes!" Skye flipped.

"Alright," Rubble chanted danced.

"I feel sorry for Radar, though," Zuma smiled.

Chase laughed and joked, "Marshall will fix him up."

They continued to the chamber and saw about the same set up. The artifact was on a bigger island though, and this one was against a giant wall with plenty of walk space.

"Wow," Zuma wandered, his words echoing.

"Hello!" Rubble listened for his to echo.

"Hello hello hello" The echo replied.

Rubble laughed.

"How are you?" He asked it.

It said the same.

"I'm…"

"That'll do, Rubble," Laughed Skye, "Come on."

Rubble chuckled and followed. They, one by one passed the bridge, Skye having flown a crossed instead, and waited next to the artifact.

"Alright, Carlos, and his group should be coming soon to make sure the artifact is safe to pick up."

"Ryder, what about Jacques? He hasn't shown up yet and there no knowing if he'll come here," Skye said worriedly.

"He might have not been able to find it, Skye. We'll have to hope he doesn't show up at all."

"Hope all you want, darling, but that won't do will it?" Jacques smiled into view.

"Carlos!" Skye screamed.

Carlos and the rest of the pups began to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Marshall asked.

"Huh? Where are we?" Everest asked.

"Let them go!" Chase growled.

"Oh, if you insist," He smiled evilly and nearly dropped them off the edge.

There were all tied together, so if one went down, they all did.

"Whoa!" Carlos yelled finally waking up.

He saw the black below that he could be very well falling into.

"Now, I have a proposition," Jacques smiled, "If you give to me the little artifact, I'll give you your friends back. Don't worry, I'll untie them. And they'll make there marry way to you. What do you say, mm?"

Ryder looked at the artifact and replied, "I can't."

"Oh, that's too bad," Jacques let the group fall a little more.

"No! I meant I don't' know if I can. There might be a trap!" Ryder quickly added.

"Oh, no worries, there's no trap. If you read your history you'd know that real artifacts aren't trapped. What if someone was trying to clean it and they bumped it out of place? An accident that could have been avoided down the drain. So pick it up and bring it here."

Ryder slowly approached it and took it from its place. He exhaled seeing it wasn't trapped and walked across the bridge. He looked at the artifact one last time and gave it to Jacques.

"See, there was that so hard. Alright, a promise is a promise."

He pulled the pups and Carlos up and cut their rope.

"Now, back across dears, I want to have a chat with the man in charge."

They did so, on Ryder's orders. Chase readied himself; he felt like he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing really, just… enjoy the fall!" Jacques cut the ropes.

"Ryder!" Chases instincts clicked in and fired his net.

He caught Ryder just in time. They pulled him in and watched as Jacques left them with the real artifact.

"Great, just great," Radar sighed, "Well, at least we saved you, boss."

"Radar, is there any other way?" Ryder asked.

"Nada, sorry, boss, I can't find anything. He already cut the death trap of a bridge and we don't have any other way of gettin' around it. I already measured the distance, its thirty-five dog gone feet."

Ryder sat down and sighed, "There's got to be another way. Surely they were thinking about this just in case it would happen."

"Maybe not," Carlos replied, "But there's always making a plan to the across from there. We still have the bridge."

"The bridge!" Ryder exclaimed, "Carlos, you're a genius! Marshall, get that rope over there!"

"Okay!" Marshall replied.

Marshall ran over but tripped over some of the stone on the ground, "Whoa!"

He ran straight into the platform with the extra rope and had a pot land straight on his head. Chase rolled his eyes and shook his head, going over to get the rope himself.

Marshall took off in a trot, "Ah! Who turned off the lights?"

"There are no lights," Chase replied.

"Oh, who blew out the torches?"

"There are no torches."

"Oh, why can't I see?"

"There's a pot on your head," Chase sighed.

The pups laughed at him as he ran straight into a wall, breaking the pot off his head. Something pushed in.

"Ah, that's better," He smiled, "I'm good."

Chase gave Ryder the rope but instead of Ryder's plan a passage way opened behind them.

"Look, there's an exit!" Rubble exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Carlos called.

The pups ran up the stairs and looked down the temple. Rocky spotted Jacques.

"There, Jacques is getting away!"

"I'll get him!" Marshall took off.

"No! Marshall! Wait!" Rocky called, "Oh boy."

He ran after him, the group tried to stop them but they were already ahead. They bolted after them.

Marshall hid and snuck up on Jacques.

"I have the artifact," Jacques said on his phone, "So, you promised my money."

"It'll be forwarded to you once we get the artifact and confirm its reality," The man on the phone replied.

"Understood," Jacques replied.

Marshall swiped the artifact and taunted, "Hah! Got it!"

He ran off with it leaving Jacques to boil his anger and run off at him, "Give that back you flea bag!"

He was catching up to him pretty quick.

"Marshall!" rocky called.

Marshall tossed the artifact to Rocky who took off at a different direction. Jacques turned to his knew target. Finally he got to taking his machete out.

"Ooh, you've done it this time."

The artifact landed with Marshall again. Marshall smiled and ran off to try and get it to Ryder but he didn't expect Jacques to be around the corner. He cut with his machete making Marshall fly to another direction with the artifact and tumble down a small hill. Marshall checked himself and laughed.

"I'm alive, yes," He said quietly.

His vest had taken the blow. It was time to put his talent to a use. Nearby were some red berries. He took them and plashed them all over his jacket and fur.

"Ooh, this is going to be good," He laughed at himself.

He choked himself and flopped as stiff as a possum. Then something he didn't' expect happened. Instead of Jacques, Everest came and found him.

"Huh! No…." She checked him.

He couldn't just stop; Jacques had his eyes on them.

"No no no no, Marshall, please, don't do this," She cried.

Jacques started towards them. Everest didn't seem to care at the moment. She leaned in and cried on him.

"But I didn't tell him yet," She sniffed

Tell him? Tell who what? Marshall had thought. Or maybe she was just helping with the act. Yea that was it, he already proved that he was good at it. Why would she think he was gone? He didn't let it stay in his head for very long when she looked to see Jacques right there behind them.

"Now, young lady, if you don't want to end up like your friend you'll give that to me," He grinned.

"No way!" She took it from Marshall's mouth and ran off.

"What? Grrr, you come back here!"

He passed Marshall up.

"Marshall, stop playing dead and help us lure Jacques to the town. We just called the police!" Rocky called.

"Okay," Marshall said getting up.

A chimpanzee appeared and startled them.

"Hey, it's you again!" Rocky exclaimed, "Look we need help. See that shiny thing?"

The chimp looked at it and began to be drawn to it form afar.

"We need your help. If you help us get it to the village we'll… uh… give you a banana," Rocky smiled.

The chimp took off.

"I don't know if it even listened to you, Rocky," Marshall laughed, "But I agree with the banana thing. That might have worked."

"Well, let's not wait around to find out, come on, let's go!" Rocky motioned.

Marshall got up and ran after him. Chase now had the artifact and was on the run. His speed was helping out but his stamina was about to give.

"Chase!" Carlos called.

Chase tossed it and rolled out of Jacques' sight. He looked around and took off at Carlos. Each pup and human was beginning to think if they could keep this up for very long. Carlos tripped and dropped the artifact. He covered his knee in pain. He had just done something to it.

Jacques picked it up and stared him down, "You shouldn't play with things that aren't yours."

Carlos opened his eyes wide but not at Jacques. A gorilla was right behind him. The gorilla dropped down and ran him over. The artifact flew in the air and the chimp grabbed it. She hugged it and brushed it off.

"Hey, give that back this instant!" Jacques shouted.

The gorilla landed in front of him and grunted. Jacques chuckled and even dropped his machete.

"Now now, I didn't mean any offense."

The gorilla roared and picked him up then started toward the village.

"Ah, help me!" He called.

Carlos sighed in relief. The chimp seemed to have disappeared too. Everest came to his aid.

"Are you alright, Carlos?" She asked.

He breathed in sharply and replied, "I'm fine, I just… I think I gouged it."

"If only Marshall was here," She began to tear up.

"Here I am," Marshall smiled.

Everest's eyes popped; she couldn't believe was she was seeing. Marshal checked the wound and nodded.

"Just a scrape, nothing serious. Here I have some Band-Aids."

"Your alive," Everest cried.

"Of course I'm… wait you actually thought I was… But… I thought you were just… Oh… sorry," Marshall apologized.

Everest hugged him and said, "Never do that again."

Marshall blushed and hugged back, "Okay."

Chase sighed in relief as He saw Marshall, Everest and Carlos. Everyone else was okay too. Everyone gathered and returned to the village. They were surprised to see Jacques being in cuffs.

"Aw, there's the PAW Patrol," Smiled D'Markus.

"D'Markus, you're a police officer?" Ryder asked.

"That I am," He replied, "And I saw you met my friends."

He motioned at the Gorilla and Chimpanzee siting together making sure Jacques didn't' make any sudden moves.

"I see you go the artifact too. My people are grateful. They will be glad to see it where it belongs: in a museum. We couldn't have done this without you."

Ryder smiled, "Just doing our duty, D'Markus. If you ever need any trouble, just yelp for help."

The chimp landed next to Chase and smiled. Chase smiled back this time.

"So that's why she liked me, she thought I was with you guys," Chase smiled.

"Of course," D'Markus smiled, "She likes anyone who wears the uniform. That's probably the only thing that got her to help you. I didn't inform her of your coming. It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Chase. If I could, I'd like a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Chase smiled.

"Could we have a paw print from you? My son is large fan of yours," He smiled.

"Okay," Chase smiled, "How about we all do that?"

"That would be amazing," D'Markus smiled, "He would love that."

They each put a paw print on the peace of paper or in Ryder's case, a signature.

"Thank you," D'Markus bowed, "Now, we are going to throw a festival if you would like to stay for it.

"How about it pups?" Ryder asked.

"Yea!" They replied all at once.

"It sounds like fun," Ryder smiled.

The pups stayed for the festival and a whole night before leaving, saying good bye to Carlos and hello to home. It was a long mission, but it was fruitful.

X X X X

Special thanks to Havochound, may your reputation precede you as a legend and my you be blessed in every way. Thank you for your help.

P.S: I read this to the children for child care story time and they loved it! You really helped us out. Thanks again!


	5. A Bad Trip

Skye hummed to herself as she waited for Katie to come back to her grooming. She looked over a magazine to keep occupied. Zuma came in with Chase.

"That was a good rescue, Chase, you were wicked out there," Zuma smiled.

Chase laughed and replied, "You too. You were great, Zuma."

"Hey you two, ready for your baths?" Katie smiled.

"I am," Zuma smiled, "I taste like sea water right now."

Chase laughed and added humorously, "You've been in sea water so it's only natural."

Zuma laughed and Katie laughed.

"So, the rescue went well, huh?" Skye giggled.

"Oh, hi, Skye, didn't see you there," Chase smiled, "Looking good so far."

"I'm not done yet," Katie smiled, "I'll get their baths ready and then you should be ready, 'kay?"

"Sure," Skye smiled.

Zuma looked at the magazine and laughed, "Skye, you know that's a few months late, right?"

"Yea, but I like this one. It has a story I like to read."

"Can we see?" Chase asked.

"Sure, Chase," Skye smiled, "Its detective fiction. A man goes missing and it's up to the main character to find him. The ending still gets me."

Chase and Zuma read it over together and nodded, giving it back, "Cool."

"I know," Skye smiles, "And they get married."

Skye sighed to herself in her thoughts, "I love weddings."

Chase and Zuma rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Just then, Radar came in humming to himself.

"Hey, Radar, you seem happy," Chase smiled.

Radar laughed and replied, "So you noticed. So, for a while I've been playing a hand in a contest and you would never guess it. I won!"

The pups congratulated him, "Oh, that's great!"

"Great job, Radar."

"That's cool Radar, dude," Zuma smiled, "What'd ya win?"

"Free trip," Radar smiled, "It's a seven days six nights trip cruise, not counting the cruise, to Hawaii. Wait, let me rephrase that: I have a trip to Oahu, Hawaii for a week but I also won a cruise trip. So I get a week on the water in a cruise ship and then I spend a week on Hawaii."

"That's really cool, Radar," Zuma smiled, "I hope you have fun."

"I wasn't done yet," Radar chuckled, "Anyway, It's a family trip sort of thing and I talked to Ryder for a while. We set up a date and everything."

Skye, Chase and, Zuma's eyes all widened.

"Fellas, how about it?" Radar smiled.

"Yes!" Skye jumped and flipped; her magazine flew in the air.

Marshall walked in, "Hey, Radar, did you tell them yet? Ah! What's that? Who's there?!"

He started off in a run with the magazine on his head and slipped on some soap.

"Whoa, hey, watch it," Radar jumped out of the way, "Katie, lookout, a doc's coming from the rear!"

She looked back and caught Marshall before he could do any more damage.

"Heh, oops," Marshal smiled nervously in hopes he didn't destroy anything.

"Its okay, Marshall, I got you just in time," She smiled, "So, you know about the trip Radar won."

"Yea, you coming?"

"I was gonna ask her that, doc," Radar chuckled, "That was before you decided to practice the circus act."

"It was my fault," Skye chuckled nervously, "I forgot that I had the magazine next to me and I threw it up."

"Well, these things happen, flipper. Flipper? Bleh, sorry for callin' you that."

Skye giggled, "It's okay."

"I would love to come," Katie smiled, "How about it Cali?"

Cali meowed in approval and seemed excited about the endeavor.

"Alright, Cali and I are in," She smiled.

"Great, that's everyone," Marshall jumped, doing a flip of his own and landing it.

"Hey, I did it. Skye I did it!" Marshall called.

"Nice one Marshall. Still a bit flimsy thought, keep it tight."

"Oh, sure, okay," Marshall nodded.

"Are the baths ready yet?" Zuma asked.

Katie giggled, "Yes, there done."

The two enjoyed a nice bath and returned to the lookout. Most of the other pups were already packing. Everest and Jake were packed and waiting.

"Wow, everyone seems excited for this trip," Zuma laughed.

"Why wouldn't they?" shrugged Chase, "We haven't had one in two years. I'm actually looking forward to it too."

"Yea, me too," Skye sighed, "I heard the sunsets there are more beautiful than anywhere else."

"A tropical island has that leisure," Radar smiled, "I'm gonna miss my van, but I think staying away from the tech and all would be nice. Don't' forget your pup packs guys. We may need them over there."

"Hey, I would never forget my pup pack anywhere if we were going out of here," Chase chuckled.

"So what do you guys think we'll do there?" Marshall asked, "There's a lot we can do, right Radar?"

"I was thinking about the Polynesian Cultural Center," Radar replied, "Here come with me."

The group followed Radar into his van. He showed them some things to advertise his idea. They agreed immediately.

"That's cool," Zuma exclaimed, "So, when is the trip gonna start?"

"Three days, it was set that way on purpose," Radar answered.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Skye flipped.

"Whoa, carful when flipping here, flipper. gah! I did it again. Anyway, there's a lot of stuff in here that is delicate. Like that modem, that's one of a kind modem that cost me a lot."

"Ooh, sorry," She ducked but smiled.

"It's fine, but, yes, it is awesome. So stop waiting and get packing. We're moving out in three days."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Marshall smiled, "Bet I can pack faster than you."

"Oh, yea? We'll see about that," Zuma ran out.

The others followed, but Radar, who shrugged and started up a game.

Within the three days, the whole gang was ready to go. They gathered their things in the bottom of the Lookout to show they were ready to go.

"So, boss, how are we going to transport everyone?" Radar asked.

Ryder shrugged, "I was thinking we could take the PAW Patroller. It's got space for everyone."

"Genius," Radar shrugged, "I like it."

The pups that were present were in agreement as well. With that, those who were preset, being Marshall, Zuma, Radar, and Chase, helped Ryder take all the baggage into the PAW Patroller. Rubble had eventually joined in to help since he had come bye at the time. Everyone else's location was a mystery. Ryder didn't call them due to the work load. But when they finished he pulled out his pup pack and called the absent pups.

"Pups, where are you?" He asked.

Skye was the first to answer, "Jake picked me up early in the morning so we could help Everest. She forgot to pack some things and she wanted my opinion on a few things."

Everest was next, "Yea, she's with me and Jake, but were coming down now."

Rocky was last, "Katie's suitcase broke and she asked me if I had anything to fix or replace it so I'm with her."

Ryder smiled, "Alright, we'll stop at her place and get her things then we'll wait for Jake, Skye, and Everest."

"Roger," The three pups nodded.

Ryder hung up and rounded the pups in the PAW Patroller. As planned, they arrived to pick up Katie and her things. They waited for Jake, Everest, and Skye at the capitol building. As soon as they showed up they were off for good this time. The trip to their cruise ship would take a six hour drive. Some of them stayed in the hangout area to while others played Pup Pup Boogie on the PAW Patroller's big screen big screen. Skye and Marshall were playing this time.

"And Tail spin!" Marshall tried his tails spin but bumped into a chair next to him.

"Oomf, oops, sorry," Marshall grinned in Jakes lap.

"No problem, dude," Jake smiled back.

He let Marshall down and got back to playing a small game on his phone.

Skye giggled, "Don't worry, Marshall, you'll get it sooner or later."

"You think?" Marshall asked.

"Sure," Skye replied.

The door opened, "Hey, you guys done yet? I want to play."

"Sure, Zuma," Marshall smiled, "I'm done anyway."

Zuma took Marshall's place and asked, "Ready Skye?"

"You bet," She smiled.

The two played a game of Pup Pup Boogie until the first stop for everyone to use the bathroom and get something to eat. Ryder went into the station to get something for himself. Zuma joined him soon after finishing his own business. He searched through the racks but didn't find what he was looking for.

"Hey Ryder you see any dog treats anywhere? We're running out." He asked.

Ryder looked around and shook his head, "No, I guess they don't have any, Zuma."

Zuma hung his head. Only Everest was going to enjoy the ride soon. There was plenty of liver to go around. Zuma walked out of the station. The pups were stretching out there legs. They all played a game of tag since it was the best thing they could think of. They weren't on the parking lot or near the road; it was just a patch of grass that was next to the station. Katie brushed Cali and Jake was refueling the PAW Patroller. Radar was out of the game of tag for now. He looked like he was playing a game on his computer but when Zuma lurked over he could see he was actually looking up attractions and activities in Hawaii they could do on Oahu. There appeared to be a lot.

"What's a luh-a-uh?" Zuma asked.

"It's actually pronounced loo-ow," Radar laughed, "And it's a feast or buffet, really. I was thinking the Polynesian Cultural Center would be a good idea."

Zuma smiled, "That's sounds fun."

Radar Chuckled, "I think so too. I've only heard of the place… It's pretty good from what I've heard."

"I hope we can go," Zuma smiled looking at the short preview that Radar was playing.

"Me too," Radar smiled.

"Alright, pups, to the PAW Patroller!" Ryder called.

The pups took off to the PAW Patroller and they were away again. The pups did their own thing again in the hangout area of the PAW Patroller. Radar, this time, was playing a game of his own. Rubble was taking a nap at this time. He liked taking naps a lot. Skye and Everest were talking while playing on the game that was near the front corner next to the door. Chase and Rocky were playing Pup Pup Boogie. Zuma and Marshall had started a card game that Radar was somewhat in. He didn't pay much attention to it since he had his game in front of him.

"Radar, it's your turn," Marshall poked.

"Ah yes, of course," He clicked and put down a card.

"Was that the best you could do?" Zuma laughed.

In a game of war, you were trying to reach the highest card above everyone's if you could. But he placed a two: the lowest card only good for trumping a wild card, or joker, and causing a war event.

"Well, I guess that's my win," Zuma grinned ear to ear.

"Whatever," Radar scoffed.

"Radar, he's beating us," Marshall brought to his attention.

Radar examined the card levels, "Egad, your right."

X X X

Everest finished her game and cheered herself on, "Yes! I beat the high-score!"

Skye flipped, "Woo hoo, Chase's score is history! Your really good at this."

Everest smiled, "Thanks, it's a really fun game."

Skye giggled and grinned, "I can't wait to see Chase's face when he sees the score."

Everest giggled with her. They heard two of the three boys awake or present groan.

"You're kidding!" Radar exclaimed, "You cheated; I know you did."

"Sorry, Radar, but a win's a win," Zuma smiled.

Marshall dropped his head on the table. The thud made a spoon fly up and hit a bowl making a small ding.

Rubble woke up with a star, "Huh? Supper already?"

Skye giggled, "Not yet, Rubble. The boys are just being boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Radar asked, "You would be suspecting too."

Skye rolled her head and eyes, "Well, at least I would be a better looser."

Radar deadpanned at her, "I'm watching you; you aren't perfect every day."

"I never said I was," Skye smiled.

"Okay then," Rubble interrupted with a yawn, "Wake me when were gonna east."

"Sure thing, sleepy head," Radar replied.

He clicked on his computer and played another game.

"Do you ever take that off?" Everest asked, referring to his pup pack.

"Sure I do. It's called: when I sleep. Of course, I take it off on the occasional time I don't need it. But on trips? Who knows? You know?"

"Sure," Everest replied giggling with Skye.

"Great, there's two of them," Radar sighed; he leaned over to Marshall and whispered something.

Marshall chuckled and shrugged. Rocky and Chase came back from the other room.

"That was a pretty close match, Chase, great job," Rocky complimented.

"You too, Rocky, that was an awesome tailspin," Chase complimented back.

"Who won?" Radar asked.

"Chase but I was just a few hundred points behind," Rocky smiled, "Get you next time."

Chase and Rocky smiled at each other. Radar grunted and turned back to his computer.

The trip didn't take too much longer after that. The cruise ship was beginning to board. The pups got there things and Radar, with Ryder, got three rooms. Cali, Katie, Everest, and Skye got one. Marshall, Rocky, Radar and Jake got a room. Rubble, Chase, Zuma, and Ryder got the last one. They moved all their things inside and settled down before the cruise made for Hawaii. They stayed in their groups as they explored the ship a little. It was a large ship with your average look of a cruise ship. It wasn't that special, but it was a special to the pups.

"Wow! Hey, look at that!" Skye exclaimed looking at some dolphins as they jumped next to the cruise ship.

The pups oohed as they did some tricks, waved, or spit out water. One of them playfully squirted at Rocky.

"Ah! Wet! Wet! Wet!" He ran away from the side and shook himself off, "Why'd it do that?"

"I think it was just playing with you, Rocky," Ryder grinned.

"Some game," Rocky said, still a bit dripping wet.

The pups laughed. Rocky, by now, probably despised dolphins. The pups got some time to play around with the children since there was wide open space on the deck. Some of the adults had conversations with Katie, Jake, and Ryder. The ship was filled with fans. The manager was one of them.

"It's an honor to finally meet you," He smiled, shaking their hands.

"Thanks you for letting us on your ship," Ryder shook his hand.

"Its fine," He replied, "Maybe I can show you has she works."

"That would be something I'm sure all the pups would love to see," Ryder smiled.

"Alright, we'll have to set up a date during this week since I'm a bit busy for now," The manager smiled.

"Sure," Ryder replied, "When's a good time?"

The manager pulled out a paper and some glasses give it a read-over.

"Two days from now. Is that alright?"

Ryder nodded, "Sure, thanks a lot."

The manager left to his duties and Ryder returned to enjoying his time with the pups. After two days passed the pups were taken to the engine room. Katie brought Cali too.

"As you can see, this is the thing that gets the old girl going. She's one of the fastest around. That's why we can get to places like Hawaii in a week's time."

"Wow," Zuma began to admire the engine complexity.

Machinery in one way and pipes all over, it looked like an industrial park or something. Marshall watched a meter slowly go down. A mechanic spotted it and turned a lever. The meter returned to the green.

"Zuma, what's this do?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know," Zuma shrugged.

"That's the pressure gauge," The mechanic smiled, "We use this to make sure the engine isn't going to explode or do anything disastrous."

"Ex-explode?" The pups asked nervously.

"Now that would be a crummy juncture, wouldn't it?" Radar asked.

"Sure would, which is why we keep an eye on it. Don't mess with it, alright? Oop, looks like something over there needs adjusting. Hey, Malcolm, get over here!" The mechanic called.

"I'm on it," Malcolm called.

The manager smiled and asked, "Charlie, why don't you have one of them give a hand it? Show them the ropes?"

"Oh, sure boss. It's a pretty minor thing so it should be safe, eve in something goes bad." Charlie nodded, "Over here kids."

They followed and saw the problem.

"That's a big bolt," Rocky said.

"Yep, and its slipping a bit. Must've forgotten to get it all the way. Malcolm! Where's that wrench?"

"Here, ya go," Malcolm handed the giant tool to him.

"Okay, any volunteers?" Charlie asked.

No one did, being a bit nervous. Katie eventually raised her hand.

"I'll do it."

Charlie smiled and pointed, "Ah, there's the brave soul. Come on over here."

She put Cali down and instructed Marshall to keep an eye on her. He confirmed and watched her go up front. Cali rolled her eyes and sat there grumbling. The grumbling turned out to be her stomach. She looked around and saw a mouse. Cali meowed and licked her lips then prowled. Marshall didn't notice her slip away until he wanted to ask her a question.

"Huh? Cali? Cali? Where'd she go?" He asked himself.

He sniffed the ground, found her scent, followed it and spotted her a moment sooner.

"Cali, what are you doing?" Marshall laughed.

She tried to catch the mouse, but it was crafty. Zuma rushed over.

"Hey, what's going on, Marshall?" He asked.

"Cali's trying to catch that silly mouse," Marshall laughed.

Zuma laughed too. Marshall walked over to Cali as to persuade her to come back with him to the group.

"Come on," Marshall smiled, "Let's go… ouch! Hey, who turned off the lights?"

The mouse raced between Marshall's feet and Cali used him as a stepping stool.

"uh oh," Zuma rushed over to catch Cali.

She jumped on him as the mouse race around him. Marshall lifted his hat and shouted at Cali.

"Cali, No don't do that!"

The group looked over; Malcolm raced and saw as a gauge begin to skyrocket. Cali was spinning the lever and increasing pressure.

"Get out of there!" He shouted.

Marshall saw the gauge go crazy, and the pips begin to rumble. He realized he didn't have much time. He had to make his action quick. He bolted to Cali, grabbed her by the scruff with his mouth and ran off just far enough that when the engine blew the damage was only to his ears. They rang like a sound proof room. He groaned and felt himself dragging. Zuma had him.

"I gotch you, Marshall," He assured.

Marshall saw a fire in front of him. His instincts kicked in and he was back on his feet. He could smell something.

"Gas leak! Get out!" Was the response.

They did. Malcolm looked over and his eyes shot open.

"We need to secure that valve!" He called, "If we don't we'll blow again!"

"Way ahead of you," Rocky called.

Out of everyone, he and Radar were the only ones that brought their pup packs. Rocky had been persuaded by Radar's "holy teachings of the pup packs" and made it a habit to keep it on for most of the day. His vest would help with any hazards too. He raced over to the valve and called for Malcolm.

"What do I have to do?"

"Turn left!" Malcolm replied.

Rocky's pup pack arms grabbed hold and began to turn the valve slowly.

"That's good. Now go to the second pipe on your right, use that wrench next to you to tighten the fifth connection!"

The instructions went on. By that time most of the pups were helping people evacuate. The fire was getting bigger. Marshall got a hold of his puck pack along with the other pups and they went to their jobs that Ryder had instructed. Ryder and Chase had made sure everyone was in order with most of the staff helping. Marshall began to fight the fire. Zuma ensured boat safety vests were applied. Skye kept a watchful eye from above. Rocky was still helping Malcolm secure the ship from another explosion. Radar monitored the ship's condition, which was critical. He also ensured that Jake and Katie and Cali were close when they were going to take a turn on a life boat. Everest, however, was unaccounted for so far.

X X X

"What happened?" The captain asked.

"Engine two just blew sir! Three went with it. Four is being stabilized and one is in danger!" A crew member shouted.

"Can we stop the ship?" The captain asked.

"No, the ship is going to fast!" He replied.

Another crew member hyped in, "Sir, were about to hit a rock mound! If we can't turn we'll hit them and sink!"

"Sir, the steering is out of commission! We must evacuate!"

The captain sighed; there was nothing that could be done to help the situation.

X X X

Marshall and Zuma both found Everest. She was stuck trying to get out of between pips in the engine room.

"Thanks," She smiled after they pulled her out.

"Sure, now come on!" Zuma motioned.

"Zuma, Rocky, Everest, Marshall," Katie called.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

Malcolm turned over and saw her.

"Ma'am, you have to go, you need to evacuate!" He shouted.

"I was trying to get…!"

An engine blew and, incidentally, they crashed into the rock mound.

X

Radar scanned the area several times. Nothing.

"Boss, I can't find anything," He sighed, "There's only one reason why pup collars would cut out."

Ryder didn't want give in to such an idea. But what other conclusion would he come up with? There was nothing to be done.

"We should go, Boss. There's not much good I can do without bigger gear."

Ryder looked down. He had to think about it.

"Sir?" Chase tried to get his attention.

Jake put a hand on his shoulder, "Ryder, we should go."

Ryder nodded and sat down on the boat. Some of the survivors took the ors and rowed to the others evacuating the premise.

X

Zuma swam to the top as far as he could, finally getting some air. He took as many deep breaths as he could and dove in again. He finally found his pup pack to which he immediately equipped and utilized. He first found Everest and took her to the nearest surface area. She coughed for air and gasped.

"Thank, Zuma," She huffed.

"Wait here," He nodded.

He dove in and found Katie and Cali. They were both almost out of breath. He tapped them and had them hang onto him. He dragged them to the same place he took Everest. Then it was back in to find anyone else. He found Rocky and the mechanic, Malcolm. Marshall was nowhere to be seen though. Zuma extended his search to other areas but found nothing. He went back.

"We'll have to get out of here," He warned, "I'll take you to someplace safe and extend my search for Marshall or anyone else."

"You can't find Marshall?" Everest asked, "He might drown!"

"The sooner I get you someplace the sooner I can find him," Zuma assured.

The safe place was a leftover inflatable boat. They waited for Zuma for what felt like hours, even though it was only ten minutes. He finally surfaced with Marshall completely drowned.

"Marshall!" Everest checked him.

Katie moved her to the side so she could check him. She seemed grim.

"He's not breathing," She said, "He needs CPR. Zuma, your oxygen mask."

"Sure, Katie."

He gave her the mouth piece and she started thirty compressions, put the piece in and turned up the oxygen PSI, also covering his nose. She turned it off and did more compressions. Everyone watched in suspense and hope. Finally he woke up screaming.

"Ah, what? What happened? Where am I?" He asked.

"It's okay," Katie assured, "It's just us, Marshall."

"Who?" He asked.

He shuttered every second. He looked so scared.

"Marshall, it's us," Everest smiled, "Remember?"

Marshall began to cry, "No, I don't remember much of anything. Who…who are you?"

The question seemed to have broken her heart. Everyone looked at each other. Malcolm sighed and mumbled something.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Amnesia," He replied, "Marshall probably doesn't even know his own name."

Marshall looked at Malcolm, "Is that it?"

"Dude, not good," Zuma sighed.

Rocky pat Marshall on the back, "Don't worry, Marshall, I'm sure you'll get you memory back."

Marshall looked unsure. He laid down and whimpered to himself.

"We should get to some land," Malcolm instructed, "By now, we won't be able to find the others."

They rowed to a nearby island pretty far from the crashed ship. Malcolm pulled the boat to the shore and helped the pups and Katie out. Cali stayed in her arms this time.

"I'm gonna need everyone's collars," Rocky called.

"Sure," Zuma nodded.

He ran over to Everest and collected hers. He also took Marshall's. Marshall looked around and tried to get eh pup pack off of his person. He was struggling quite a bit.

"Here, holed still," She instructed.

She unlatched the pack and undid the vest letting him slip everything off. He sniffed and tried to hold in the next tear drops.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know," He replied, "I want to remember everything; I'm trying so hard to remember, but I can't."

Everest looked at him sympathetically and stopped his rant, "Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault. Don't try too hard, okay? You might hurt yourself."

"Okay," He nodded, "Thank you for helping me."

She smiled, "What are friends for?"

Marshall smiled, "What's your name?"

"Everest," She replied, "I'm Everest, she's Katie. In her arms is Cali, that's Rocky, and Zuma. Then there's Malcolm. We don't know much about him. He's just helping us. He was a mechanic on the ship that crashed over there."

Marshall smiled, "Okay, thanks again."

Everest giggled, "Well, what are friends for? Times two."

Marshall chuckled with her and stopped her before she left, "No, really, thank you."

She paused and saw his paw on hers. She smiled and left, keeping it to herself. Marshall was left alone to think. She found Rocky messing with five electronic devices. The collars and Katie's phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm seeing if I can reach Radar. He taught me this trick once. If I can get these collars to act as something like an antenna or satellite then I can use the phone to make contact with him. He's the only one that will catch my signal after all. I bet he's still looking for one."

"You are his best friend," Everest smiled.

"Yea, which is why I know he'll get my signal," Rocky said full of determination.

Zuma watched him work on the little wires and screws. Another time he had to see his collar be obliterated. He didn't mind it as much but it was a precious thing to him. He saw Marshall stare at the water. Katie was next to him, talking to him. He decided to join in.

"Don't you remember that?" She asked.

"I remember being afraid of ghosts," Marshall joked.

They both laughed. Zuma gave a big smile. Marshall greeted him.

"Hey… uh… Zuma, right?" He asked.

"That's me, dude," Zuma replied.

"Heh, yea, uh, Everest told me," Marshall grinned, "She's really nice. How long have we known her?"

"A year or two," Zuma shrugged, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Marshall replied.

Katie giggled and asked, "Is someone in love?"

"Who said that?" Marshall asked, "I don't like her. Uh, _like_ like her, anyway."

Zuma and Katie both smiled at him and gave him friendly attention.

"I really wish I remembered her though. What's she like? Uh, what are all of you like, actually. Heh, just thought it would help the old memory."

They looked at each other.

"Well, She's the snow rescue pup. You know, get lost in the winter she's there to help kind of thing. She lives with Jake."

"Jake?" Marshall asked, "He sounds familiar, but I don't know."

"Well, that's good news," Zuma smiled, "You at least remember a name."

Marshall sighed, "I guess."

"It's going to be okay, Marshall. You'll get your memory back," Katie comforted.

"That's what your all going to say," Marshall sighed, "Might as well believe it."

"Hey, buck up, Marshall," Zuma smiled, "It's gonna happen. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday."

Marshall nodded. Katie wrapped a blanket around him and kissed his forehead.

X

Ryder tried to use his pup pad's tracker to see if he could find the pups at all. Radar helped enhance the signal but there was nothing to go off of.

"Are we going to find them?" Rubble asked.

"Of course we will," Ryder pet his head, "We always find each other. Remember?"

Rubble whimpered a bit. Ryder smiled put his pad aside.

"Hey, don't cry. You're a tough pup remember? Besides, they've got each other. Zuma will get them to safety then it's up to Katie and Marshall."

Rubble perked up and smiled, "Okay."

"Atta boy," Ryder smiled.

"Boss, I can take it from here," I'm sure that Rocky will try to contact me if I keep the chatter open."

"See? They've even got Rocky," Ryder smiled, "He built a satellite out of scraps."

Chase knocked and walked inside the van with Skye, "Sir, we have another emergency."

Ryder stood up and nodded, "Got, it. Pups, let's go."

X

Marshall stared out at the water. Everest noticed this and joined him.

"What's up?" She asked.

He jumped at her voice and gave her a glance, "Oh, it's you, Everest. I was just… watching the waves. I'm hoping that they might remind me of something but… Yea, I guess there just waves on a beach."

Everest giggled. She stared out at the water and sighed. Something clicked in her mind. Maybe this _would_ reminded him of something!

She began with a segue, "I like places like this. Especially when the water freezes over. Then you can slide and skate everywhere."

Marshall smiled, "You're a husky, why wouldn't you?"

She giggled and replied, "Yea, but just because I'm a husky doesn't mean I want it to stay that way. The waves are a good think to listen to when you need to think. You should try it. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath… and listen."

He did as she did. She took the opportunity to remember what he had told her. It was important to her she got this right. He looked relaxed, calm. He took deep sniffs. He was smelling the ocean, just like she was! Now it was time for phase two.

"Okay, now follow me," She smiled.

"What are we doing?" He asked curiously.

"Come here and I'll show you," She grinned.

He followed her into the water. She wanted to shiver but she reframed. He however had a different reaction.

"Brr, it's cold in here!" He remarked.

"It'll get warmer, just wait," She assured.

It did eventually. He relaxed in the water.

"Okay, now repeat everything I taught you," She grinned.

This was it, now to see if it would jog anything. He followed the previous steps and fell in complete bliss. Suddenly he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Marshall's frown turned. He looked like he was getting something.

"This feels familiar," He finally replied.

 _Yes! He's remembering!_ She wagged her tail in excitement.

"I can't seem to remember," He sighed pulling away from the water and back on land.

She dropped her ears and tail. Failure gnawed at her.

He suddenly paused, "But, thanks for helping. That was pretty relaxing."

"Sure," She replied.

She got out of the water and sighed to herself sadly.

X X X

Zuma stared at the two pups in the water. He sighed and flopped into his back as rocky was working on his "science project". He wanted to be useful, do something, but, of course, no one was drowning so…

"You think Marshall's ever going to remember anything?"

Rocky shrugged taking out a screwdriver, "I don't know; try asking Katie. She knows about Amnesia better than I would. Hmm, now how am I going to extend the si-gnal… Maybe if I just tweak this here… no, that won't work…"

Zuma stared at the crashed ship a distance away from them. It was still on fire even after all this time. Then again, it was only a few hours, not even a day. Malcolm sat next to him.

"Whelp, there's no going back on that thing now," He chuckled.

"Why not?" Zuma asked.

"The ship is on fire and that fuel is leaking out into the water, undoubtedly spreading the fire on the water."

"That could hurt the water, couldn't it?" Zuma asked.

"There's no helping it, little buddy, don't let it bother you," Malcolm gestured, "Besides, the fire will probably burn it out before it can cause too much damage."

Zuma nodded and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't tell if it was an acquired silence or Malcolm just wanting to sit down next to him. Either way, he felt he needed to make conversation.

"So, where's Katie?" Was his fall back.

"She's over there with, poor Marshall. He's on the brink of remembering something. He looks like he's beating his head over it."

Zuma looked over at an excited Katie trying to calm an aggravated Marshall as he was literally beating his head on a tree. He had to laugh; Malcolm joined him. Finally, she got him to stop and put him on her lap, making him relax at her hand stroking softly on his favorite spot.

"I'm going to check on Rocky again," Zuma stood up.

He felt like he needed to do something other than stare at water that moves up and down the shore. He had sites like that every day anyway. Rocky licked his lips as he fiddled with the wiring and smiled when he was done.

"Aright, now I'll have to test the signal," He grinned, "I hope Radar will get this."

"Your done now?" Zuma asked, "Finally! Try it out!"

"Let's get everyone and then I'll try it out," Rocky suggested.

"Got it, dude," Zuma raced over to Katie and Marshall.

Rocky stared at his makeshift communicator. There was only wondering if the signal would last, even if it reached. There was only one way to find out.

X

Radar snored loudly. He rolled over and fell off his chair.

"Oomf, what that? Who dere!?" He looked around and charged at the first direction he was facing.

He was unable to see since he had a food bowl on his head. He ran straight into his bookcase of game guides making them all fall out but taking the bowl off.

"Doh! Those were alphabetized!" He sighed and looked at the mess, "I really need to work on the flight or fright reflexes."

He picked up the first game guide when he heard his computer ring. He cocked his eyebrows.

"What? Does Chase really need my help after all?" He sighed in aggravation.

When he saw the name his eyes popped, "Katie? By Jove, their alive! Hah!"

He typed widely and started talking in the mic, "Katie, Katie is that you?"

He waited for a response. It was full of white noise, so he wasn't sure what if they were getting through. The video was nothing but a fuzzy screen.

"Katie if your there lift the phone to your… right a bit."

They apparently heard him. The video cleared and showed the other half of the gang.

"Hey, there they are!" Radar laughed, "Boy-howdy, am I glad to see you guys are okay," He smiled.

"Radar! Finally!" Rocky smiled, "Hey, can you get our location?"

Radar winked, "Can do, Bro, just a sec."

He typed and frowned. He tried again and the frown was bigger.

"Err, just one more second," He chuckled nervously.

He typed more and sighed, " _Zut_! I can't pin point you. Your locators aren't showing up anywhere! That's why I couldn't track you! You must have nocked something out."

They frowned. That wasn't something anyone wanted to hear, especially if they were so close to getting off the island.

"Can you locate the sink sight?" Malcolm asked.

"Probably, but you would need to activate the signal on the boat, and that's dangerous. Is it still surfaced?" Radar asked.

"Yea, but it's on fire!" Rocky exclaimed, "And in the middle of the biggest bathtub in the world!"

Radar sighed, "Rocky, my boy, that's why you've got doc. You do have him right?"

They looked at each other. They realized they forgot to tell him.

"Who is he talking about?" Marshall asked.

"Doc, they're you are. See? No problem," Radar smiled.

"Radar," Everest began, "Uh, Marshall has amnesia."

"Amnesia? _Oy Vey_! There's always got to be a hitch in the plan. _Mince_! Okay, let me talk to him."

The pups moved and put Marshall forward. He stared at Radar and Radar stared back.

"Uh, hi," Marshall tried to grin.

"Hey, doc, remember me?" Radar asked.

Marshall stared more and tried to. He really wanted to, but he couldn't. He shook his head.

"Yea, I know, that's the problem with Amnesia. Listen, I'm going to show you some things and you need to say what you see. If you don't think it makes sense, say it anyway. First thing, got it?"

"Okay," Marshall replied.

"Okay, first thing," Radar clicked and an image showed up.

It was nonsense, but Marshall answered quickly. Toy boat, train, pup house, fire fighter truck… Ryder.

"Okay stop there," Radar smiled, "Good news, he's not all gone. Ryder obviously left the biggest imprint on his life so he'll remember him. No signs of brain damage either. Marshall has sixty point nine percent chance of getting his memory back."

The group sighed, "That's close enough for anyone."

"Do you think you know the cause of it?" Radar asked.

"He drowned a while ago," Zuma answered.

"Hmm, water logged then. A type of brainwashing. That must be it. Okay, doc might not be able to help you. Don't take any chances. He stays with Katie and Cali on the island. Everyone else needs to get on that boat and try sending a distress signal. Rocky, my man, you remember that Morse code lesson right?"

"dit dit dit, da da da, dit dit dit," Rocky smiled, "Of course I did."

"Nice. I'll alert Ryder and let him know that we found you blokes. Get that signal and I'll catch it."

"Got it," The group said.

"Alright… Uh oh, my signal's..."

Radar cut out. They were on their own again.

"Whelp," Radar sighed, "I hope they'll be okay."

X

Katie took charge immediately, "Alright, pups, you heard him. I'll stay and watch over Marshall and see if he gets is memory back. Malcolm, do you know the ship well enough?"

"Like I know the palm of my hand," He replied.

"Great. Zuma, can you use Marshall's pack?"

Zuma nodded, "Way ahead of you, Katie."

"Rocky, you know how to work the ships destress beacon?"

"Sure can," He nodded.

"Are you sure? You are an Eco pup," She asked to be secure.

Rocky smiled, "I guess you don't know how much time I actually spend with Radar if you have to ask."

"Alright, and that leaves you, Everest."

"We'll need her grappling hook to get on the boat," Zuma advised.

Katie agreed, "That's a good idea. Alright, it's settled. You guys can take the raft."

"Wait, I can't just stay here," Marshall finally argued, "I know I may not remember how to use my… uh, what was it again?"

"A pup pack," Rocky replied.

"…My pup pack! But… You guys can teach me and I can help."

"Marshall, Radar said it's too dangerous for you to go," Katie frowned.

"I know," Marshall replied, "Come on, Please! I'm all fired up!"

Katie's eyes widened. Zuma, Rocky, and Everest gasped. They looked at Katie for her decision. Katie sighed and took into thought.

"Alright, but be careful," She said after a long pause.

The pups cheered. Marshall smiled the biggest smile he ever had.

"Let's dive in!" Zuma called leading the pack.

The group was on the escape raft going back to the boat. They began to explain how to use the pup pack to Marshall. He was getting the grip a little faster than a beginner. Of course, was he really one?

"So, like this?" Marshall asked, "Water cannon *arf arf*."

The canon squirted Rocky. He glared and sighed.

"Yup, that sounds about right."

"Oops, sorry, Rocky. I didn't mean to get you all wet again," Marshall apologized.

"It's fine, it happens… Wait! You remembered!" Rocky's tale waged vigorously.

"Well, look like that Malamute of yours was right," Malcolm smiled, "Alright were almost there. Everest, was it? The grappling hook?"

"You got it," She smiled and fired it off.

The hook grabbed the railing and pulled them close. She pulled to make sure it was secure.

"Got it," Everest exclaimed.

"Alright, everyone, climb up," Malcolm ordered, "Marshall, you first, you need to get the fires before we can set foot on the boat."

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue," Marshall nodded.

"Hey, your memory is coming back!" Zuma exclaimed.

"Yea, I guess it is," Marshall smiled excitedly.

He climbed up the rope and spotted some fire. He took a deep breath before climbing all the way and taking out his water cannon.

"Take this fire!" He called, spraying the water all over.

He put out most of the flames and motioned for the others to climb up. First was Zuma, then Rocky, Malcolm, and finally Everest.

"Good job, Marshall. This way," Malcolm motioned, "The communications is this way."

The pups followed and reached place he was talking about. Rocky got straight to work.

"Alright, let's do this."

X

"But you can't get the signal back?" Ryder asked.

"No can do, that's right, boss," Radar replied, "But don't worry; they're going to get things back on line faster than you know it."

Chase seemed unsure, "Are you positive that will happen?"

"Extra so," Smiled Radar, "But, there is something you all need to know."

Skye frowned, "By how you're looking at us it's not going to be good."

"No, you'll find out it isn't," Radar replied, "Marshall has amnesia. He was able to remember a bad deal, but his symptoms suggest he will make recovery."

"Thank goodness," Rubble sighed in relief.

"Alright, then," Ryder smiled, "Watch for the transition and we'll stand by. I'll see if I can get us any transport with Cap'n Turbot."

"Solid copy, Boss," Radar nodded.

"Pups, if you want to stay you can, but you can do your own thing until he gets something."

"Yes sir."

"Okay."

"Got it."

Ryder nodded and left to see Captain Turbot. The pups were froze, unknowing whether to go or stay.

"Uh, you guys can move, or roll over, or do something that you do. No pressure," Radar said awkwardly.

No movement. Eventually, Rubble stepped outside, Skye followed and Chase stayed.

"What about you, _capitaine monsieur_?" Radar asked.

"I… uh… I think I'll wait," Chase replied.

"Okay," Radar nodded and turned, "This feels funny when it's not doc or Rocky."

There was silence between them. Radar tried to whistle as to keep it from getting to awkward silence. However, he lacked that skill. He muttered in French. He needed to keep his bilingual skills sharp. It was the best he could do to honor his former owner. And French, to him, was cool.

"So, where did you learn how to speak French?" Chase asked randomly.

" _Le français_? I learned when I was a lot younger than I can remember. My owner would speak both languages to me and strictly made sure that I kept it sharp. I speak it once in a while to do just that."

"Skye likes French," Chase chuckled, "One time Rubble tried to impress her by speaking it. I don't think he spoke clear enough for even you to understand."

"Mm, _pauvre garcon_. They say French is a charming language. I wouldn't go that far, but I would definitely say that it is fun to have the ability. I still can't even believe I'm able to speak it. Having two languages is the best."

"I bet it is," Chase laughed.

Radar turned back around to the computer and looked for a sign of an SOS. He muttered to himself more and cheered on the group lost at sea.

"Come on guys, you can do it."

X

Marshall sprayed jet after jet of water to get the fire to die down. The fire tried to build itself back up wherever he sprayed, but he wouldn't let it.

"Was this always this hard?" Marshall asked.

"You tell me," Zuma shrugged, "I wasn't the fire pup."

"Hey, over there," Malcolm pointed, "That's the place we need to go."

"I'll get it cleared," Marshall grinned.

He was beginning to enjoy his job, "All clear, let's go."

They rushed in but had to be careful. Without proper hazard suites they could end up getting hurt… or worse.

"This way!" Malcolm shouted over the flames.

They rushed behind him into a room. It was especially hot in there.

"Aw gee, Rocky, you better work fast it's an oven in here!" Zuma shouted.

"I'll work as fast as I can, just wait here. Marshall try to put out most of the fire."

"I don't know about that; if I do we'll choke on smoke... How did I know that?"

"It looks like you memory is beginning to kick back in, Marshall," Malcolm smiled, "Rocky, quickly little buddy."

"Got it," Rocky nodded.

Rocky used his mechanical hands to fiddle with the contraptions. He prayed secretly that it wouldn't pop into sparks.

"Okay, let's see if I can get this signal across," Rocky swallowed.

"Uh, guys," Marshall said with his nose in the air, sniffing but frozen.

"Hold on Marshall, just a bit more," Rocky said.

Zuma walked up to him, "What is it Marshall?"

"I smell something funky," He replied, "It kinda smells earthy or… I don't know it…"

Everest sniffed, "I don't really smell anything but the fire. Marshall, you're the second most sensitive sniffer on the team, remember?"

Marshall kept sniffing until it hit him like a rock, "Gas… Gas! Rocky, you've got a gas leak next to you!"

What?" He asked not hearing him over the fire that covered his hearing.

The communications began to spark. Rocky quickly hit a button and ran away from it. Malcolm ran for him and got him before the explosion could take place.

X X X

Katie pet Cali and stared at the boat until it suddenly lit up in flames again. Her eyes went wide. Cali jumped and knocked her over. She carefully lifted herself back up and watched the boat. Her hands went in front of her mouth and her eyes became foggy. The ship began to sink.

"Oh no… no…"

X

"…and she stressed that I…" Radar paused, "Oh ho? Look at that we got coordinates."

"You found them?" Chase asked excitedly.

"Yup, get boss we've got their location," Radar smiled.

Chase ran out of the van and to Ryder as fast as he could. Radar saved the location and just in time; it suddenly cut out.

"Whew that close," He chuckled to himself, "Actually, I think I can get visual on them, let's see."

Radar typed on the keys and hit the enter. He frowned as soon as he saw what he did. He leaned in slowly.

"Oh, tarnation."

X

Zuma coughed and had a sinking feeling. He thought it was just him, but he then realized that the boat was giving him that. It was sinking! They had to get out.

"Marshall? Rocky? Everest? Malcom?" He called.

Rocky coughed and crawled over, "I'm here. It's really hot."

Marshall was found pulling Everest out of some rubble. She coughed and thanked him.

"Where's Malcolm?" Everest asked.

They looked around. Rocky spotted him and pointed.

"There! He's right here!"

He was wounded. It was a burn.

"We have to get him out of here!" Zuma shouted.

"But the ship is sinking; will we make it?" Everest asked.

"We won't find out unless we try!" Marshall said over the roaring flames, "We need to get him to Katie! She'll know what to do."

"No, Marshall; she won't," Everest shook her head, "She's not as much of a medic as you were."

"Me?" Marshall asked, "Are you kidding? I don't know the spleen from the peyer's patches and there in the same system!"

"Then how do you know that?" She argued.

He paused. How _did_ he know?

"You have to try," Rocky encouraged, "You can do it, Marshall."

Zuma joined in, "Yea, come on, dude. First we get him out of here and then you have to try."

Marshall was unsure but he gave a curt nod, "Okay, I'll do my best."

They dragged Malcolm out of the ship, which was easier than it sounded do to him being as light as Jake. The ship was sinking faster now. They tugged as hard as they could to get him to the raft.

"How are we going to get him on without hurting him?" Marshall asked.

"We'll just have to wait for it so sink a bit more and we can drop him on," Zuma suggested.

They looked around at each other. By the rate they probably wouldn't have to wait long.

"There's no better idea," Rocky sighed gulping at the water, "Who's first?"

"You, Rocky," They all said at once.

"Great," His ears dropped.

Rocky looked at the raft and made a jump. He took a moment to celebrate when he made it.

"Everest's next," Zuma ordered.

"But what about you two?" She asked.

"We'll be fine," Marshall assured, "Somepups gotta get Maclolm down form up top and one isn't good enough."

"But…"

"Haven't we always pulled through, Everest? We'll be fine," Marshall didn't' let her finish her thought.

"Okay," She nodded.

She jumped and made it next to Rocky, "Okay, now let him down slowly!"

"Ready?" Zuma asked.

"Ready," Was the reply.

They let him down as slowly as they could but Marshall slipped and ended up toppling down with Malcolm. Both of them, fortunately, landed in the raft.

"I'm okay!" Marshall called.

"Zuma, now! Jump!" Everest barked.

Zuma jumped and the boat blew again. He needed up overshooting the raft and smacking face forward into a rock.

"Ooh!"

"Ouch."

"Ooh, that had to hurt."

The pups watched as Zuma slowly smeared down the rock and into the water. He surfaced but appeared dizzy. Rocky paddled the raft over; Marshall and Everest helped him back over.

"Whew, that was close," said in relief.

"Okay, Marshall, see what you can do with him," Everest gave him an encouraging smile.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

He checked Malcolm over, trying to think straight at the same time. Complete silence was over them. Nothing but the wind, the sound of the ship and the whistling of the rocks was heard.

"Uh… I… I can't!" Marshall suddenly outburst. I don't know I just don't. I don't even know how to treat him!"

"Calm down, it's okay," Zuma comforted, "Katie might have an idea. It'll be fine."

Everest's ears dropped. She sat alone in the front of the boat.

X

When Katie saw them coming to shore her heart bounced. She gasped and ran over happily.

"You're all alive! Are you hurt? Is everyone alright?" She spit out as many questions as she could.

"Katie, we're fine," Rocky finally said, "But Malcolm could use your help."

Katie frowned, "He looks bad. Hmm, I don't know too much on taking care of humans. I've only ever done veterinarian treatments. This is a third degree burn. That's all I can tell you. Marshall, you should know more."

"I'm trying!" Marshall exclaimed, "I don't know why but I feel like everything's at the tip of my tongue! I just can't…"

He banged against a coconut tree a few times. Finally a coconut gave way and hit him directly in the head. He flopped over and everyone gasped. They gathered around him to ensure he was okay. He woke up and groaned rubbing his head.

"Ooh, what happened?"

"A coconut hit your head," Zuma answered.

"No, before that," Marshall shook his head, "I thought were on the cruise ship."

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes. Marshall noticed this.

"What'd I miss?"

"Marshall, we'll explain everything later," Katie said, "Can you help us? Malcolm's hurt.

"Uh oh, what happened? Where is everyone? Why are we here?"

"Marshall," She stopped him, "The ship sank. Don't worry, help is on the way. At least, we think. Listen, can you help Malcolm?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Marshall calmed down.

"He has a third degree burn and he's unconscious," Everest replied.

Marshall took a few seconds to think about it, "Hmm, I don't have any bandages or blankets, but we can get some plantain and put on the wound. It's a part of the banana family. It'll look like a green banana but have some black spots like a yellow banana. The fibers of the plantain have anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory properties. It's the perfect thing for a bandage."

"I'll go look for it," Zuma rushed into the island forest.

He looked around the forest finally finding something to Marshall's description.

"Got it," He smiled to himself.

He picked it and took off back to the group. Malcolm's wound was elevated and awaiting to be bandaged.

"Alright, I'll need that," Marshall took it and pealed it, "Chew on this part and put it on the burn."

Katie obeyed reluctantly. When she finished Marshall took another peal and covered the burn.

"There, that should do the trick until Ryder finds us," Marshall exhaled.

Zuma, Rocky, Everest and Katie smiled. Marshall really did have his memory back. Not too long after morning the Flounder was spotted not too far away. Radar, Chase, Rubble, Skye, and Ryder came on land.

"Ryder!" The pups called.

They raced to him and tackled him. The pups and Ryder shared a laugh. Katie smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long?"

Ryder laughed and replied while guarding himself, "I wanted to help earlier but it seems we didn't get to have much of a vacation. What about you?"

Katie giggled, "It wasn't the Bahamas but it was nice to have time off. Well, sort of."

"What about you, Marshall?" Chase asked, "Got your memory back?"

"Of course I do… Chase," Marshall winked.

"Yup, he's completely cured," Skye smiled.

"What got you back, doc?" Radar asked.

"Everyone says I got hit by a coconut," Marshall laughed.

"Hmm, I guess your bad luck doesn't go with your memory, eh? Whelp, you're probably not going to believe this but the coconut tree is actually called the tree of life by the Polynesians."

"The Polynesians?" Rubble asked.

"Uh huh, they used every part of the tree," Radar stared at one of them, "It's amazing, the things they found out about it. They were a pretty amazing people."

They all began to stare at the tree. The sun was rising just behind it.

"We should go. I want to get home as soon as I can," Zuma sighed.

"Good idea, Zuma. Pups, let's go home."

Malcolm was taken to a hospital and soon recovered. The pups were able to get back to full strength within a week. Ever since that day, Radar had never entered another online contest with rewards that promised a free trip.


	6. Forest Fire

Ryder played with the periscope ignoring the loud music that Radar was playing in the background. He did a few touches with a rag and smiled.

"All done. Radar! How's the elevator doing?" Ryder called.

Radar didn't hear him and continued humming to himself to the odd sounding music. It sounded like a mixture of western and folk. It was catchy, but needed to be played at a lower volume. Ryder called a few more times before using his pup pad.

"Eh? Yea, boss?" Radar asked.

"Turn down the music," Ryder said.

"Sure," He pressed a few buttons on his computer and the music turned down, "Anything else?"

"How's the elevator doing?" Ryder asked.

"Well, give it a spin, boss-man; let's find out," Radar smiled, "Rocky finished with the doors so they shouldn't be sticking either."

"Alright, here I go," Ryder smiled, "Bring me down."

Radar touched a button and the elevator slowly, with perfection went down and the doors open wide.

"Good job, you two," Ryder scratched their heads, "You two deserve some playtime. Go ahead and check on the others then you can go play."

"Alright," Rocky cheered.

"Great, thanks, boss," Radar ran behind Rocky.

X X X

Marshall used his hose to spray the soap off Chase's house. He barked twice when he was done.

"That's it, squeaky clean," Skye smiled.

The house sparkled nicely with a new-found sheen. Chase smiled.

"Thanks, Marshall."

"No problem," Marshall smiled back and barked.

Rocky and Radar stepped out of the Lookout. Radar instantly saw the water jet coming close by.

"Incoming!" He shouted.

He sprinted forward leaving Rocky to get soaked. Marshall barked again to stop the jet.

"Ah! Wet again!" Rocky shook, "Marshall!"

"Heh, sorry, Rocky," Marshall sheepishly apologized.

Rocky rolled his eyes, "It's fine."

"My house next," Rubble cheered.

"Okay," Marshall followed happily.

"Uh, sorry I didn't warn you earlier, bro. I only saw it a split second when we came out," Radar chuckled.

Rocky sighed and shook himself off again, "It's okay. I'm fine now. I guess were all in need of some spring cleaning."

Radar laughed; Rocky looked at him oddly. Skye and Chase stared at him too. The laughter died down.

"Okay, I swear, there had to be a joke in there somewhere."

"No, there wasn't," Rocky shook his head.

"Maybe not to our awareness," Radar said philosophically.

"Well, Rubble and Marshall are cleaning Rubble's house but were free. How about a game of tag?"

Radar wagged his tail and replied, "Certainly, my dear lad."

Rocky agreed too, "Yea let's go."

The four left the other two to their houses. Zuma was already out in the playground going down the slide with Everest there too.

"Hey guys, want to play tag?" Skye asked.

"Sure," Everest smiled.

"That sounds rockin' dude!" Zuma replied, "Not it!"

"Not it!" All the pups said.

"Uh oh, I guess we'll have to settle this the old fashioned way," Chase smiled.

The pups waited for the signal. Chase was silent.

"Last one in's it!"

They raced their paws in the center. It ended with Radar.

"Tarnations!" He grouched, "Alright, one two three, here I come!"

The pups split and ran away from him as fast as they could. Unfortunately, he was the fastest runner. He bolted at the first target he could see. It was Zuma. Fortunately, in spite of speed, Radar had his limit. A very short limit. He could run for about thirty seconds before he was shot. All he had to do we get out lasted. But with his speed the question of, "Could he get you," was usually answered with," Yes". But Zuma had a plan. He would just need to climb the stairs and get into the tube of the jungle-gym, then slide down the slide. By then, Radar would probably run out of fuel and need to breathe. He had relatively low endurance for a malamute. Unfortunately, the plan didn't work. When he got at the top Radar used the momentum to jump and tag Zuma.

"Tag! No tag backs!"

Zuma laughed, "Man, you got me this time!"

He ran for Everest who, was nearby. She took off as fast as she could to get away. The chase was on for a few second before he changed targets on Chase. Chase ran up the jungle-gym and through the tube to get away but it was no use when Zuma used a detour to get around in front of him and tag him that way.

"Gotcha, dude, not tag backs," He bolted away.

Chase laughed and took off at Skye since she was close. They ended up on the giant spinner. Chase hopped on trying to get her but it wasn't much use since the two weren't going anywhere. The pups laughed at them. Skye was the first to notice and flipped off.

"Huh?" Chase watched her hop off and stopped.

Then he realized his mistake, "Uh oh."

By now, the spinner had gotten pretty fast and made up enough momentum to throw him off. He flew through the air and onto Marshall. Rubble and the other pups laughed.

Dizzily, Chase got up and said the magic word, "Ta-ag. Your…it."

He flopped down and added the last bit to it, "No tag backs."

Marshall got up, "Hey, that's not fair; I didn't know we were playing tag."

"Now you do," Radar smiled.

Marshall glimpsed at Rubble and quickly tagged him and ran, "Tag! No tag backs!"

Rubble realized the dilemma and ran after the other pups. He was slow but here in the park he knew what to use to his advantage. The game went on for a little while longer but thirst soon hit the pups. They returned to the Lookout for a water break.

"So, when we're done hydrating what shall we do next?" Radar asked, "Tag is great, but I'd like a game or something that requires… a little less cardio."

"Cardio?" Rubble asked.

"It's your endurance when you run. Well, kinda," Marshall explained the best he could.

"Oh," Rubble nodded.

"But, Radar, don't all our games consist of that?" Chase asked.

"Pft, card games," Radar scoffed, "Since when do you run and play cards at the same time?"

"But it's really nice out," Zuma added, "I think it would be good to get out."

"We get out all the time, but I suppose so," Radar shrugged.

"How about the beach?" Skye asked.

Everest wagged her tail vigorously, "That sounds like fun."

The pups agreed and headed over to the beach. Marshall and Everest tried to expound on their sand castle while Rocky, Chase, Rubble and Zuma played some volleyball and Skye and Radar rested on some chairs.

"Yep, this is much better. I don't know why but watching volleyball is entertaining. It's just a ball going over the net and back. The mysteries of the world."

Skye giggled, "I thought you would like the cold better."

"Well, ever since you guys got stuck in that cave I've been conflicted. I can run better in the cold but hot weather's got charm."

"Incoming!" Rocky called.

Radar looked up and rolled out of the way. The ball bounced off his chair and into Skye who tumbled with it into Marshall's and Everest's castle. Marshall stared at it dumbfounded. Everest however was a bit in shock.

"What happened?" She looked down at it.

Skye arose from under the sand and coughed some out. She glared at Rocky, but at the same time Everest was glaring at her.

"Skye, what happened?" She asked.

"What? It wasn't my fault," Skye defended, "I got hit by the ball and then…"

"You destroyed the castle! Marshall and I worked forever on that!"

"It's okay, Everest; we can make another," Marshall chuckled nervously trying to calm her down.

"But it won't be the same," She whined, "Skye, this is your fault!"

"My fault! I didn't mean to ruin your castle!" Skye argued with her.

X

Ryder looked around the Lookout to get some fresh air and a rest from his game. He spotted everyone circled around Skye and Everest. Marshall was a little ducked down between them butting in a few tims. That could only mean one thing.

"That doesn't look good. He decided to call Marshall about the situation, "Marshall what's happening down there?"

"Ryder, Everest and Skye are in a fight. Everest and I were building on our sandcastle and Skye accidently destroyed it. Everest got angry and the two started an argument. You need to get down here it's starting to get out of my paws!"

"I'll be…"

His pad rang. He turned it and greeted the caller.

"Ryder, how's everything going?" Katie smiled.

"Not good," Ryder replied, "I'm going to have to settle an argument between Everest and Skye. Need something?"

"No, just thought I'd let you know I was coming. It looks like you'll need me to."

"Yes, just a small talk should do," Ryder smiled.

An arrival, a splitting, and a setting aside later the two pups were alone with Katie. She had them sitting in front of her so she could see them both and watch whatever they did to make sure things didn't get physical. Ryder watched the rest play.

"Okay, girls, what seems to be the problem?" Katie started off.

They both started at the same time. She had to quite them both down.

"Skye, you first," Katie looked at her.

"I was just sitting on one of the beach chairs when one of the boys knocked the ball over towards me and I ran into the castle. I didn't mean to destroy it."

"Everest, that sounds like an accident. You don't really think she'd do it on purpose; your friends."

Everest sighed, "Yea, I guess. But Marshall and I worked on it for so long. We have to start all over."

Katie could see there was more to the story. She knew Everest wouldn't get this angry unless there was more importance to it. Summing it up, she knew what the problem was.

"Everest, you two have been friends for a long time. You shouldn't let this get between you. You should make sure to talk to Jake. I think there's something that you wouldn't want to talk to me about. For now, you two need to make up. Tell each other sorry."

They faced each other and Skye went first, "I'm sorry for knocking down the sand castle."

"Sorry, for yelling at you," Everest said back.

"There," Katie smiled, "Now, don't get in any more arguments. Go on and play, I'll talk to Ryder, let him know you two made up."

They took off, but as soon as they were out of sight shared an angry look. The apology didn't seem to make a difference.

They returned to the beach and found everything just as it was, with the exception of a sand castle. Marshall was still working hard to remake it. Everest found in herself to smile again. She ignored Skye and returned to Marshall.

"Hey, Everest, ready to start again?" He asked with a big grin.

Everest sighed and replied, "Sure, I guess I am."

She gave Skye a glare as she was returning to a beach chair. Marshall caught this and tried to laugh it off, but it soon turned real as his memory kicked.

"What's so funny?" Everest asked.

Marshall calmed down and replied, "You girls remind me of me and Chase. It was a long time ago, when Ryder was still training the two of us we got in a big fight. We were more like rivals than friends. He was always the tough one that came on top."

"But you two are great friends, you couldn't have been mean to each other," Everest said in confusion.

"I know, Everest, that's why you two remind me of us. We hated each other but then… when our moment came, we depended on each other. Even in that mine with all the workers I still depended on him. He wouldn't have been able to take care of me or my job if it wasn't for our friendship. Chase and I have been the oldest and longest members on this team. It's what made us so close. That time is all the two of you need."

She smiled not even hearing Marshall add, "I think."

"I guess you're right, but she could be a little more careful," Her anger returned.

Marshall sighed in defeat, "Almost had it."

X X X

Skye laid herself down. She rested her head on her paws.

"You okay there, _Le Palme_?" Radar asked.

Skye tilted her head in confusion at his new nickname, "What?"

"It means flipper," He explained.

"I'm fine," She replied all too gruffly.

Radar eyed her, "Were you insinuating no?"

She didn't answer. Radar nodded in understanding. He knew what she was going through.

"I don't mean to shake the soda, but hanging onto the situation is not good if you're trying to go flat."

She stared at him with daggers. He smiled, knowing he had her attention.

"You remind me of my siblings when I had them," He laughed, "They had the shorts tempers. Not to say you do. Bah, I'll get to it. They got angry at each other but they never could hang onto it. There was something they always remembered about each other that if they lived without it they wouldn't be the same. There are qualities between the two of you I'm sure you two would miss if you let it go. Don't let that moment tear you two apart."

Skye's daggers eased and left. She put her head back down and sighed again. Ryder returned to the Lookout after a while but it wasn't long after that he spotted something at the distance.

"What's that?" He asked himself.

He pressed a button and the periscope came down for him to see through. It was smoke! He raised the altitude and the decreased the angle so he could get more of a field view. Right as he saw what was happening he got a call.

"Ryder here," Ryder said.

"Ryder, there a forest fire over here! You have to help!" Shouted Farmer Yumi.

"I can see it form here. Hold on, PAW Patrol is on the way," He pressed the button on his pad and called for the pups, "Pups to the Lookout!"

"Ryder's calling!"

The pups raced over to the Lookout. Marshall had made it first this time but this celebration was cut short when Everest and Skye ran into each other.

"Hey, watch where you're running," Skye groaned rubbing her head.

"You're the one who ran into me!" Everest shot back.

Skye growled at her and a fight was about to break out. Marshall stepped between them and tried to divert their attention.

"Hey, look, I'm going to beat you guys if you don't hurry. I'll go easy on you, see? I'm slowly walking. Please don't fight."

Chase tried a more harsh approach, "Girls, get in here or we're leaving you!"

They turned and faced him taking postponing their fight. Marshall blew out and walked into the elevator... as the last one yet again.

"I guess I was the last one in," He added dully.

The elevator went up but the structure got a little torn as they crashed into each other, trying to get into position. The run-path habit was broken by two pups.

"What took you so long?" Ryder asked.

"Everest and Skye nearly got into a fight," Rocky replied without thinking.

They shot daggers at him. Ryder crossed his arms.

"I thought you two made up."

They didn't reply. Everyone got into position but it was off somehow. Everest usually was next to Skye if she was present at all, but this time she was next to Marshall. Radar looked for his spot and tapped her.

"Excuse me, I think that's my spot," He grinned to add a sugarcoating to the delivery, but she didn't take it.

"Just stand next to Skye, I don't want to be next to her right know."

He popped his lips and went to the other end, "Alright then… glad we had this talk."

As soon as everyone was in "position" Ryder went into the plan. He tried to ignore the fact that the line was off today.

"Alright, Farmer Yumi has informed us of a forest fire nearby. We need to pull together and help the people of Adventure Bay put it out. A lot of animals live in the forest and depend on it. We have to save as much as we can! I'll let you know what to do when we get there. For now, all paws on deck! To your pup houses!"

Radar and Everest raced to the elevator. Ryder slid down his poll and everyone else went into the slide. Everyone raced to toward the burning forest.

"Marshall, you know what to do!" Ryder started off.

"On it, Ryder!" Marshall replied.

He turned on both his pup house's hose and his pack hose, trying to spray down as much of the fire as possible.

"Radar, figure out how far this fire goes! We need to know how much we're working with! Everyone else help with water buckets!"

The forest fire was beginning to shrink but grow in another direction.

Radar called Ryder on his pup pad, "Boss, this fire is worse than we hoped. It's about a mile long in growing and a good five hundred sixty feet wide. We might not get it fast enough! We have to get on the other side and control it!"

Ryder looked at Marshall, knowing he had no choice, despite needing him desperately where he was. Could his truck even handle getting through? There was only one way to find out.

"Marshall, you need to get on the other side of the fire and keep it from growing!"

Marshall sighed and called, "I can't do this on my own; I need more help!"

"I'll go with him," Skye called.

"No, I should, I can clear the path!" Everest fought.

"You both can go," Ryder calmed them both down, "Rubble! Follow Marshall and Everest! Skye, you tell them where the other end is!"

"Got it, Ryder!" They all called.

Despite Everest's claim Rubble went first instead. She followed him and Marshall followed Suite. They made it about half when Radar called.

"Boss, there's a signal in there and it can't get through. It's in the fire. There's a cottage! I'll patch them through to you!"

"Help! Someone!" The voice called.

"This Ryder, I'm sending help right away!" He clicked a button but a sudden realization came to him.

He needed Marshall in three areas and Marshall could only be in one. He had to plan carefully.

"Marshall here, what is it, Ryder?"

"Marshall… There's a family stuck in the forest in a cottage near you, but I need you to put out the fires."

"But, Ryder, I can't be in two places at once! I could drop my truck off and leave it to Rubble but I might be too late if I do that! If I wait too long that family will get dehydrated and sick, or worse!"

"I know, I'm trying to think."

"I'll get them," Everest found the location on her map and turned instantly.

"No! Everest, wait!" Ryder called.

"I'll follow her!" Skye called.

"Skye!" Ryder gave up knowing they weren't listening now.

"Ryder, what do I do?" Marshall asked, "I can get that family out but we may have to keep the fire from spreading."

"Everest and Skye can handle the family. You focus on the fires."

"…Okay," Marshall nodded having skeptical faith in the choice.

Ryder watched as the three pups he had left doing nothing were trying to stop the fire. They needed more firetrucks. The fire department had come but they weren't enough. He never felt so helpless in his life.

X

Everest found the cottage only for Skye to land nearby. She boiled a bit.

"What are you doing here? You should be helping Marshall and Rubble!" She scolded.

"You think you can do this alone?" Skye rebuked, "You're not meant for this kind of work, Everest!"

"And neither are you!" Everest retorted, "You're just a short pup in a helicopter!"

"And you're a snowboarding pup that's supposed to be in a mountain! You're not even supposed to be here! You're not even a real member! You don't belong in the PAW Patrol!"

Everest looked at her unable to answer. A tree cracked and nearly landed on them. It broke into the cabin making an opening. They knew there was nothing they could do to help anyone inside. If they didn't argue they could have gotten those people out of there. Something they both knew. Fortunately, against Ryder's orders, Marshall had changed courses to help the family in the cabin. He immediately sprayed it with water and charged in watering the cabin down with his pup pack. The girls watched with anticipation, filled with worry. Finally they found him breaking out of a window with the family following.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" He got their attention.

They raced to their vehicles. Marshall changed his vehicle to the ambulance and packed the small family of four inside. He raced off behind Everest. A tree forced them to turn. Everest took a left turn and Marshall followed. This actually continued for a little while. Finally they were trapped. Skye tried to find an alternative route but there was nothing to help them. Marshal thought quickly and called Rubble for help.

"Rubble, it's Marshall, we need help super-fast! Can you move one of these trees?"

Rubble answered, "Got it, Rubble on the double!"

Rubble didn't take too long to get there, fortunately. He quickly moved the tree and gave them space to drive through. The fire was getting more intense.

"Marshall, do we even know where were going?" Rubble asked.

"No, and we don't have time to call Ryder. We have to get this family to safety!"

They heard a rumbling sound. They looked up in the sky; it was dark but it very well could be because of the smoke.

"Everest, I hope that wasn't your stomach," Rubble called.

"Why would I be hungry at this time of crisis?" She asked, "No, its actual thunder, it's going to rain!"

"Oh, good," Marshall sighed in relief, "There's no way we can get rid of this fire, it's just too big."

"We should find a place to stop so we can wait out the fire," Skye suggested, "I see a small cave. We should stop there."

"Alright, land there and we'll follow," Marshall directed.

The team stopped by the cave and helped Marshall unload his supplies to check on the family. He gave them each blankest before starting to check on the youngest. Rubble grabbed some water for them to rehydrate. Skye and Everest sat at opposite sides of the cave.

"Alright, you guys seem to be okay," Marshall smiled, "I'll get some burn gel and be sure to drink plenty of water."

"Thank you," The family said to him before he left.

The storm had just started. Rubble watched the water poor down and begin to put out the fire. His collar lit up.

"Rubble, come in," He called.

"Rubble here," Rubble answered.

"How are you pups doing?" Ryder smiled.

"Well," Rubble started off in a scratch, "Marshall thought it was better if we changed the plans. We went and helped the family and are holding up in a cave inside the forest."

"Where's Marshall? I think he knocked out his tracker again," Ryder put a hand to his side as he watched the pup look around.

"He's here," He looked at Marshall.

"Hi Ryder," Marshall said nervously, "Look, Ryder, I'm sorry I didn't obey orders. I was just worried that…"

He took a moment to look at the girls and went on, "They're still angry at each other. When I got there they couldn't do a thing to help the family. I had to come!"

"It's okay, Marshall, I understand," Ryder stopped him, "I'm very proud of you and your all very good pups. What you did was for the best. Although, I'm curious to why your pup tag isn't working."

"It wasn't on purpose this time, I promise," Marshall quickly said, "I must have knocked it when I tripped inside the lodge and went out the window. Funny thing is my bad luck got us out of there safely this time."

"Good to hear," Ryder smiled, "Hold on, Radar has something to say. Yes, Radar?"

Marshall and Rubble could hear Radar talking about using a WSR. The storm was getting worse.

"It's gonna be raining cats and dogs, Boss. I don't think it's a good idea to go on. My van is the only one with a roof and it doesn't have the power to plow on through there. Besides, I might break something on the top."

"It's alright, Radar, They have shelter. Marshall, Rubble, expect heavy rain for the night and tomorrow should hopefully clear up for you. This storm is supposed to be bad. Try to sleep, okay?"

"Got it, Ryder," Rubble and Marshall said.

"Especially you, Marshall," Ryder lifted an eyebrow.

"Heh, gee, it's like were trapped or anything. Besdies, there not that hurt, it's just a couple of—don't do that! You'll make the burn worse! Hold on, one moment. No no, don't do that, that can hurt it."

Ryder laughed, "Alright, good luck, Pups."

"See tomorrow, Ryder," Rubble smiled.

As scary as storm were for the pups, they actually felt quite invigorated, happy really. Well, half of them did. Fortunately, they had their pup houses so they're shelter was covered. Marshall dug into his ambulance and got out a tent for the family to stay in. The bedding was harder to help with but the family could cover that. After a while, they finally had them settled in and now it was the pup's turn to relax.

"Whew, that was some hard rescuing," Rubble said opening his mouth to get droplets of rain.

"Sure, was," Marshall agreed doing the same.

They both laughed but stopped when they noticed Skye and Everest still staying in one place. They looked at each other.

"Everest looks real sad," Rubble started.

"Yeah, but so does, Skye. We should talk to them."

Rubble nodded, "Okay, but I'm not good at this sort of talking."

"It'll be fine, I'm no either. It just sort of comes out. I'll talk to Everest, and you talk to Skye. Let's see if we can make them friends again.

"I hope so; I don't like seeing them so far apart like this."

The nodded at each other and walked to their designated pup. Marshall stopped before clearing his throat and saying Everest's name.

She looked up in tears, "What? Oh, hi, Marshall."

Marshall sat next to her, "Are you okay?"

"No," She let out breathing in and whining a little.

"Can I ask you something?"

She wiped her face and nodded. Marshall looked for questions in his head trying to choose the wisest one.

"Are you upset because you couldn't help that family?"

She sat up and sniffed, "No…, it was something Skye said. We could have helped them, but we didn't; we just got into a stupid argument."

"What did she say?" Marshall asked.

Everest didn't answer immediately, but when she did it was in the form of a question, "Do you think I'm helpful?"

"You bet," Marshall answered quickly, "Every member is valuable Everest. Even I felt like that sometimes. Invaluable, I mean."

"You did?" Everest asked.

"Sure," Marshall answered, "I ran away once, because of it. But, the team hunted for me and told me otherwise."

Everest listened to his story. Giggling here, and fawning there. All in all, she was cheered up. Now it was to discuss her issue.

"So, what did she say to you?"

Everest returned to being upset. She sighed and let her head down.

"She said I didn't belong in PAW Patrol. That I wasn't even a real member."

Marshall smirked and looked at the rain. He knew Skye didn't mean that and that probably had Skye upset too.

"She didn't mean that," Marshall assured, "Skye was just trying to press buttons because she was angry. I know that it may seem what she says is right but once you're a member or declared a member, honorary or not, you are a member… Does that make sense?"

"I lost you at 'member'," She joked.

Marshall laughed, "Okay, here how about this. What are the similarities between us?"

"Uh," She examined him, "You… and I are pups?"

"Well, yes, but a little more detail."

"Were both white?"

"Less detail."

"Weeee, wear hats?"

"Okay, never mind, I'll tell you: your tag. You wear that, it's because you're PAW Patrol. You're wearing a PAW Patroller's vest, a Patrollers tag, a Patroller's pack, and you drive a Patroller's vehicle. So say you decide to quit and leave. That means: you're stealing. That's how we know you are a one of us. There's no doubt in my mind that you are one either."

She smiled at Marshall; he tended to have her back when she needed it covered. Since she and Skye got into a fight Marshall was the closest friend she had. She hugged Marshall gratefully.

"Thanks, Marshall."

"You're welcome," Marshall smiled, "But I believe you may need to talk with someone."

Everest looked at Skye, who was talking with Rubble. He appeared to be doing a good job. She took a deep breath and walked towards Skye. Rubble had just finished his words of wisdom when he saw Everest. Skye noticed her too and looked away.

"Could I talk with Skye alone?" Everest asked.

"Okay," Rubble nodded.

Rubble left and met with Marshall. Meanwhile, Everest sat next to Skye and said nothing. They were there in the awkward silence, waiting for something to be said. They both said soeting but stopped considering the other. They finally agreed on Everest.

"I need to apologize to you."

Skye nodded, "Me too. I'm sorry for saying what I did to you back there. You're probably more a member than me because of that."

"No, of course not," Everest protested, "I started this. I have to apologize for that. You didn't mean to destroy that castle and I wasn't even your fault."

"I could have at least moved," Skye giggled.

Everest giggled too. The girls suddenly went off into a giggling fest. When it died down they were silent a little while longer.

"Friends?" Skye asked taking out a paw.

"Friends," Agreed Everest, extending her own.

They shook but one last question came, "Everest, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What made the castle so important that you got so angry? I just want to know how sorry I have to be."

They laughed together and Everest waited for them to calm down to answer, "Marshall worked on it alone at first. He accidently destroyed it when he was trying to make me feel better. I wanted to rebuild it for him but he ended destroying that one too. Then… we began to make one together. It was the only one that stood for a long time. We wanted to add more but… Well, you know the rest."

Skye looked down, "I'm sorry."

"You already said that," Everest laughed.

"I know," Skye nodded, "I just felt like I needed to say it again."

"Well, I forgive you. Besides, we have a chance to make one bigger this time."

Skye smiled, another question burning in her mind. She looked at Everest. She was smiling at the rain. Skye began to contemplate whether to ask it or not. Finally, the curiosity took her over.

"Everest, girl to girl, do you _like_ Marshall?"

Everest was ambushed by the question; she didn't know if she was ready to answer that to anyone. Everest looked down at her paws and out at the rain. She was a little red.

"We could trade secrets," Skye bargained.

Everest sighed. It probably wouldn't hurt to answer.

X

"Heavy rain, dark clouds all through... it looks like it's supposed to last until ten in the morning tomorrow," Radar enlightened Ryder with the weather report.

"That long? Okay and you still have the other pups' positions?"

"Yeah, there held up in the same place," Radar smiled.

Chase entered the van, "Ryder, the storm looks like it's getting worse."

Radar looked at the WRS, "Uh, yep, it is. That's bad, really bad. I would hate to be out in the water with that. The weather report lies again. See, this is why I equipped a weather report system to my van. You just can't trust the guys in a suite anymore."

Chase lifted an eyebrow, "Rrrright. Ryder, sir? Are were going to get that at any time?"

"No, we best wait for the storm to pass," Ryder replied, "We'll just stay here."

Zuma entered a bit later but heard everything, "But it's just a bit of rain… hard rain. We can get them. Rocky probably wouldn't want to though. It's not like it could hurt us."

They heard a thunk sound on the van. Radar lookout out a window and clicked his tongue.

"Correction, my fellow patroller: it is raining with a one hundred percent chance of hale. Another thing the reports failed to mention. I hate guys in suites. They're liars, I tell you, liars."

The pups and Ryder, gave a small snicker, "Alright, Radar. Whatever you say."

Radar smiled satisfied and clicked a few tabs on his computer before relaxing, "Yea, I thought you would understand, boss."

He leaned in and whispered, "Your probably the only one who would believe me."

Ryder rolled his eyes, smiling at Radar. He pet the Alaskan malamute and Looked back at Chase.

"Be careful when going back you your pup house. I don't want to lose a pup because of some hale."

"Will do, Ryder, sir," Chase saluted before Captain Turbot burst through the door displaying his pain.

"Whew, that was close. If I stayed out there any longer than I could have risk having a Cranium trauma."

Radar laughed and replied, "That is if you didn't get a Cerebral Trauma first. I think you need to listen to that frontal lobe a bit more, Cap'n. I'm sure you were thinking about bringing an umbrella."

Chase tilted his head, "Cranium Trauma?"

"A concussion, _le capitaine_ ," Radar explained.

Chase nodded, "And a Cerebral Trauma?"

"Brain damage," Radar replied.

"Okay," Chase nodded.

"What are you doing here, Cap'n," Ryder asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to hand off some food for you guys. Just thought you might get hungry."

"Thanks, Cap'n," Ryder took the sacks from his and looked inside.

"Oh, and would you like some squid jerky?" He pulled a bag of it out.

The pups and Ryder curled back, "No thank you."

"Hmm, suite yourself," Turbot shrugged and started eating a tentacle.

Radar shuttered and whispered to himself while returning to his computer. Everyone relaxed; it was going to be a long time before they could get the others back.

X

The pups were fast asleep in their pup houses. Then the thunder rolled in. Skye couldn't sleep thanks to it. The hale added to the problem. She waited in her pup house to fall asleep. She could only bet that Marshall and Rubble were having a good rest since they could sleep through just about everything but the dinner bell. She had to wonder about Everest. Skye decided to take a quick look. As a matter of fact, Everest wasn't asleep. She was just checking on the family's tent, it seemed. She got out of the house and into the cave.

"Can't sleep?" Skye asked.

"No, not really," Everest replied, "I'm sure if I tried I could, but I'm not really tired either."

"Well I can't seem to get to sleep with all this hale and stuff. I've always had trouble sleeping through storms. They're just so loud. I'm not scared of them; it's the sound."

"I understand," Everest nodded, "I used to be around Snow storms a lot but they didn't always bother me. I had to hide my ears a lot."

Sky giggled, "I wish I had some ear muffs. That would help a lot."

Everest froze and thought to herself, "Ear muffs? I think I can help with that."

She raced over to her pups house and grabbed the pair. She brought them to Skye with a smile.

"I always carried an extra pair for people who got lost in the mountain. Just in case they forgot their pair."

"Thanks," Skye smiled.

Everest helped her put them on. She examined her and shrugged, "Well, nobody said you had to be beautiful when you sleep."

The girls giggled together. Skye looked ridiculous but the storm turned from loud cracks to low rumbles. She could live with that.

"Thanks, Everest. You're a really great friend."

Everest smiled and replied, "So are you."

They hugged and Skye returned to her house. She immediately fell asleep and Everest worked herself to that point. Neither of them knew that Marshall was giving Ryder a listen-in.

"It looks like everything is doing okay," Ryder smiled.

"Uh huh, and I think they are closer than before too," Marshall smiled.

"You and Rubble did great, Marshall. You are all very good pups. Look forward to a good brush down when we get you back."

"Okay," Marshall nodded, "We'll see you tomorrow, Ryder."

"Good night, Marshall," Replied Ryder.

Marshall yawned when his collar turned off. He stretched and go this teddy bear close. His eyes slowly closed when a large bolt of lightning struck. He jumped and hit his head. He rubbed the area and put the bear over his head hoping another one wouldn't startle him awake like that. The next day, was a sunny morning but muddy ground. A few puddles formed since it was so wet. Oddly enough, Marshall was the first to rise. He yawned and stretched but slipped on sum mud. His entire top was black now.

"Great," He sighed pulling himself up.

He was somewhat glad he didn't have his pack on. He liked to keep these things tidy.

"Rubble, get up," Marshall shoved.

Rubble was half awake so he ended up looking about, "What? Huh? Why is it still dark out?"

Marshall lifted the blindfold for him. Rubble smiled hitting himself mentally.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"Sure," Marshall replied, "What do you think about the ground? Is it too bad?"

Rubble looked around, "Hmm."

He sniffed it and felt it. Some mud was on his paws. He shook it off and grimaced.

"It's waaaay to muddy for a drive. Skye can get out because she's got a helicopter, Everest can get out because, like me she's got trends. You won't be going anywhere, though."

Marshall groaned, "Just when I thought we were done. Okay, you do you have any rope or tow-cable? Maybe you can pull me out. My truck is the only thing big enough to get them out of here."

"Nope, but Chase's care can handle this mud. Maybe we could find them and then send them over to help," Rubble suggested.

"That's a great idea," Marshall smiled, "But I think, Radar could find us. We'll just call them and then we could work out something here. That way we could stay together."

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I think of that," Rubble thunked his head.

"I'll call Ryder now, can you check on everyone?"

"Rubble on the double," Rubble affirmed.

X

"Key-own-tact!" Radar said oddly.

Ryder looked at his pad, "Ryder here."

"Hey, Ryder, it's Marshall," Marshall smiled.

"Hello, Marshall," Ryder smiled, "Slept well?"

Marshall yawned, "Yeah, I feel… ooooohm, fine. The thunder was pretty loud today but I'm okay. Rubble and I have a plan to get out. If Radar can find our position Chase can come on over and tow me out. The others can get out just fine, but my trucks the only thing big enough to get them out all at once."

Ryder hummed to himself, "Your right. But your truck is really heavy."

Marshall hummed, "It's the only thing we could think of. Maybe if you saw the terrain we could plan better."

"Good idea," Ryder nodded, "Chase get your pup house ready."

"Chase is on the case," Chase called running out of the van."

"I'll find them in three second," Radar smiled.

He grinned, "That's catchy. 'I'll find them in three seconds.' Probably could be a great call out phrase too. It's going on the probability list."

"Radar, it's been ten right now," Ryder smirked.

"Doh, right, "Radar typed away, "And boom. Here ya go, boss-man. Ooh, they're in some deep terrain. Let's see the geography. Mm hmm, that's deep. If we don't have anything else heavy duty we won't get doc's house out at all."

Ryder thought to himself and smiled, "I think I might have a plan."

A ride with Chase in the forest later and Ryder had sights on the scene. The father of the family waved.

"Hey there!"

Ryder waved back, "Are you doing alright?"

"Were fine," He replied, "Your pups seem to be in a fix, trying to figure out how to get this ambulance out though. Some of us got hurt in the fire so we can't walk out of here!"

"Just hold on, PAW Patrol will figure something out," Ryder smiled, "Chase, winch."

"Winch, *ruff ruff*."

The winch popped and he gave it to Ryder. Ryder slowly went down the hill. How did they even get down here safely? He decided to ask the question as soon as he was down.

Rubble replied, "We drove slowly, so they had a path to go off of."

"Hmm, okay," Ryder nodded looking at the steepness from their end.

The hill wasn't too bad but they should have had some difficulty. Ryder hooked the ambulance.

"Alright, here's the plan," I know it's going to be heavy, and risky, but we have to use everyone's help. Marshall, do you have extra rope?"

"Mm, nope. Just the stuff for tourniquet. It's not strong enough to hold… that," He replied.

Ryder rubbed his chin and pointed at the sky, "Then I know one pup who will."

He pulled onto his pad and called Rocky, "Rocky, we need rope. The strongest rope you've got."

"Sure, Ryder. I think I still have that stuff from when Jake was stuck in the cave. Will that do?"

"I think so, bring all of it. Get Zuma and Radar to help you," Ryder answered.

"Got it, green means go!"

The transmission cut and the three pups came shortly, "I've got the rope!"

"Good, throw it down! But not all of it. Some of it needs to get tied to Chase's car! Rubble, Everest, get in front of the ambulance."

"Right," They howled and moved the vehicles up front.

Ryder wrapped the rope a few times to enforce the bounds to the vehicles. Finally, he got to where he was satisfied and called Skye to fly over the ambulance.

"Alright, Everyone, when I say mark you accelerate, slowly. Ready?"

The barked in return. The pups left over cheered them on.

"Mark!"

The vehicles started to accelerate and move up the hill. It was mid-way when Marshall got stuck. They stopped moving and the wheels started spudding.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Ryder called.

They slowly descended back down. Everest examined the situation.

"What are we going to do Ryder? Were still not enough to get him up and we have three vehicles attached."

"It's all the weight the family is packing with him," Ryder answered, "If I can just work out the problem… hmm, we need just a bit more strength, but I don't know if we can meet it."

Radar's throat cleared, "I could probably pull that off."

"What? But your just as small as we are," Zuma exclaimed.

"Buddy, you may be big but that doesn't mean you're that strong," Rocky scratched.

Radar glared, "I'm not big I'm just… poufy, it's the fur, alright? As I was saying, I fyou strap me up, I could help. Trust me."

"Are you sure, Radar? You're not exactly athletic," Everest asked.

Radar sighed, "Just do it."

"Alright, but don't get hurt," Ryder grabbed the extra rope and helped him strap up.

As soon as Radar was hooked up the tried again. Radar pulled as soon as he had enough traction and the pups cheered him on. He was running out of energy fast but he wouldn't give up. The car was beginning to roll further. They were just onto the edge now. Finally, the ambulance made it and stood sturdily on the ground above. The pups cheered for the worn out Malamute.

"I need to work out," Radar sighed.

"Work out?!" Skye yelled, "You just helped us pull an ambulance full of people out! You just need to work on your endurance is all."

"How did you do that?" Rubble asked, "You're like Apollo the Superpup!"

Ryder couldn't stop huffing. He glared at Rubble and gestured to himself.

"Hello! I'm a Malamute! I'm meant for this kind of work! I have a natural born strength!"

Ryder smiled and helped him out of the harness of ropes. He pet his head and scratched behind his ear.

"Good job, pup. You really helped us today," He smiled.

"Thanks boss," Radar huffed.

They got the family to a hospital to take care of their burns and they're work was done. The story about Radar spread pretty wide about his strength. He was thus considered the strongest pup in the PAW Patrol. He found it a bit of a supprise.

"I mean, what's the big deal?" Radar asked, pulling a large cart for reasons he couldn't remember, "I'm an Alaskan Malamute, by Jove! Don't they know that we're the strongest canines in existence? At least, I'm pretty sure."

"Yeah, okay, Radar, whatever you say," Skye smiled sitting nicely and giggling away on a sun chair.

"Wait, why am I doing this again?" He asked puffing for air.

Skye rolled her eyes, "You agreed for some endurance training Cap'n Turbot."

Captain Turbot came out of nowhere and blew a whistle, "Come on, Radar you still have a few feet to go."

The whistle made Radar shutter but he got back to pulling as soon as he was told. He looked back at the cart.

"Cap'n, what did you put in this thing?"

"Oh, just a few things I need taken to the Flounder. We're just right over there," Turbot pointed at the docked ship.

Wally waved seeing Radar stare at him. Radar's heart broke seeing the distance.

"That's a few feet?! That's like a mile away! I'll get dehydration cephalalgia," He cried.

"Oh, come on, with your strength you can get it there before that happens. Whadaya say? I'll give you some treats."

Radar glared but found himself asking, "What flavor are they?"

"Bacon I think," Turbo tried giving a taste, "Mm mmm, yup , bacon."

Radar closed his eyes. Was it worth it? His answer:

"For the bacon!"

Radar pulled with all his might. Skye giggled as Radar persevered. She turned her attention back on the rest of PAW Patrol. Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, and Chase were playing another game of volleyball. Everest and Marshall had started to recreate their sand castle. This time, hoping it would stay. She had to smile at them. After what she was told in the cave during their fire fighting incident she saw them in a different light. The four pups playing volleyball decided to take a break. Chase chose to on the chair next to her.

"Whew, that was a tough game," He blew out.

Skye didn't respond in any way, but she continued to stare at the two making the sandcastle.

"Uh, Skye?" Chase asked.

"Hmm? What? Oh, yeah, it looked pretty tough," She finally answered.

"What were you starring at them for?" Chase asked, "You're not still mad at Everest are you?"

"No, she and I made up," Skye smiled, "It's just… Chase, do you wanna go out for a walk?"

Chase lifted and eyebrow and tilted his head, "Sure, why not?"

She got up and he followed. Skye gave the two once last look before continuing.

"Is there something I should be seeing?" Chase asked looking at them, "You seem to be really interested in something over there."

"It's nothing you'll probably see, silly," Skye giggled, "It's a girl thing."

X X X X

In advance I would like to apologize for the longevity of getting this one out. I didn't know if I wanted to continue since I'm not doing daycare for kids anymore. But, I decided I would continue for the sake of the pleasure now. Expect publishing to be slower. Sorry again.


End file.
